Naruto: The Natural Disaster
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: What if naruto was born in the past? What if he wasn't an uzxumaki or Namikaze by blood? That he was an orphan adopted by a certain clan and trained to be very Godlike? Watch naruto become known throught out the world! Naruto Godlike, Naru/Kushi/FemKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys listen up!, First off, naruto isn't in the same time line as canon, and isn't the son of Uzumaki Kushina or Namikaze Minato, he has the blood of two very important people in the One Piece world!**

**Those that don't get the clues from this chap must be informed or just don't watch One Piece at all .**

**Now Konoha is gonna be bashed guys so be prepared for this is a konoha bashing story.**

**Naruto in this story will be god like I mean, Godzilla-like! XD So be prepared to see parts of the story that make others think hes too strong since I like him that way.**

**Also, I'd like to thank, **_Death to Sasuke_** and **_Hakkyou no Yami_**for helping me craft this story into what is it now!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Naruto: The Natural Disaster**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Alone...

The word is used in so many different way's its impossible to compare how many times its used by those that know the true logic of what the word defines. Only a select few know what the word truly means and these chosen few have experienced things others would find unbearable or just plain suicidal.

One boy on the streets of a war-torn town was walking by himself was no parents to around him to keep him safe or a sibling he could look up to or he himself to protect. The boy was alone the pure word defined this boy, he himself has been alone since the day he could walk. Strangely everything came natural to him so he taught himself how to walk and talk like any other kid his age. He still had troubles with writing or reading, but he was catching on after reading books and scroll's from the trash cans and practiced writing with old thrown out scroll's.

The boy was strangely tall for his age for being only a 4 year old he was already the height of 4'5 it caught many adults eyes to see a child of his height. The next strange thing about the boy was his hair it was long spiky golden while some of the bangs covered his eyes. His skin was a tan that showed he stayed outside mostly and his arm's showed some muscle for a kid his age.

Usually a 4 year old would never develop enough to gain any kind of muscle, but this boy was different and he knew it. He just didn't know how different he was from the rest...

This child only at the tender age of 4 was already able to fight since he had to protect himself from people that would take things he needed to survive. It ranged from petty thugs, mercenaries to other low life scum. So the boy was more then capable to defend himself if need be which is pretty unnatural since the child should be playing with friends or staying with his parents covered in their warmth of safety and reassurance.

Not this child...

Let us begin our little story with the boy, for he is our Hero of our little tale...

**General P.O.V**

Walking on the dirt road was a man with the attire of a shinobi. He had dark red hair that was tied up in a small pony tail and had brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a customized blue chest-plate and spaulder's over his upper body. Engraved on the back of the chest plate was the insignia of a whirlpool and in Kanji _Uzu no Kuni_.

The man wore black pants that went all the way down to his calves while finishing it up was black shinobi sandal's a kunai/shuriken pouch on his left hip and a scroll on his right leg with the kanji for _Supplies,_ finishing it up was the ninja-to strapped to his back.

This man was Uzumaki Ryu, Right hand man of the Uzumaki clan head himself and 1st Commander of Uzu no Kuni's battalion.

Sighing he spoke,''Ugh, why on earth would Iro-sama send me all the way here to get rid of irritating Iwa nin? It's bad enough it was just a scouting party getting in our border's, but now I'm low on supplies and need to restock.'' scratching his head in annoyance while he kept muttering 'baka of a clan head' or 'Stupid little brothers'.

When the man looked ahead he saw something surprising he saw a little kid by the age of 6 from what he could describe walking toward him. He studied the kid with a more curious eye and saw the differences he had then kids he's seen before.

_'The kid has some muscle on him...now how on earth is that possible? Kid's normally start getting muscles around the age of 8 or 10 not this kids age, and the way he walks...its like he's ready for an attack..This kid is interesting...'_ With that Ryu vanished deciding to follow the kid.

With the little boy he had just passed the shinobi and was on immediate guard in-case of an attack. Wouldn't be the first time he was attacked by a shinobi...

''Heh, what's a kid like you walking out here? It dangerous for little kids a night especially with the war going on.'' said a voice ahead of him. Looking up slightly he saw 3 thugs each one holding a different weapon. One was holding a giant mace the size of the man himself, the second was a bald headed man with a katana strapped to his right hip and a smug grin on his face the last was holding a broadsword over his shoulders so to intimidate anyone that seen it.

Too bad he wasn't a normal person...

He kept walking ignoring them completely which irked the three greatly while in the shadow's Ryu rose an eyebrow in surprise. He would have jumped in to help him, but for some reason something was compelling him to watch first. Good thing to cause the kid was amazing him every second...

Normally other kids hell adults would be scared at the three thugs sight, but this one...he just didn't give them a second glance and kept walking...

Oh yeah this kid was interesting...

''Hey brat! Its disrespectful to ignore those talking to you!'' said the one with the giant mace, but the boy still ignored him.

''Hey brat...'' said the one with the katana walked over to the boy and placed the un-sheathed katana to his throat trying to scare the gaki. ''You shouldn't annoy those bigger then you will get you killed.''he said closing the blade closer to the boys neck. The other two thugs grinned waiting for the response from the kid while Ryu was about to jump in and help the kid out.

But he got the shock of his life as did the other two thugs when the 'kid' practically grabbed the offending blade and pushed it away before grabbing the thug by his neck and pulled him down till he was eye level with the boy.

_''Don't...you ever...threaten me again...got that?'' _he said in a more child-like tone then Ryu expected. Though the surprise wore off when the boy pulled the struggling thug down even more before actually _throwing_ the full-grown man right over him and into the two un-expected thug making them all fall in a heap.

Turning around slightly he raised his head so the three and Ryu could see his face more clearly. They could see his now eyes which scared the living hell out of the trembling Thugs, but made Ryu's interest in the boy grow even higher.

The eyes were that of the purest azure blue anyone would ever see. It was like looking into the ocean itself, but what scared the thugs was the emotionless look in them as well as the pure anger to the ones they were aimed at.

_''Or I will...Kill you!''_ he said making the last proverbial straw be drawn which in turn made the three thugs flee in fear. The look in the kid's eyes just _screamed_ killer intent!

When they were gone the boy turned around in Ryu's direction surprising the man a bit and spoke, ''Now what do you want shinobi-san?'' he said making Ryu in the tree's smirk.

_'I was right...this kid here...is something unique...'_

Coming out of the darkness of the forest he showed himself to the blonde boy while speaking, ''Nothing really just wanting to help you out if those three tried to attack you, but I can see you got that covered.''he finished with a small smile.

Confused at the man's action he shrugged and was about to leave until he heard the man speak again, ''Hey kid, wheres your parents at?''he said, but already has a small suspicion.

Looking over his shoulder slightly he spoke in a somewhat somber tone, ''My name isn't 'kid'...its Naruto...Naruto D. and I don't have parent's never knew them. I've been alone since the day I could walk...The only thing I have from my parents is my middle initial'' he finished shocking Ryu greatly.

_'This kid...hasn't had a parental figure? Then did he teach himself how to talk and walk for that matter?...By Kami...this kid is something else..I wonder...'_ he thought ending with a small smirk appear on his face.

''I see...Naruto...then how would you like it if I can grant you a family?''he said making the newly named Naruto turned completely around with a slight widening of his eyes to show any indication he was surprised at the words.

''F-family...you can grant me...that?''he asked, that was the one thing he truly wanted and that was a family being alone for so long like he was tended for him to at least have something akin to a family. So to be offered something like this was a dream come true for him...

But he was cautious...

''Wait...how do I know I can trust you? I've been tricked with this before...''he said narrowing his eyes at the man. Ryu just smiled warmly at the boy while on the inside he would really like to find those that tricked this boy and maim them ever so slowly.

Kneeling down till he was at the boy's eye level he spoke, ''Well I can't really tell you to trust me that's with your own instinct to do so. I am just here to give the chance orphans rarely ever get. So...what do you say?'' he asked to the strange yet very unique child.

Looking into the man's eyes for any sign of deceit Naruto ever so slowly lowered his caution before allowing a small smile appear on his face.

''I-I'd like that...'' he said making Ryu snap his gaze to the child before grinning ear to ear.

''Good good! Well then I think its time we go home then''he said with a smile while little Naruto got up beside the man. Looking up curiously he asked, ''Where is home...anyway?''he said. The word was very alien to him since he truly never had a home before so to find out he was gonna have one was still strange to him.

Looking down at he boy he smiled, ''Home, our country its called Uzu no Kuni and of where my clan resides. It's also where you will be adopted into the family would you like that?''he asked which to boy just looked up to him with a small smile on his face.

''Y-yeah, I'd like that very much...'' which Ryu just grinned even more as he ruffled the boy's hair making Naruto blink in confusion at the action.

''Alright then from now on your name is...Uzumaki D. Naruto!'' which made a warm feeling come over the blonde, it confused him of what this feeling was, but he slowly welcomed it after repeating his new name a few times.

''Soo...Naruto tell me how were you able to do that to an adult twice your size?''he asked with that Naruto and Ryu would ask each other questions as they made their way home.

**Uzumaki Clan Compound-Clan Heads Home**

Taking a few short 2 days to arrive at Uzu no Kuni Naruto was awed of how they had to traverse around the whirlpools to get onto the island. Even then as he and the person over the last 2 days he saw as a father figure Ryu came upon land, it was so full of life. When they came upon a large village of some kind he was baffled from all the people he saw. Some that were smiling or greeting one another, he also saw children playing happily with each other.

It was like the people around here didn't care that a war was going on, but just looking at all these changes around him made him feel a strange urge to keep this peace alive.

Though when they entered a certain building he saw a lot of people geared up like Ryu, but they to greeted his 'tou-san' with smiles and strange curious looks on him thought there wasn't a shred of malice in their eyes like he was used to.

So to his surprise when he and Ryu entered a small room that he read as 'Clan Head Office' he was stunned to see a younger version of his father sitting at a desk reading a bunch of papers. In the man's lap was a small red haired girl with a to his amusement tomato shaped face and the most pretty violet eyes he ever saw.

Their entrance got the attention of the two, so when they looked up the ryu-look alike smiled at them while the little red haired girl looked at naruto with a curious stare.

''Ah, Ryu-san, nice to see you back. I can see your trip was successful, and who's your little friend here?''he said looking at Naruto with a warm yet curious look in his eyes. The said blond just looked into the man's eyes unflinching amazing Iro inwardly while making Ryu smirk a little.

''Hmm, how about we let the kids go play and I give you my report over a cup of tea?''he said gesturing to the little girl's curiousness of the older boy. While naruto was looking back at the young girl with a confused stare.

Iro saw this and nodded with a smile small, ''Sure why not, musume would you like to go play with the boy?''he said asking the little girl in his lap. Looking up she blinked before waving her tiny little hands in a gesture.

''Y-yeah! I wanna pway!'' which Iro just chuckled at before picking her up and setting her on the floor. Looking toward Ryu he nodded which the man nodded back before he looked at Naruto.

''Ok, Naruto take her with you to the field outside we'll be there in a little while.''he said which naruto just slowly nodded before looking at the little girl and took her hand with his own.

''Alright lets go then...''he said which the little girl took in stride and practically pulled him out the door frame and outside. All this looked quite comical since the girl was only 2 and the boy she was pulling was twice her size and only 2 years older then herself.

After they left though the atmosphere in the room suddenly went tense. Iro moved his eye to Ryu while the warmth in them was still there, but now a cold serious look in them that spoke of a leader.

''Alright Ryu, report your findings...'' which the man just gave a 'hai'.

''Yes, it would seem the assumption's are correct, Iwa is getting more bold with their offenses. When I reached the area I was designated to be in. Their was a scouting Iwa squadron within our border's, I took care of them, but its just how their doing it now. It would seem their getting bolder everyday. Kumo to is from what information I could extract from them that the Sandaime Raikage and Nidaime Tsuchikage will be talking about trade agreements, but its still something to worry about.''he said finishing his report.

Nodding, ''I see things are as I feared then, with the sudden increase with Iwa's forces and their friendly relationship with Kumo things could get very bad in the future...'' he said which Ryu frowned, but nodded in agreement with his leader.

''That's true and I with the war still going on things will only get worse from now on...''he said.

''That is true, but now lets talk...nii-san...''Iro said with a smile on his face, Ryu's stance quickly reverted to an aloof look while a big grin came up on his face.

''Hehe ok, well I know you have questions so go ahead and ask since I to have my own.'' which Iro complied.

''Well I'd like to ask who is that boy your brought along? I can already tell hes different from the stance he was in and the look in his eyes. So care to tell me who he is?'' but the look he got from his brother was something that shocked him a bit.

Ryu's eyes quickly turned into a fatherly warm when naruto was mentioned, ''Ahhh that boy, Well his name is Naruto D. and I found him walking the streets of one of those war-torn villages.''he said but was cut off when Iro rose an eyebrow at the kids name.

''Naruto D.? Whats the initial for?'' but only got a shrug from the man. ''I don't know the kid only said it was the only thing he was left by from his parents. Though get this that boy...he's really something Iro...''he said which the man just rose an eyebrow.

''How hes only what 6, 7 year's old right? Nothing special about that right?'' but only got a negative shake of the head from Ryu. Linking his hands together Ryu spoke.

''No Iro...this boy is very unique...Let me tell you what I mean...''with that Ryu told Iro about his first time seeing Naruto and his amazing capabilities.

**Outside the Compound-Forests of Uzu no Kuni**

It had already been a few minutes since Naruto was dragged by the little girl. Since then he was sitting on the grass watching the little long red haired girl play around on the slide or sandbox. Though looking at the little girl he felt a small smile come up on his face. The little girl was so full of energy it was surprising.

''Oi Oi!'' said a excited voice, looking up he saw the big violet eyes looking back at him. Startled at the sudden closeness he fell backwards making the little red head giggle. Blinking, Naruto looked up at the bright blue sky until he saw the little girl crawl up to him with a curious look in her eyes.

''A-ano...whats youwr name?''she asked, which Naruto just blinked before setting up right before turning his gaze to her. ''Me? Well my name is Naruto, what about you?''he asked

Smiling innocently, ''I-I'm Kushwia Uzumwaki! And I'm...'' she said before counting on her finger's before showing them to his eyes. ''And I'm 2 years wold'' she said messing up her saying like a toddler would. Nodding, Naruto gestured at the playground.

''Why aren't you playing?'' which Kushina looked down at the ground embarrassed, but he did catch her mumbled words.

''Cause I can't swing by mswelf'' nodding a bit he stood up and grasped her tiny little hand in his own.

''Then I guess I'll help you then huh?''he said a bit more cheerily around Kushina. The girl's eyes got wide before she started jumping up and down excited.

''Yay!'' exclaiming the hyper redhead before she tried to get on the swing...

Only for her to be to small to get up there alone. Looking at Naruto, he saw the tears welling up on the sides of her eyes.

''I-I'm to smwall'' trying to jump into the seat. Naruto saw this and chuckled slightly before doing something he's never done before. He walked over to Kushina kneeled eye level with her and picked her up gently surprising the little girl and setting her into the swing.

Kushina blinked before looking at the smiling Naruto, ''T-Thank you...''she said

Hearing her say this he just gave her a nod, ''Now want me to push you?''he asked, Kushina abruptly looked at him and grinned, '' Yes, I wanna go high!'' which he just obliged so with that he lightly pushed the little girl on the swing while thoughts ran through his mind doing so.

_'Why is it...that I'm so much more...relaxed around this little one? I've smiled...laughed more then I was with tou-san...or even more then I can remember actually...'_

Though when he looked upon the little girl that looked to be having the time of her life as he pushed her on the swing, he smiled faintly.

What the two didn't know was that Ryu and Iro were looking at the scene with smiles on their faces. When Iro was told of Naruto's amazing capabilities from Ryu, he admitted to be interested in the boy as well, hell he was shocked greatly when he said the boy was actually 4 years old and just really tall for his age. So when Ryu told him that he adopted Naruto into the clan he was greatly curious of how good a shinobi the boy could be. But now seeing him play with his daughter brought a smile to his face, Kushina's kaa-san died in childbirth while he had to perform a Secret _Uzumaki Fuinjutsu_ on his newborn daughter, since the day of her birth the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _had attacked _Uzu no Kuni_ for some unknown reason.

Now though the little girl that was alone without anyone to play with now had someone here. A boy, that his older brother had taken in as his own, a boy he knew would be something special...

Shaking his head he gestured at Ryu before walking up to the laughing pair of children. During his musing's, he could see that now Kushina was off the swing and now on Naruto's shoulders with her head layed on his head like a pillow. The young Naruto was actually smiling brightly at them as he held Kushina on his shoulders.

Walking up to the two Ryu spoke,''Naruto, I've spoken with Iro-sama here and he has decided to let you become full-fledged Uzumaki. He just wants to ask you one question is all he asks.''he said, but was actually hoping Naruto agrees.

Looking at Iro he spoke, ''I don't care anything to have a family is good enough for me...''he said which both brothers smiled genuinely at. The boy unknowingly was already part of the clan and family. Kneeling down Iro asked, ''Well Naruto I want to ask you a personal question...Do you wish to become strong?''he said with a serious glint in his eyes, but Naruto met his gaze unflinchingly living a life as he had made him grow up quite quick so meeting a man's gaze like this was nothing to him.

''Without a doubt in my mind, I'd do anything to get stronger...''he said

''Alright, and what would you do with this power and strength when you had it?'' this was the most important question. But the answer he got made his eyes go wide while Ryu chuckled somehow expecting the answer.

Glancing at Kushina;s sleeping form he turned his gaze back at Iro with a determined look in them, ''To protect those important to me, I will become strong, stronger then anyone; stronger then the God's themselves if I must if it is to protect those I care about.''

This made Iro close his eyes to hide his shock, the answer he got was so unbelievable and to think he got it from a 4 year old! Chuckling a bit, he opened his eyes once more and said, ''Very well then from today onwards, Uzumaki D. Naruto you are to begin your training as a shinobi of Uzu no Kuni and a proud protector of the Uzumaki Clan!'' Ryu rolled his eyes, Iro was always the bit over dramatic even when they were kids.

''Hai...I will become strong and make the Uzumaki clan proud, come high hell or the wrath of every Bijuu. I will become the strongest being alive so I can protect those important to me...''he stated.

Clasping his hands together Iro spoke with a grin, ''Very good then, Well then I do believe its time we all got some sleep we can discuss your training tomorrow.'' which got nods from Ryu and Naruto. So with that Iro went to take Kushina from Naruto's shoulders which was a bit hard since she was a bit clingy to Naruto form.

So as Naruto watched Iro take his sleeping daughter to her bedroom he took another glance at the little girl and smiled once more,

_'Yeah...to protect those important to me...that is my oath...to protect what I cherish the most till my dying breath...'_

Unknown to anyone, a certain fox had seen the whole interaction with her container and the boy and was greatly curious about the hidden power within the boy. The being chuckled,

_**'Things are getting interesting...hehehe'**_

**5 Year's Later**

5 Year's...

It's been 5 year's since Naruto was adopted into the Uzumaki clan and his first meeting with Kushina. 5 Year's since he began his training with his father, Ryu. And finally 5 year's since his friendship with Kushina grew leaps and bounds.

After his first time meeting with the hyper little redhead, she would stay as close to him as possible. Like as close as him carrying her piggy-back or on his shoulders, but he truly didn't mind in fact especially when he found out her was her favorite thing to do. Kushina, to him was in so many words, but the most simple one was his best friend. No she was more, to him Kushina was most definitely a important person he'd risk death for.

Though embarrassing situation's always followed between him and Kushina which Ryu and Iro would use to blackmail him later on. Kushina though had him promise something very important to not only her, but himself as well, the girl over the last 5 year's was brought into shinobi training herself since she watched naruto train in becoming one and a very strong one at that.

Since his training began, both Ryu and Iro were struck speechless at how fast Naruto learned, be it physically or mentally. The boy was a machine he never stopped! Hell, it took a few clan members to pull the growing boy out of the library to go to bed!

Though, he did shock not just Ryu, but Iro and most of the clan when he showed his ability to excel in all manner of being a shinobi. Whether it be Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and most importantly to the clan as a whole his ability in Fuinjutsu. He wasn't a Uzumaki by blood, but by kami herself the boy was a genius even with them! He could create seal's on the second or experiment to make new ones.

Though personally Naruto's most concentrated art to himself was his Taijutsu,Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Seeing this his father Ryu had Naruto decide on what kind of weapon he wanted. Naruto chose to use a katana like his father.

So with the commission, Ryu had the clan's blacksmith Houseki Uzumaki create a blade for Naruto. The blade was designed for naruto's tall stature of 5'6 with him only being 9 year's old. It was just a normally made katana with only a difference was the Uzumaki insignia upon the pommel and the inscribed words upon the finely crafted blade,

_'Protect those you cherish, if you lose get stronger and defeat the one who beat you, go past your limits and beyond to achieve your goal's. Dare I say, break kami's limit and become something more...'_

For some reason handling a Katana to naruto was almost second nature, his skill's with the blade upon his training was second to none. No one not even Ryu could beat him in an all out kenjutsu duel, and if he did it was due to how much more Ryu had in height then naruto, but that was almost covered. His muscles with kenjutsu and taijutsu training were for some strange reason which also baffled the Uzumaki medic's develop faster then anyone has ever seen.

In which case, naruto was strong very strong, stronger then anyone in the clan was by far, but then again the Uzumaki clan was more generalized in Fuinjutsu then Taijutsu.

Even now, the boy continued to surprise them all each every passing day as he trained. His drive to grow stronger and will to never give in was unsurpassed even by the clan head himself. So when he finally passed and given the title as a shinobi during his second year of training...

They saw how much of a genius Naruto truly was...

So, with how much he improved Iro would give him more to study upon and train in both physically and mentally. And after only 2 years of training in the last 6 year's he was already being dispatched to do mission's with several squads of Uzumaki shinobi.

So on the fifth year of naruto's life in Uzu no Kuni war finally came to their borders and all shinobi were dispatched to stop it from coming to close to their home. So with Naruto's already amazing skill's he was sent out along with his father. Despite how much his best friend Kushina worried about it when he did go out fighting it was all the more relief for the long haired redhead when the troops of the Uzumaki clan came back with big grins on their faces with Naruto between them all with a small smirk of his own.

Even being 9 as he was, Naruto's actions in the war between Uzu no Kuni and those that brought the war to their border showed. Him being the frontal assault on most of every attack that they send or Major defense with the abilities to push them back.

Iwa's Tsuchikage at the time Onoki was still pissed at how only a child was able to hold off his shinobi from any kind of advancing. Even Kumo suffered casualties when naruto came upon the battlefield, they were losing many on their side by only a child at the age of 9!

Naruto's fame spread across the other countries of his feats in the war. How he was only a child, but the skill's of a kage or higher. This got attention of many villages and countries even Damiyo's saw this strange yet powerful boy. So with this, the Uzumaki clan was getting even more known since they produced such a shinobi, but this also got the unwanted attention of Iwa and Kumo's anger as well.

It also got the attention of the Uzumaki Clan's 'allies' Konoha. Whom hasn't helped a damn bit since the war broke out near the Uzumaki border, but the current Hokage wanted to meet the boy to see if the rumors were true. Only for Naruto himself to outright deny his invitation to the surprise of his clan.

Though during the war Iwa and Kumo, saw fit the only way to take down Naruto was to take him down emotionally...

And by that Iwa and Kumo made the biggest mistake of their lifes...

It was when Ryu's command post was ambushed by a combined effort of both Iwa and Kumo did they attack the unprepared uzumaki. There was many many casualties on both sides, Iwa and Kumo lost countless shinobi trying to kill Ryu, but they succeeded in doing so. In which they hoped would emotionally tear the 'Monster child' as they called Naruto apart. Making him unfit to fight in the war...

Oh how wrong they were, when new's reached back to the Uzumaki clan they were all pretty worried when Naruto found out. I mean Uzumaki Ryu was one of the most well respected Uzumaki in all of history. And one damn good of a shinobi, so when they heard he was ambushed by Iwa and Kumo and their two armies.

Things went straight to hell...

_Flashback_

Naruto just sat there infront of Iro who had a saddened look upon his face, he to had just heard the news of his older brother dieing in the war. He truly felt the man shouldn't have died like he did, but he took a lot of them with him. But right now, he just told the very son of the man, his father was killed by his hated enemies. He honestly didn't know what was gonna happen, but was worried Naruto might do something crazy and idiotic...

He was right...

Abruptly standing up Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor and spoke,''Thank you for leaving me with this news Iro-sama, but I must go...''he said turning around so Iro wouldn't see his shadowed eyes. The Clan head had a feeling a dread come upon him and spoke before Naruto could leave, ''Wait Naruto, please don't do what I think your gonna do...Don't do it!''he pleaded with the boy no _man_ that had fought in the war and was un undoubtedly stronger then him in certain aspects.

Turning his head slightly naruto spoke in the most chilling tone Iro has ever felt before, ''No Iro-sama, I will not let this go...Tou-san was the one who brought me out of that accursed life. Gave me a new life and family...and those bastards..._killed him_..._I will not let this go un-punished_...'' the words he spoke made Iro freeze in place. It sounded like death itself was talking to him!

Shaking him out of his stupor, ''But Naruto, what your doing is suicide! Your father wouldn't want this for you! Please don't do it, think about what you have here if you go out there and fight you won't be coming back alive! Think about Kushina, she would be torn up if you died and you damn well know it!''he said trying to plead his adopted nephew out of doing what he was gonna do.

Naruto stood there at the door frame for a good few seconds before turning around completely and revealing his eyes upon Iro, who saw the look in them nearly had a heart attack.

They held such anger and intensity he was close to the brink of passing out. The blue in them were as cold as the coldest glacier and were sharp enough to cut through solid steel. Naruto's face was contorted into a face that showed his immense anger, but also pure un-controlled _hate_.

''No...I won't die...not right now Iro-sama, I'm not doing this for not just out to avenge tou-san, but to end this petty war. We are losing many lifes to this and I won't allow it anymore. Besides...Kushina-chan, should know better then anyone I can't die easy...But I will be back Iro-sama and this time whether I come back hated by the clan or not for my actions I don't care at least I helped my clan...But I will go give Kushina a visit before I go...''he said

Not seeing anyway to stop the teen he lowered his head in defeat, ''Very well Naruto, but please don't die out there...The clan needs you...Kushina needs you...''he said which naruto just nodded before he disappeared in a shushin.

Appearing infront of kushina's room he quietly opened the door to see the sleeping redhead with piles upon piles of fuinjutsu scroll's around her on the bed. Smiling amusingly, he gently put the scroll's away before lifting up Kushina's sleeping form and put her in bed before covering her up. Upon doing this he kissed her forehead with a few goodnight words to her.

_''Goodnight, Kushina-chan...hope you don't get mad at me for my actions...''_ with that Naruto strapped his katana, the one his father had made for him, across his back and covered up his face with a black mask. With that he jumped to the window and jumped into the forest heading for the fight of his life.

Kyuubi within kushina's seal saw the little interaction and frowned, the boy she watched for the last 6 year's kept amazing the bijuu everyday. The way the boy grew stronger, his abnormal way of learning and abilities no other human has she seen had before. Kushina, the girl she was starting to talk to early on would probably be worried sick for the boy. Hell, even she, The Kyuubi no Kitsune was worried for the kid...

_**'Correction man, no boy faces what he does everyday...'**_

_Flashback Over_

Needless to say, what naruto did would be told for years and years to come. Storming into the combined base of both Iwa and Kumo which in-itself was the size of a Hidden village. The angry Uzumaki, raised all sorts of hell in the place planting explosive tags all around the weapon storage's to food and water supply. He also practically used his arsenal in Ninjutsu to destroy many unexpecting shinobi. In which awoke a hornets nest.

Upon the next scene that followed could only be said to have been insane and completely shocking, a nine year old by himself was fighting and actually destroying waves and waves of shinobi left and right. The wrathful Uzumaki was like a vengeful god, his anger couldn't be sated until all those that were in on the attack of his father felt his full wrath. This battle had gotten the attention of both the Sandaime Raikage and Sandaime Tsuchikage, and both were shocked at seeing the one person that had been the biggest thorn in their side in the war. And seeing most of their shinobi all lay dead at their feet made their anger for the unnaturally strong child go up even higher.

The battle that happened next could only be described as...

Destructive...

One lone child fought two kages and leftover shinobi. Naruto had to use everything he had to fight them at a stand still, while the other shinobi were pretty much just caught in the crossfire. Though the odds were stacked very high against Naruto, he did the impossible, he was beating both of the Kage's back.

That is when the old Tsuchikage pulled out the last trick up his sleeve, hoping it would catch the devil child's guard off for them both to kill him.

Too bad he didn't know how bad he just messed up...

_Flashback_

Panting, Naruto held his katana out infront of him against the two exhausted kage infront of him. The area around them was full of crater's, upheaval's of rock from Onoki's doton jutsus and a massive thunderstorm from the Raikage's nature powered raiton jutsus. Bodies of both kage's shinobi littered the ground around them. All killed by one child...

A kami forsaken child!

Naruto's form wasn't any better, he was bleeding everywhere, his katana was closing to shattering, but thanks to enhancing it with Futon chakra it was able to sustain attacks, but even that was cutting it close. Over his face was just blood going down his head. All his other weapons were gone due to fighting a massive army.

He had wounds coming from every part of his body, big slash wounds across his chest, a scorch mark upon his back which would have left a scar if not for his protective chest-plate. His left arm was useless due it being broken in several places by a doton jutsu. Which left him holding his weapon with his right hand.

Blood poured from all around him out of his wounds and from the blood of his enemies around the battlefield...

Panting, the Sandaime Raikage, a very tall muscular dark-skinned man was kneeling on one knee as the other used for support. The man was covered in injuries as well, from a broken jaw and a quite a few teeth knocked out from what looked like a well placed punch. The man's right arm was totally singed from down on up. His left eye was closed due to having to much blood pouring down his face.

Panting, ''Damn, now I see why this kid was such a pain during our offenses. His father was just as bad, but this kid...hes something else...'' he said while his respect for the kid despite his anger toward him rose a few notches.

Onoki just snorted, he to was completely bloody from head to toe. His armor long forgotten in the battle when it proved useless to the boy's shocking strength. Onoki was a man the size of a head piece and a half, he wore at the moment Tsuchikage, battle armor, but right now it was cracking or falling apart. His nose was broken in ways that medical jutsu wouldn't ever be able to fix. His chest was practically cut to ribbons from the boy' futon attack's and slashes from his katana enhanced swings.

''Meh, I agree which is why I have this final trick up my sleeve...''he said getting his partner's attention. Onoki started digging in his armor until he pulled out a small scroll.

Naruto tensed ready for a possible attack, but he was already reaching his limit just by standing where he was. He doubted he could get back to Uzu no Kuni like he was now...

Though when the Raikage saw what the scroll really was he had a nervous look in his eyes.

''Mm, I don't think that's such a good idea here, this kid might actually snap if you unseal that...''he said a bit worried. Onoki just snorted already smearing his blood on the scroll.

''I don't care, whatever it takes to kill this bastard the better. So kid, I hope your ready to see this!''he said so when the scroll popped into smoke it revealed something that made Naruto's bod go into shock...

It was the body of his father Uzumaki Ryu...skin pale as white lips pale blue eyes void of life...

Raikage saw the sudden change in behavior of the kid and suddenly felt something off...

he was right...

''Y-y-you...BAS**TARDS!**'' Naruto screamed in rage...

The two never saw it coming.

_Flashback Over_

What would have been told by those two kages that survived the incident was something that was just plain impossible. When onoki showed the kid his fathers corpse, he practically snapped big time. He started to release so much killer intent on them it froze them in place, they never commented on it, but to them it was the scariest thing in their lifes. They saw the very ground around them start to crack and break.

The boy lost all consciousness with his body and somehow moved instinctively, what he did shattered all borderline of the word impossible in their minds. The kid grabbed the air itself somehow and started to grip it before they heard something like he was ripping paper, but the kid brought both his hands down with the sound of earth tearing itself apart. The battlefield around them started to shift uncontrollably and break apart causing fissure's, upheaval's the size of a mountain and the land itself actually _flipping_ in over itself.

It was like mother nature was pissed, and bought down the mother of all earthquakes. It shook the very foundation of the Elemental Counties, but the boy wasn't done he moved along taking his fathers body, but also punching the air itself as a strange bubble was around his fist at the time.

When he did this multiple shockwaves blasted from where he punched and into both Kages sending them flying into one of the upheaval's at the time. In-which knocked them both out from flying at such high speeds.

That day...that battle was only seen by a few, but described it as ''Kami smiting the very earth she created, the power of which was indescribable...it was scary...''

The Uzumaki clan on that very same night all heard about naruto leaving to avenge his father, but some were not believing he would come back despite his amazing abilities.

Kushina herself, the poor little 7 year old was devastated when she heard how this all happened, the death of Ryu, naruto's departure to strike back. She wanted to see him desperately to know he was safe, but Kyuubi within her was telling her things were fine.

Though when they felt the tremor's coming from where the Iwa and Kumo's main force base camp was they were a little nervous...

So imagine all their shock when a unconscious naruto walks through the gates blood all over carrying the dead body of his father on his shoulder. The dull look in his eyes scared many since it showed he wasn't in-control of his body at the time. Only when he laid the body of his father at the feet of a shocked Iro did naruto's bloody form hit face first into the ground as his katana snapped in half upon hitting the ground with him.

Seeing the state Naruto was in he sent for the best medics to start healing on him. He had to also hold back Kushina as she was desperately trying to see her best friend only to see his injured and bloody form be carried on a stretcher as he was surrounded by medics trying to desperately heal him.

That very morning, both Iro and Kushina were at Naruto's bedside as he healed, Kushina was laying beside his form trying to do anything to heal him in anyway possible. Iro, the man was jumbled with so many thoughts.

_'Reports are already coming from the battlefield corpses everywhere, and from what the report said, it looked like the Kyuubi came though there...'_ Looking at Naruto's form he let out a small grimace.

_'To have let loose like you did naruto...what horror must you have seen to done something like that...I mean making upheaval's? Flipping the land itself? Causing earthquakes?...Naruto just what exactly are you?' _He was amazed at this Ryu always said naruto was unique, but this...this was completely incredible.

The boy was only 9 years old, but did something in one night no one in history has been able to do. Fight an army alone, fight and beat two kage's single handedly. It was an impossible feat all on its own, but Naruto did it. He was quite certain now, people would know his name now there was no denying it now. Naruto's reputation was going to skyrocket because of this. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if other village's put this in their history books or something.

Looking up at his daughter he saw her sleeping peacefully beside Naruto with a small smile on her face. Looking upon the scene he found it amusing since he and Ryu always thought of two together quite adorable. Getting up gently he left the room so the two could be the only their in each others presence. He could talk to Naruto later...

**1:00 A:M- Naruto's Recovery Room**

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto sudden felt a jolt of massive pain all over his body. He grit his teeth endearing the jolt of sudden pain, upon is lessening he opened his eyes once more to see it was night out. That's when sudden rush of memories hit him,

_'The battle!...what happened? All I remember was fighting the Tsuchikage and Raikage before that old midget Onoki pulled out some scroll then everything else went white...'_

Looking around the room he saw medical supplies on his left along with a few get well letter's from fellow Clan member's. This brought a smile upon his face, looking on his right his eyes widened to see his best friend Kushina sleeping beside him holding onto his bandaged right arm tightly. The little girl's face had tears going down her face and her eyes were clenched tightly to show she was having a nightmare, the quivering of her bottom lip was the key knowing she was in some sort of distress.

Quickly as he could, Naruto scooted himself closer to her quivering body, that's when he heard her whispering words from the nightmare she was having.

''D-don't die...Naruto-kun...D-don't die on me...please... don't die...'' his eyes soften, the little girl must be dreaming of his injured form form...

Sliding into bed once more, he wrapped his left arm around Kushina and brought her into his chest while ignoring grimace of pain doing so, but he continued ignoring his jolting slight pains and hugged the trembling girl to himself to try and quell her fear's and rid the nightmare that was haunting her.

It seemed to work when she started to quiver less and snuggled closer into him embracing his warmth he gave off. Seeing this he hugged even tighter as he started feeling the effects of sleep taking over him once again so allowing to to take him into the world of sleep he drifted off with his on top of Kushina own with his arms around her protectively.

This would be the sight his medic's would come to see to check up on him that same morning...

**7:27 A.M-Naruto's Recovery Room**

''Awwww, they look so cute together~~'' squealed a nurse as two more of them nodded as well looking at the scene before them. Kushina's form was mingled with Naruto's own her face an inch from his own as her little arms together around his body, while Naruto wasn't that much different his position didn't change much from early on, but his face was in the same position as Kushina's with his arms around her small body compared to his own.

But what was the real cute thing to the nurses was the way, Naruto, the pride of the Uzumaki clan and now Legend among the Elemental Nation's look so much like the child he looked to be. He wasn't the powerful entity upon the battlefield that striked fear into the hearts of his enemies. He was just a normal boy. Albeit, he was by far not normal that much was known, but he was still a child that really didn't have a childhood and really acted like one around Kushina. It was thought by many people that, Naruto was bipolar with how he acted a little like a child around Kushina, but then a veteran soldier on briefing of mission's or on the battlefield.

Either way, this scene to the nurses was quite a sight to see...

''We're done here, lets go before we wake them up''said one nurse with the other two nodding in agreement.

''Very well'' with that they checked his status before leaving the room closing the door with a gentle 'click'.

A few minutes later, Kushina's eyes started to twitch before slightly opening them only to close them back from the bright light of the morning.

_'I curse you sun, I shall find a way to relinquish your burning rays! Or my name is Uzumaki Kushina Dattebane!~~'_

Kyuubi chuckled at her containers words, it was so funny sometimes how much Kushina hated the sun in the mornings,

_**'Wakey wakey, Kushina-chan~~~'**_

_'Huh? Kyu-chan? When did you wake up?'_

_**'Meh, Around a few minutes ago, but you certainly found yourself in a good predicament if I do say so myself...'**_

Mentally scrunching her face up in confusion, which to kyuubi made her look like a kit to her amusement,

_'What do you mean?'_

_**'Well, what do you remember before you fell asleep?'**_

_'Hmm, well all I can remember is being with tou-san in Naruto-kun's room when he was recovering...'_

Finding the upcoming question amusing she asked,

_**'And do you remember anything else before you fell asleep?'**_

_'Uhhh...no?'_

_**'Hehehe, then wake up and you'll see what I'm talking about, also tell Naruto-kun I said hi~~'**_ and before Kushina could reply, Kyuubi mentally pushed her out of her mindscape with a small laugh.

That's when Kyuubi's face got serious, She did give Kushina small lie there she was awake through everything, when Naruto left and returned, she had seen his body upon return. It was a good thing Kushina wasn't able to see the full extent of his injuries or she would be having nightmares for a while. Though, she did hear of Naruto's achievement.

To say she, the Kyuubi no Kitsune strongest of all Bijuu was surprised was an understatement.

She was completely shocked at seeing someone like Naruto's age doing what he did, sure she's seen his abilities before during spar's with Iro and other clan members, but she heard of what he did at the base.

_'Decimating it completely leaving no survivor's with only the Tsuchikage and Raikage barely alive...'_

Now, she found it shocking when she felt the tremor's from where the battle took place, she and everyone else in Uzu no Kuni felt the quakes and tremors coming from the battle, and to learn that someone outside the battle seen it was Naruto to have caused such shockwaves and from the earth itself was saying there was much much more to naruto then she or anyone else knew.

The puzzle that was Uzumaki D. Naruto, that was almost solved by her just got much more confusing and challenging. In history no human, was recorded in the Elemental Nation's to have the control and manipulation to control the very earth itself, yet Naruto did it himself and on godly levels as well from what this spectator reported.

Now usually she wasn't so interested in human's, but Naruto was by human standards 'not human' for his terrifying powers and the strength he wields. Now to her, Naruto was most definitely strong strong enough to probably face the Ichibi or Nibi, but not any higher. But an assumption like that, was most legendary in itself.

She honestly couldn't wait for the coming future of how much stronger Naruto might become and the relationship between himself and her container...

Back in the real world, Kushina's eyes suddenly snapped open to see nothing, but the sleeping face of Naruto infront of her. Holding back a yelp of surprise, Kushina looked down see her small body engulfed in the arms of Naruto with his own covering her in a soothing yet protective manner. She blushed though, when she felt her arms wrapped his back or at least mostly around his back since he was still much taller then her.

Kyuubi within hr mindscape, giggled at her container's position...

''Eep...'' muttered a maroon faced Kushina, this seemed to wake Naruto up for he started to stir a bit, but this got the action of him opening his eyes...

Naruto, suddenly heard the sound of what was like a mouse? So opening his eyes, he was staring into the violet eyes of the 7 year old Kushina. He laid there staring into the surprised eyes of his best friend until they heard the door open.

Upon entering, Iro found the surprising yet funny sight of his daughter in the same bed as her best friend hugging each other. Chuckling, he spoke...

''Heh, I see your awake Naruto and are in good care if what I see before me is anything to go by, but I must ask to wait for that kind of action, I'm to young to be a grandfather right now...''he said before bursting in laughter when naruto's eyes grew to comical proportion's as a full body blush came forth. Kushina wasn't much better, despite being only 7 she knew of what her father was speaking of and wasn't any better, her face matched her hair with it being the color of a deep maroon. Her violet eyes were getting wide as they possibly could be, but the sudden action's of a certain vixen made it much worse for the little redhead.

_**'Oooo, I sense a very very good future for you Kushina-chan~~~'**_

This only made her blush deepen worse, but she did look at her tou-san who was smirking up a storm with a terrifying eye.

''TOU-SAN!'' she yelled, before jumping out of bed and pounding at Iro with her little fists; Iro just put up his arms defensively as his energized daughter kept pounding away at him. Naruto watched this a little surprised yet amused at her reaction.

A few minutes later, a panting Kushina was sitting on the bed with a pout with Naruto sitting upright with his injuries all, but healed. Yet another fascinating ability of his to heal at such incredible speeds, but he was still getting worried glances from Kushina with his bloody form flashing in her mind.

Iro suddenly spoke, ''Naruto, I have been informed your ready to be discharged from here, but I do have questions for you...''he said which naruto nodded.

''Hai, I know Iro-sama, but Kushina-chan would you mind stepping outside?'' he asked, but got a defiant stare from the girl.

''No way!, I wanna hear what you did and besides if I am to become a shinobi, then I must hear the words of someone I see as a great shinobi, hear the experiences when their on the battlefield. So please, don't hesitate Naruto-kun...''she said while both Iro and Naruto were looking at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

''K-kushina-chan...''

''M-musume...?''

Seeing the looks she was getting, she blushed looking away from them, ''W-what?, I can speak freely and however I want to!'' she said puffing out her cheeks. This seemed to get a small smile from Iro and a chuckle from Naruto.

Placing a hand on her hand Naruto ruffled her hair making her pout even more.

''Ahahaha, I see, but your still a squirt Kushina-chan so none of that tough talk, ok?'' he said jokingly, which Kushina stuck her tongue out at him which only amused them both even further.

''Hey! I'm only 2 years younger then you! Even if your taller then me!'' she pointed out indignantly. Naruto just chuckled even more while messing up her hair even more. Thus earning a small growl from her which soon turned into her trying to pull his hand away from her.

Iro seeing the childish scene suddenly remembered what he needed to ask Naruto about, ''Well, enough games, Naruto I need you to explain everything to me right when you arrived at the base and if you can...when you left...'' trying to not say, 'And when you carried your dead father's body all the way back to Uzu no Kuni'.

Flinching which Iro caught, Naruto stopped his 'torture' with Kushina which the little girl looked worryingly at him.

''Yes, it is best you know, right after I left Uzu no Kuni...''

Thus, Naruto explained everything to Iro, his arrival at the base, his laid out plan of destroying their supplies and hesitating a bit on his part of his silent killings of many shinobi. He also told him of when he unleashed his arsenal of Ninjutsu the rest shinobi that weren't exterminated by the attack jumped at him. Naruto, spoke of his fighting with the army, using his control of futon, suiton, and raiton to its fullest potential, releasing all of his abilities in kenjutsu to their fullest capabilities.

Then he told them of his fight with Onoki and that Raikage with the last of the shinobi joining them. Iro was amazed of how the boy held his own against the two kages after facing an army that size, while Kushina had a starry look in her eyes, Naruto told them of when he had to release all of his personally created Chakra and Weight seal's upon his body and katana to make himself at the at least a little above both Onoki and the Raikage.

Afterwards he explained the fight, Onoki using his _Jinton Release (Dust Release)_ while the Raikage used his raiton jutsu that was powered by the natural lightning itself.

''Then how did you fight them both when they used those kind of elements, Naruto-kun?'' Kushina asked cutely with curiosity. Naruto smiled, ''Well, lets just say I have my own way of facing elements like that and leave it at that. Now onto what else I remember...''

''All I remember next, is that all three of us were at our ends, and I was close to collapsing...until Onoki did something...'' he said with a thoughtful look come up on his face.

''Try and remember Naruto, please I need to know its very important...'' Iro said, hiding his astonishment of the man infront of him, Naruto was only 9 years old to young to be on the battlefield or be a shinobi for that matter. But, the boy was very adamant to become one, it was still so incredible to see someone as young as him rise to power in such speed as he has.

_'Hell, I'd say he could be the 'True' Kami no Shinobi in the next few years with the rate hes going...Unlike, that old fool Hiruzen...'_

Straining his mind for what happened next, he found the clips of small memories hitting him, Onoki pulling out a scroll, the raikage warning the old kage, the sound of a scroll releasing...

That's when the body of his dead tou-san flashed in his mind...

Snapping open his eyes, Naruto screamed!

**''Onoki! You old fucking dwarf! You better pray to Kami I don't find you, for not even Kami will stop me from Murdering you!''** shocking the two Uzumaki's in the room or Kushina's case scaring her.

Iro, jumped out of his seat and held the struggling Naruto down, ''Naruto! Naruto calm down!, The fight is over you won!'' but the words didn't cease the screaming blond that that was now in a enraged state.

The killing intent coming from the blond startled many in the hospital while some shinobi were speeding toward the building to find the source. Iro was having much trouble holding down the furious boy, Kushina was watching with tearful eyes wondering what made her best friend go into such a state.

_**'War can do many things Kushina-chan, and there is many things Naruto hides from you. Like his side of a deadly warrior or his anger and hate to those he despises the most. What your seeing now is naruto's mental blockade he has probably held back all these years completely destroy itself whatever happened in that battle must have made Naruto-kun snap...'**_

_'I-is there anyway to stop this? I want Naruto-kun back...this one scares me...'_

_**'Kushina-chan, you might have to get used to this side of Naruto, there will be times when hes like that in the future and he will need your help to quell down his anger or he might just lose himself in the state of blood lust and hate, but a way to turn him away from this kind of state is only one way, and that's from having someone very important to him try and pull him back to reality before he loses himself...'**_

After hearing what Kyuubi said, Kushina looked at the struggling form of her best friend and her tou-san who was trying to calm him down only to end up failing and making it worse. She decided what to do...

_'I will help Naruto-kun in anyway I can. As long as he comes back to normal...I'll do anything...'_

_**'Good kit, but hurry he's getting worse!'**_

Snapping out her stupor, Kushina stood up and ran to the bed before jumping onto Naruto's form. Pushing away her tou-san she placed her hands upon his shoulders and got into his face,

''Naruto-kun, wake up! This isn't you! Your not like this!'' but it was to no avail, the blond was almost at his limit before breaking loose and letting his lust for Onoki's death overcome him.

''Kushina get off him, hes not in-control of his body at the moment!'' Iro shouted trying to handle the situation, but his musume just made it worse. Though he couldn't help, but know she was probably more worried then he was with how Naruto was acting.

He didn't get an answer from her since she was too concentrated to find a way to calm Naruto down. That's when something flashed into her mind, she had seen other people do that one 'thing' to someone they cared about and it was between a man and a woman. Though she did gain an atomic blush of she thought would be the only to way to bring him out of his furious induced state.

Leaning closer to his face, she clasped her little hands on his face with both cheeks halting his trembling head and him staring right at her,

''K-kusina-c-chan...!'' he struggled to say, though she did see the slight change in his blue eyes it didn't completely change from his bloodthirsty ones. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye, ''Naru-kun, I want you back to normal and I'll do anything to make it happen...even this...'' and before Iro could do anything, the 7 year old leaned closer to naruto's face and before the blond knew it.

His lips were linked together with Kushina's own shocking him to his very core while Iro's eyes just went wide in comical proportions till they could quite possibly pop out. Kyuubi, inside the seal silently cheered her container on for such an action!

Naruto's clearing up blue eyes looked into the determined violet ones of Kushina, that was it needed before Naruto's blood lust state crumbled away, and a blush of monumental proportions erupted onto his face.

Kushina wasn't any better the little girl just kissed her best friend! Though, she did hide it quite well when her eyes showed contempment when she kissed him. Breaking apart quickly, Kushina laid her hand in the crook of Naruto's shoulder and spoke, ''N-naruto-kun...don't change like that...I don't wanna see you become like that again...p-p-please...don't...''she said.

His wide eyes quickly softened and before Iro knew it, linked his arms around the crying girls frame and hugged her tight to him. He placed his head on her shoulder while whispering words to her,

_''I-I'm sorry...you saw Kushi-chan...I never wanted you to see that side of me...But I won't ever let it happen again...that I promise you...''_ this made Kushina's face break into a wide smile and before the blond knew it, Kushina pushed him back on the bed with her small frame over his own.

''T-thank you Naruto-k-kun!'' she squealed before seeing the position she was in. Even for a 7 year old, it was quite embarrassing, she was straddling his stomach with her hands on muscular chest and her face inches from his own.

Upon seeing this, they both gained monumental blushes, but didn't break out of the position. Naruto moved his head slightly to Iro and to his irritation saw not only Iro, but many nurses and shinobi alike looking at the scene with knowing smirks or 'awwww' looks.

''Uh...Iro-sama, can we talk later...?'' which the snickering man just nodded having to much trouble holding in his laughter. It wasn't everyday you see your 7 year old daughter get her first kiss and then get in such a position in one day, but also with her childhood best friend.

He honestly saw the two would look perfect together...

After ushering everyone out of the room much to their disappointment since they wanted to keep watched the scene between the two little tykes, much to their embarrassment. When they left Iro went out the door due to the glare from his musume which scared him to the core.

It told him the message quite clearly...

She wanted alone time with Naruto and he would allow it...

Back inside the room, neither of the two had moved yet until Naruto, slightly moved his arms a bit and placed them on Kushina's shoulders. Upon doing this, Kushina went rigid and looked at him with curious eyes. Smiling a little he spoke,

''Kushina-chan,are gonna stay on top of me like this all day or what?'' with a small blush on his face, blinking the girl saw her position and quickly was sitting beside Naruto whistling innocently, but Naruto just chuckled at her form of trying to act innocent...

''Kushina-chan, we need to talk about what just happened...ok?'' he said worried for her. When she heard this her head dropped a little thinking Naruto would be angry at her, she felt his eyes upon even now.

Naruto saw her state quickly change to a sadden one and he immediately understood, she probably hated herself for doing something so strange at her age with him, but it was necessary to calm him down, plus he did quite like it...

Looking upon her form, he gently raised his left arm and did see her flinch of her body seeing the shadow of his left arm raise.

_'She couldn't quite possibly think I would hurt her...'_ quickly he pulled her into a hug with his left arm pulling her form into his form while wrapping his right arm around her body. He wanted to do anything to soothe her worries, what he did back there...he never wanted Kushina to see and for her to bring him back from the brink of insanity was quite a feat, his respect for the girls courage was even higher then it already was.

Kushina stiffened when he wrapped his arm around her, but she froze completely when his arm wrapped around her, she couldn't speak or do anything except stay frozen in place. So when naruto face went to her ear, she heard him speak five words that broke the proverbial dam of emotions.

_''Just let it out Kushina-chan...''_

And she did, not a second later tears started to swell up in her eyes before she stated crying into Naruto's bandages chest. It escalated into soft cries into loud wails which were slightly muffled as she was against his chest the whole time. She let out all her emotions ranging from when she saw his injured form, from his bandaged body on the bed to finally his enraged state going wild. Letting out the emotions she kept down were freely coming out like a waterfall.

Naruto just sat there holding Kushina's trembling and wailing form and hugged her tighter, he honestly felt like the worst person in the whole kami forsaken world. To have Kushina like this, he truly felt like a fool how did he not see her hidden emotions when he was around her and the times he taught her in the shinobi arts?

He lowered his head his hair shadowing his eyes and spoke,

_''I'm so sorry Kushi-chan...I've been a horrible friend to you haven't I?...''_ Kushina's head perked up and looked at his face with her big red puffy eyes with tear marks on her face.

''N-no you haven't!...Y-you've been g-great to me...i-its just...I w-worry for y-you Naruto-k-kun!'' she said, Naruto raised his head to have his own eyes meeting hers. The silence between the two was tense, until Kushina acted first.

Taking the first step, the little red head slowly went closer to naruto's face with her violet eyes gazing into his sapphire ones, she interlocked her lips with his own in a small kiss which in adults eyes would find adorable or cute, but to Naruto it told him so much more...

The boy, stiffened at the action, but slowly closed his eyes and leaned into it enjoying the sensation he was feeling when being kissed by Kushina. He didn't know what it was, maybe he was to young to know, but didn't care as long as Kushina was with him he didn't have a care in the world.

Kushina closed her eyes as well and leaned in as well deepening the kiss just a bit, before they broke apart and her leaning her head on his shoulder hiding her blush that could rival the sun itself.

Speaking softly, ''Kushi-chan, I need to say...I'm sorry for putting you through that, but also...what was...the kiss for?'' he said confused, but won't deny he liked the feeling.

Kushina didn't avert her eyes when she looked at him, but the blush on her face grew intensely. ''N-naruto-kun...I'm to young to know what this feeling is, but I do say this...I...I...Ilikeyou!''she said quickly, but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

Kushina expected many thing to happen when she said that, but what she didn't expect was for him to raise her heard up to see him looking at her with a strange look in his eyes, but she diverted her attention to the sudden feeling of Naruto giving her a slight kiss on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

I see...I'll tell you the truth then...I like you to Kushi-chan...''he said getting a blush from, but quickly embraced herself in Naruto's arm's enjoying his warmth.

''Good, then I wanna stay in your arms a bit longer Naru-kun...''she said softly before drifting off into a light sleep earning a chuckle from him, but he slowly started to feel the effects of sleep taking over. With that he settled himself on the bed laying down with Kushina's form over his own and her head laying in the crook of his shoulder facing his way. Resting his head atop hers he let his eyes drift a bit before falling asleep.

A few minutes later Iro would come upon the scene of his musume in the embrace of his brothers adopted son. He could see something big happened with the content smiles on their faces but already knew he would never know what truly happened...

**2 Day's Later-Iro's Office**

Naruto sat infront of his leader with Kushina by his side, he was released a day ago. So resting for the day he went to see Iro so he could understand what truly happened after he blacked out during his fight with the kages. Every time he asked people would just say it was better for Iro to tell him. So here he was sitting with Kushina holding his hand with a serious expression on her face which was quite odd for a 7 year old.

Iro infront of them, was sporting a hardened expression, which actually hid his curiosity of the two before him. Ever since yesterday they were much closer then before, he's seen them together almost all the time, but now they were practically inseparable.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he spoke, ''Well Naruto, since you can't remember what happen during that battle, I'll tell you, but I myself and everyone else truly never saw it we were told by someone that seen the battle first-hand. So what I might tell you will be quite...shocking...'' Naruto just nodded grimly, needing to know what happened after he blacked out. Sighing he explained, he told him of the report when Onoki released the scroll ignoring the warning the raikage gave him and showed the dead body of his father to him. This resulted with Naruto's eyes narrowing dangerously, but a slight squeeze of his hand from Kushina comforted him a bit, but did not ease his anger toward the old kage. Iro, explained to him also that when the body was shown to him, he practically 'snapped' and went over his limit.

''Basically Naruto, all we know is that you were reported to have done something unimaginable, for when you lost yourself in your rage and anger. You did something unimaginable, I don't know how you did it, but you did. You, Naruto,even without intentionally doing it caused massive tremors in the earth itself. It was reported you 'grabbed' the air itself and ripped it apart creating upheaval's the size of a bijuu, making fissure's that would sink a shinobi village and an earthquake strong enough the shake the Elemental Nations itself. Hell we have reports coming from all corners of the nations saying they to felt the slight shockwaves of the earth itself moving. So I ask you Naruto, what did you do?'' he said.

Naruto just sat there wide eyed, but no other visible reaction from him. Kushina though was a different story, her eyes were comically wide and her jaw was on the floor. They both were shocked to hear, Naruto did such a thing and with the earth itself, even Kyuubi within Kushina was greatly impressed, to hear Naruto to do such a thing was now telling he Bijuu Naruto was no normal human hell she was having a hard time to even call him human with what he's done so far.

The only Bijuu she knows that had that kind of control to manipulate the earth like that was the Ichibi and even then all he had was slight control over the earth and mastery over sand. She herself despite what legends portray her as, couldn't do what naruto did. Sure, she could cause tsunami's and levels mountains with a swing of her tail, but to cause earthquakes to shake the Elemental Nations themselves?

Nah, no way in hell could she do that even on her best of days...

''W-wow...''Kushina said breaking the silence. Naruto raised his head up to look at Iro.

''Iro-sama, I don't know how I did that honestly, I don't even remember what happened, but just bits and pieces here and there...'' he said getting a nod from the man. ''I see, its understandable to have done what you did before fighting those two its no wonder you can't remember much.'' he said.

Nodding, he gave a side glance to Kushina before looking back at Iro, ''Though, this has shown me something Iro-sama...No doubt this has brought much more attention to the Uzumaki clan then what they wanted am I right?'' getting a grim nod from the man while Kushina looked a bi confused.

''But, that's good right? I mean, having a reputation would tell those that would try to attack us to back off wouldn't it?'' she said confused entirely, wouldn't that stop all the war's coming to their borders?

Shaking his head, Iro responded, ''No musume, it actually makes things pretty bad for us, for you see now the other Shinobi villages know that we have such a shinobi in our clan and will feel threatened. So it can end up pretty bad for us...But to fix this problem is the question...'' he murmured.

But Naruto heard him and spoke with a sad look to Kushina, ''I know one way that I think will truly fix this or at the least get the attention off your backs...''he said, Iro looked up to Naruto's face with a curious look in his eyes.

''Really? What is it then?'' but from the downcast look coming from the blond he knew it could be bad for him or the clan in general...

''Well...the only way I can think of is that I...'disappear' to take the attention of the clan and onto myself...''he said getting a confused look from Kushina, but a shocked one from Iro.

''N-naruto...you d-don't m-mean to...'' only to his fear a nod from the spiky blond boy.

''Yes, if you think about it...its truly the only way to ward them off the clan;;;besides I couldn't bare to see the clan hurt because of me...'' the conversation was making Kushina worried especially the horrified eyes of Iro and the sad ones of Naruto's, so she spoke

''Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing? What do you mean by 'disappear'?'' worried of what he was talking about, but she received no answer from the two making her worries grow. That's when Naruto spoke again,

''What I mean Kushi-chan, is I plan to erase my existence from the world for a while hiding my presence from everyone never to be heard for a long time.'' he saw the sudden look of horror on her face and quickly continued to ease her thoughts.

''Don't worry, I won't be gone long...Iro-sama here can give me a 'long term mission' which would last at least a year. That way it would throw off the heat the clan is getting from my actions and also allow me to train to get stronger.'' he got a deadpan look from Iro which was saying loud and clear...

_'Seriously? You wanna get stronger?'_

''B-but I don't want you to go!'' she said looking him in the eye with a sad look in her eye violet orbs. Flinched at her look, but remained resilient. ''I know Kushi-chan, but I don't got another choice...besides...it will only be a year, right Iro-sama?'' which got a nod from the man who couldn't help but agree with naruto's logic.

''See?, besides when the year is over, I'll come straight back to you, so don't worry, ok?'' he said gently trying to soothe the tearing redhead.

Hanging her head low she spoke, ''P-p-promise...?'' she murmured silently, but Naruto heard her and scooted closer to her picked her up and set her on his lap. This got a wide eyed look from Iro and a small 'eep' from Kushina, but that soon stopped when she looked into naruto's eyes. They stared at each other a few seconds before Naruto closed the distance and in a move that shocked Iro to the very core. Kissed Kushina on the lips, though the small little girl blushed at the action first accepted it and leaned into it a bit.

They stayed like that a few minutes not seeing the gaping Iro watching the scene, before softly breaking apart with Kushina leaning against his form and him holding her closely. Kushina looked up into Naruto's eyes and spoke,

''Fine, I'm ok with it...as long as you come back to me, Got. That!'' she said poking him in the chest with a look that said, _'You better or you shall feel my wrath!' _

Chuckling, he nodded with that she leaned against him feeling safe in his arms. Iro, seeing enough spoke, ''Uhhh...what did I just see?'' said a wide eyed Iro, Naruto and Kushina both blinked and looked at him before blushing up a storm...

They forgot he was there...

**Uzumaki Clan Compound-Main Gate's**

Standing infront of the entrance to the clan, Naruto was there with Kushina infront of him as was Iro, behind him was a crowd of his comrades and friends he's made with the clan. It was announced, Naruto was gonna be leaving on a long term mission to the shinobi of the clan which word soon spread throughout the whole clan. So they chose to see him off, despite he wasn't a Uzumaki by blood, he was a Uzumaki in everything else.

Looking at the crowd, Naruto waved at them with a smile before turning his attention to Iro, he stood at attention when he saw the serious look in his eyes.

''Naruto...are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to...'' only to have Naruto shake his head in response.

''No Iro-sama, I know this is the only way, any other would possibly endanger the clan and I would rather die then let that happen. Plus...tou-san would agree with me on this one if he was here...'' with a sad tone when he spoke of Ryu.

Iro held his head low, Naruto was shown the body of his father in the morgue before he left...

The boy was silent ever since then...

Sighing, ''I guess your adamant about this, just remember Naruto to com back at the end of this year...ok?'' he said which naruto nodded at.

''Sure, I won't forget...'' with that he turned his gaze to the teary eyed Kushina and kneeled before her. Unstrapping his pack, Naruto opened up his arms.

''Well come give me a hug, Kushina-chan...'' and he did, Kushina tackled into his arms and buried her face into his chest hiding her shedding tears. Naruto, felt them though and rubbed her back soothingly. Iro watched the scene with a small smile, soon after naruto and Kushinas 'episode' he was explained about their relationship and promised to keep it under wraps.

Though, he greatly found Naruto being with Kushina perfect for each other. He still remembered back when they were both kids or in Kushina's case younger. It was like a brother/sister relationship, but over the years it evolved into more, though they both were to young to know what they were feeling. They knew they both shared something for each other and kept each other as close as they could to one another.

Looking upon them now, he allowed a small smile grace his face...

After soothing her a bit, Naruto pulled away to look at her face, he saw the tear marks upon her face so with a gentle rub from his thumb. He wiped the tears from her eyes, ''No need to cry now Kushi-chan, I'll be back before you it...so dry those tears...you wanna be tough don't you?'' he said amusingly. She quickly responded by rubbing her eyes furiously with her small hands.

Upon seeing this he chuckled before seeing her stop and look at him with red puffy eyes,

''I-I know!, I just had something in my eyes!'' she said, but Naruto knew she was lying, she was always a bad liar...

Quickly giving her a small kiss on the cheek he whispered in her ear,

_''Kushi-chan, my answer...to the promise you had me keep...is yes...''_

With that, he put the shocked Kushina on the ground before grabbing his sack of supplies. Ruffling Kushina's hair a bit he walked on with a smirk, knowing Kushina would be in that state for a while and he would be gone before she was out of it...

Giving a nod to the amused Iro, Naruto walked on with the gates closing behind him, looking over his shoulder he gave a goodbye to those waving at him and a wink to Kushina.

When the gates closed with a resounding 'BOOM'. Naruto's face contorted into a hardened one, fit for a veteran shinobi, not fit for a child his age.

''Time to go...'' he said, before jumping from where he was and into the forest toward the docks so he can safely leave Uzu no Kuni to begin his training in solitude...

He briefly wondered, what's gonna happen in the next year...

If only he knew...

**1 Year Later-Uzu no Kuni's Forest's**

It has been a year since Naruto's leaving of the Uzumaki clan or what is known to the Elemental nation's, his 'disappearance'. Ever since then, like how the boy predicted the attention on the clan itself was quickly gone and focused on finding Naruto.

Though, no one to those that tried to find was irritated they couldn't find a single piece of evidence that would lead to him. Mostly, Kumo and Iwa, was annoyed they couldn't find him so they could kill him for what he did a year ago. Konoha also sent anbu to try and find him, on Hiruzen's order's so he could meet the boy that was already a legend amongst the shinobi lands.

Though what no one else knew, was that Hiruzen and his teammates were trying to capture Naruto, and try to make him loyal to Konoha since he was a very powerful shinobi.

The treaty they have with Uzu no Kuni was still in balance, but with how much Konoha oversteps its boundaries, the treaty wasn't anything, but a piece of paper.

But many things have happened, over the year, for one battles have appeared constantly over the Elemental nation's with each of them corresponding with each other strangely.

The battles, was in reality a cloaked stranger killing off missing-nin of S-rank or higher. There wasn't much said about the person only that he wore a tattered black cloak and atop the man's head was only a bell-strapped straw hat, white cloth was reported to be attacked at the ends to shadow his face.

This person was said to be targeted by not only Iwa, but also Kumo and also Konoha for his decimation of their shinobi and sudden attacks on their respective villages.

The man didn't have a name, but was given one by a person that survived long enough to tell how he fought before he was killed soon afterwards...

He was called the _Kami no saigai to sensō (God of Disaster and War)_

The name proved correct when he was seen killing armies left and right from respective villages from Iwa, Kumo or Konoha.

Though, he was seen in Kiri during the start of the bloodline war's. It was said, this strange man fought and killed the Sandaime Mizukage, but the body was never reported to be found. But, he was soon reported to be seen as a Hero to the growing rebel forces that were fighting for Kiri at the time. Soon afterwards, it was said he was seen in Demon Country, what he was doing there no one knew, but soon after his leave the people regarded him as a savior of their people and their priestess.

But, the one thing that marked this mysterious man the most wanted man by all three villages was when he was seen in the borders of Kumogakure fighting an army of Kumo-nin.

But what this wasn't any surprise since the man was rumored to have the power to fight off armies of shinobi like pigs to the slaughter. It was what he fought next that made him the most feared person in the shinobi world...

He, decimated the army, but ended up fighting the Bijuu, _Hachibi, the eight-tailed Ox-Cephalopod _and he was winning! This cloaked stranger, after a almost titantic battle with the bijuu actually releasing its _Imari._ Even then, after the destructive beam the man was able to bring down the rampaging bijuu by beating it into the ground with pure physical strength alone!

They didn't know how, but the man was able to kick, punch or even grab and slam the bijuu into the ground multiple times during the fight. So, when the man gave a chakra charged piledriver. It knocked the beast out and with the man leaving the war-torn battlefield without a scratch...

That day, marked the man a threat to many, but also a warning to those that to approach the man with extreme caution!

I mean who would attack a person that had the power to PHYSICALLY beat the Hachibi after taking down an army of shinobi and walk away without a scratch?

The man, was put into the Bingo Book as the top of the List dangerous shinobi.

_Name: Unknown_

_Title: Kami no saigai to sensō (God of Disaster and War)_

_Occupation: Bountry Hunter/ Shinobi _

_Abilities/Bloodline: There is no report of a bloodline with the man, but his abilities are in an all around in all subjects of a shinobi._

_Taijutsu: Beyond Kage-level_

_Kenjutsu: Beyond Kage-level_

_Fuinjutsu: Unknown_

_Ninjutsu: Beyond Kage-level_

_Genjutsu:Unknwon_

_Kinjutsu: Unknown_

_Rank: Z-The first ever person in history to be given such a rank, for his dangerous reputation and abilities. He was titled with the rank for not only destroying armies, but also the first person to ever beat a bijuu into submission with not only single-handedly, but also with just Taijutsu._

_History: he is wanted by Iwa and Kumo for his decimating of their armies and weakening of their village's defenses. Also wanted by Konoha for his part in the war, when he appeared in the middle of the battlefield and started to slaughter all Konoha-nin in his way. He is respected by many countries, Nami no Kuni, Kirigakure, Taigakure, Snow country, Demon country, Tea country and many more. Not much else is known about the man except that he is to be left alone at all cost! Lest your risk your life..._

_On-sight: Flee don't provoke him!_

There was also a small picture on the bingo book, of the man in his cloak visage holding the dead body of a Iwa-nin by his throat and a piles of bodies littering around him with his cloak soaked in the blood o his enemies.

All in all, he was the true nightmare to many, but a hero to those that truly knew him.

But no one, truly knows the mans name...

In the forest of Uzu no Kuni, we see a man standing at the stature of 5'5, wearing a tattered black cloak and a bell-strapped straw hat. Not much else could be seen about this person except the calm aura he had radiating off his body.

As the man was walking he raised his head a bit to see the gates of the Uzumaki clan coming to his sight. So unseen by all a small smile came upon his face,

_''I'm almost home...''_

That's when he stopped before crouching down. When he did so the cloaked man jumped straight up with an incredible height. The members of the Uzumaki clan saw the sudden speeding black dot go into the air. So, shinobi were sent out to see what it was, so when they all came to the Main gates to see the black dot coming down over the gates. With them was Uzumaki Iro and his 8 year old musume Uzumaki Kushina, looking at the incoming humanoid figure coming down at fast speeds.

Seeing this, ''get out of the way!'' Iro shouted before jumping back as did Kushina, good thing they did for when the man landed he created a 10 meter-sized crater. The man's cloak flapping in the sudden landing. Those that recognized his appearance paled at seeing him. Though Iro was eyeing him with suspicion while Kushina looked at the man in wonder.

The little girl herself had grown over the last year, she stood at a height of 4'10 pretty tall for her age. Her hair had grown out much longer till it reached her lower back, she had dumped herself into her shinobi training after naruto left. She started to greatly impress her clan in her ability in Fuinjutsu, she was already getting close to a level matching naruto's own, but she didn't slack in other subjects she trained as much as she could in all.

She trained day and night, honing her skill's until the day Naruto came back so that she could show how much stronger she had gotten. Kyuubi over the year, was helping her in the training with Genjutsu since it was her weakest subject.

All in all, Kushina was already past Genin level as a shinobi and was quite close to being a mid chunin. Her skills in fuinjutsu though were mid to high jounin hands down. Hell, her tou-san was already telling her in a couple more year's she would probably pass naruto's own skill in the art and he was a master not seen since Uzumaki Mito's age.

Back at the sight of the cloaked man, all the shinobi had their weapons drawn waiting fro what the man would do. Though Iro, was having a tiny amount of curiosity of who this man was. Kushina though remebered what today was,

it was the same day Naruto left...

Widening her eyes she took a step forward to the man, while Iro was about to pull her away he heard her speak.

''N-naruto-kun...i-is that you?'' she asked timidly, which was unusual to be in the hyper redheads tone.

Everyone else widened their eyes and tore them at the cloaked stranger. He hadn't moved at all except the slight exchange of his head tilting to the right. Until they heard the man chuckling...

''hahaha, guess I was found out...'' he said and grasped the straw hat on his head, and with a gasp from Kushina and Iro, the man tore off the straw hat to show...

A golden spiky mane of hair sticking up, the man's face was rugged and masculine with a handsome look upon his visage. The man's eye's were the color of the deepest ocean with a slight tint of yellow mixed in. His irises were surprisingly slit not like a foxes, but of something else...

They looked like the eyes of a predator, but they were filled with warmth and compassion to all those around him and especially Kushina, who was running at him with a big smile on her face which was as big as his own.

''Hey guys...I'm back...''he said

''NARUTO-KUN!'' Kushina shouted jumping into his arms before he twirled her around before throwing her into the air before catching her.

''Man, kushi-chan you sure have grown haven't you?'' he said with a grin while she grinned back.

That's right Uzumaki D. Naruto is back!

**End**

**A/N: Alright those that didn't read the note above I'll say it now, Naruto in this story isn't the same Naruto in canon! His birth was different and no this isn't a time travel fic ..**

**The pairing is Naru/Kushi/Akemi (FEM Kyuubi)**

**That's all I'm gonna say bye bye! **

**AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP!**

**TDKN is out!**


	2. Shocking News & Escape

**WOOOOHOOOO I'M BACK! **

**Anyway guys, I'm sorry I'm late, but had a family emergency and had to drive up-state for awhile, reason being grandfather had to have a triple-bypass. He's doing fine now he's stubborn as hell and won't take shit from anything! (points at God) **

**Alright, before we get started there's a couple of things I'd like to say. First off, thank you readers for your comments on the story. I still can't believe the story got 73 reviews just for the first chapter O_O**

**Anyway, I've been getting reviews saying if I'm gonna bring Naruto into the One Piece world or not, I want to clarify something the two are NOT separate they are CONNECTED meaning The Elemental Nations is just a small piece of land compared to the seas of One Piece.**

**Meaning the two are linked and so are the enemies of both; Akatsuki, The World Government, Pirates, shinobi. All are connected.**

**Now I've also gotten questions, but also answers to who Naruto's parents are well...**

**Your right with one Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard is Naruto's Father...**

**Question is, who is his mother? That's saved later chapters.**

**Also to those that have been confused about his one inch shorter problem don't fret that will be explained in this chapter :P**

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT NOT MEAN'T FOR CHILDREN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**Now on with the story!**

**Naruto: The Natural Disaster**

**Chapter 1: Shocking New's and Escape**

The whole populace of the Uzumaki clan looked at the cloaked form of their very own Uzumaki D. Naruto in shock, after a year being on his year long 'mission'. The man before them didn't look like he changed one bit from the year that had passed by. The only true differences they could see different about him was the facial features of his face, his eyes had flecks of a golden yellow within them.

The last thing was the aura he expelled it was like nothing from a year ago. The last time they were around him his aura just felt so chaotic and uncontrollable. Like a ticking time bomb ready to explode, but now his aura just showed how calm he was. It's like not even if an attack happened would change his posture one bit...

Though many recognized the cloak on his body since it was the same one from _that_ man. The man who has most of the Hidden Villages on edge, but to them was in reality a living legend. Linking the two together many went wide eyed or just plain lost their posture.

Iro was in the same predicament, here his adopted nephew just returned...

Only to look just like the very man that is the most wanted shinobi in the Elemental Nations!

Looking at Kushina's smiling face, Naruto grinned before looking around himself to see the shocked crowd of his clan and gave a wave,

''Yo!''

with that, the most casual wave from probably the most dangerous man in the Elemental Nations,; made the whole Uzumaki clan face fault all in unison. Seeing this not only Kushina, but Naruto both out right laughed,

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

**2 Hours Later-Iro's Office**

''Okay, let me get this straight here, you...'' Iro said pointing at Naruto's cloaked form who was holding his musume on his lap; who at the moment was actually asleep at the moment. It had only been two hours since his arrival and already the clan was tremendously happy to see Naruto again. Even the shinobi tried to get to him and ask how he had been holding up since his departure from the clan.

Kushina had none of that since she just wanted him to herself, and she did by pulling him away from them all leaving a dust trail in her wake...

Right now he had been told of Naruto's actions during the time he was gone, and right now he was trying to grasp the fading reality that was true and what was not true. For the things his nephew had done was just sooo...

_insane!_

''Not only have you been training in isolation for the entire year, but also been coming in and out of hiding to not only kill off Iwa and Kumo's armies that have been nesting in our borders, but also been killing Konoha's own shinobi?...why in kami's name did you do that?'' he said confused yet again for why his nephew did such a thing.

Of course he knew of Naruto's hate for Konoha and their history of lies and betrayed agreements with them. Ever since Naruto read the treaty between them and Konoha and them trading over Mito in the past to the Shodaime as the balance for the treaty. Naruto's hate for them had been very strong, especially since the shodaime not only had her chained down to him in marriage he had used Mito as a leverage to control the Uzumaki in some way.

Hell he couldn't blame Naruto really since he too hated Konoha, but couldn't destroy the treaty since it was the only thing keeping them from total destruction. If it wasn't for that he would have destroyed that treaty long ago.

Grinning Naruto spoke ''You want the truth or just the lie that makes it more entertaining?'' oh yes there was also that, Naruto's attitude changed also, he was more of a joker now being as sarcastic as Kushina is sometimes. Sighing he waved his hand,

''The truth boy and don't leave anything out...'' which made Naruto's aloof posture quickly changed to the same demeanor Iro knew a year ago.

_'There's the Naruto I remember...'_

''Well its because they've outright broke the treaty, they did it without the Uzumaki clan knowing...'' getting a shocked look from Iro.

''How? What did they do?'' worried yet bubbling anger started to build up within him. He too had an anger towards Konoha that was slowly growing each passing year. The reason? Trying to have him deliver his musume to them as a form of 'Peaceful negotiations', but he knew the truth of what they would do.

It would be the exact same thing the Shodaime did with Mito and he wouldn't let that shit happen again! Though when he looked at Naruto's face he saw him looking at Kushina' sleeping form with a solemn look. That's when the reason Naruto had been doing such things came crashing down on him...

''Don't tell me, they've actually been sending their armies here to threaten us to hand over Kushina...didn't they?'' he said rubbing his temples in irritation. Naruto just nodded firmly with a hand running through Kushina hair making the girl sigh happily.

''Yes that's right plus given the fact they've been sending countless anbu to try and track me down hasn't helped either. I don't know what there planning Iro-sama, but its gonna be big.'' he said with a serious look on his face.

The man nodded before looking at Naruto with a calculative eye, ''Naruto, what do you think are our chances if indeed Konoha attacks?'' which made Naruto close his eyes in thought. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and spoke,

''Well I'd say we could handle them, but its the problem if they did attack Kumo and Iwa might take that chance to take us out. Let's not forget Suna's feelings toward us during the war so they too might join the fight if it ever happens.'' which made Iro frown. So many of their enemies would take the chance in helping against such an attack.

''Now if all these villages attack us all at once...we wouldn't survive such a force...'' getting a nod from Iro. That is when the man gave a serious eye to Naruto making the 10 year old supernova eyes widen.

''Naruto, I want you to listen to me very carefully...if such a thing happens...I want you to get Kushina and flee from here, I won't risk having either one of you dying...'' with a look saying he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

''But, I can still fight...if I were to use all my abilities to their fullest then I could possibly pull out a win.'' trying to change Iro's decision. Only to his fear Iro shook his head with a small sad smile.

''No, you've done so much for this clan Naruto that I've come close to making you the heir of the clan.'' getting shocked look from naruto, but he continued. ''But, you and Kushina's lifes are not only important to me, but the whole Uzumaki clan itself and I won't have you two dieing so early in your life.'' that's when all the retort Naruto could say died in his throat and replaced by acceptance.

''I-if your sure about this...but there's still the chance this might not happen!'' he said only to get a look from Iro saying.

_'I'm not stupid Naruto...'_

''Naruto you as well as I know its gonna happen or will in the future, but now I have no doubt in my mind they will come and especially if they find out you've returned...'' only for Naruto to drop his head in defeat.

''...Fine...'' he said raising his head up to look at Iro. ''I'll honor your words and do it just incase this happens...'' which made Iro smile.

''Thank you Naruto, but now would you do me a favor and release that henge when you get the chance? I wanna see the true you.'' making Naruto blink in surprise before chuckling. ''Seems I can't keep anything from you can I? Well I can't really...'' making Iro blink in surprise.

''What do you mean you 'cant' its just a henge right? Nothing to worry about...right?'' with a suspicious look on naruto who at the moment just chuckled.

''Well lets just say I'm stuck like this it was a mistake on my part for when I tried to apply my gravity seals a few months ago it did something. From what I theorized it held back my physical structure of growing anymore well that is until a few days later they will break.'' he uttered lowly at the end, but Iro caught it.

''Okay and what will happen once they do break?'' only to get a hesitant look from him.

''Well...lets just say when they do...the area around myself will turn into a giant crater lets just say that hehehe'' only for Iro to look at him curiously.

''And what pray tell do you have those gravity seals on?'' which made Naruto try while failing to look away from Iro.

''W-w-well...last I checked it was...100x'' he said so low that a mouse wouldn't pick it up, but the Uzumaki clan head heard him. Loud and clear might I add...

''1-1-1-1-1-100x-x-x-x?'' Iro stuttered with his mouth open in shock while his eyes could possibly fall out at any moment. 100X was said to be impossible for any human since it would break their bones and crush their organs to dust. Though right here, infront of him Naruto, the first ever Z-ranked shinobi in the bingo book had those kind of seals on him and still moving?

_'Of course only Naruto would be able to do something like that...'_

Shaking his head in exasperation he asked one last question, ''Well how about you tell me your training you went through over the last year I'm curious...'' which was true. The things Naruto does to get stronger would put any shinobi whether they be kage or not into deep exhaustion or downright a coma.

''Hmm well, I've worked on my nature manipulation despite how good it was a year ago I wanted it better so I did a little experimenting and now gotten all three of my elements of Suiton, Raiton and Futon on levels I think is appropriate for now. My physical training has went great from what you heard and seen in the bingo book, the ultimate test was with me fighting the Hachibi.'' he said making Kyuubi within Kushina's seal perk up even more in attention as well as Iro's.

''A test? The Hachibi was just a test to your physical strength?'' Iro said with a disbelieving look on his face. Naruto just nodded, ''Yeah, that fight was pretty hard had to release all my seals to take the bijuu down, but I won't say it wasn't fun. Fighting that bijuu was so exhilarating!'' he said with child-like amusement.

_'this boy...fights a bijuu, wins and finds it fun?...Sweet kami above...'_

_**'So the fight is true, hmm so Naruto-kun exceeded even my own expectations. I wonder how he would fair against me...hehehe'**_

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' he said which Iro just shook his head in silent amusement. No matter how strong Naruto was he just kept getting stronger and stronger so he just finally gave up trying to figure out the puzzle that was Naruto.

''Nothing...what else did you train in?'' he said, curious about other parts of Naruto's training. I mean the man infront of him swatted armies of shinobi like flies and brought down a bijuu with pure physical strength so he was a tad bit curious.

''Hm well, I also worked on my speed because of my tall stature I would need the speed to counter balance my strength and I did. Hell right now I've got multiple seals on my body that have been acting as weight for both my speed and chakra. Right now if I was to take those seals off I honestly don't know how much chakra I'd have since I've never taken them off before except with the fight against the Hachibi. Though at that time I was only concentrated of getting out of that Imari attack...'' he said at the end.

''I-I-I see and what else?'' Iro said trying really really _really_ hard not to faint right there. Kyuubi wasn't any better the female bijuu was having a hard time seeing Naruto as a strong mortal and not a Bijuu in disguise!

''Hm well...the last thing I worked on was my kenjutsu and fine tuning it to perfection yet I have not found a suitable weapon ever since the last weapon snapped in half. But I did find one ability of mine I discovered a while ago it was similar to what I did a year ago...against the Tsuchikage and Raikage...'' he said getting a surprised look from both Iro and Kyuubi who still wondered how Naruto was able to pull of such a feat.

''How?'' was the one word Iro said and Naruto just rose up his left hand before a blue sphere appeared around it. It had some kind of static running around it. Iro looked at Naruto with a questioning look and got his answer, ''I don't know much of this ability Iro it may have come from my birth parents or maybe a hidden bloodline, but all I know is that this right here is the key to figuring out the rest of what I did that day...'' with that the sphere disappeared like it wasn't even there. Making Iro and Kyuubi both confused at such an energy.

''Well what did that sphere do?'' which made Naruto look away sheepishly, narrowing his eyes he spoke, ''Naruto...what does that sphere do?'' making Naruto sigh closing his eyes.

''Do you remember the incident about 6 months ago? When the mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni were devastated?'' getting a firm nod from Iro.

''Yes, it was reported 3 whole mountains that signified the land being called the land of earth were totally destroyed. They never found out what happened though it was said a sound of something breaking before the mountains were destroyed...''

''That's right, and that was...me...I was testing out that sphere with my physical strength added and that was the results of me 'punching' the mountain.'' he said making Iro gape before finally losing it. The man just fainted while Kyuubi was repeating the words Naruto just said over and over again. Before a giant grin came up on her face as she looked at naruto's form with a strange look in her crimson slitted eyes.

_**'Hm, oh yes...if you did I wonder how much stronger you'll get. It's already seen Kushina will be your mate, but I do wonder...will you be worthy enough for a bijuu I wonder~~~'**_

''Ah Oi! Iro! Wakey wakey!'' naruto said comically slapping Iro in face trying to wake the man up only to his failure he wasn't. Hanging his head low, Naruto looked at Kushina in his arms and smiled.

''Well, I can always talk to him later, because I think you need your sleep Kushi-hime.'' he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek he picked her up before shifting her form a bit till he had her in a bridal carry with her using his chest as pillow. With that he walked away to find her room and put her to bed.

**1 Week Later- With Naruto**

It's been a week since Naruto's return to the Uzumaki clan and things have been normal and peaceful for the clan and Uzu no Kuni as a whole. The blond had been spending his time mostly with Kushina since she had been very very clingy to him. Though he didn't mind really since he had missed her greatly over the year he was gone. So yeah, he didn't really mind the fact they held hands walking side by side or the fact he held Kushina on his shoulders during the time he was back.

Though he would hear rumors from his fellow clansmen of his relationship with Kushina, but he didn't deny them neither did Kushina they were to young for the more 'adult' things, but that didn't mean they couldn't hug or hold each other.

Though right now we could find Naruto at the moment cursing his luck, for now his peaceful return just got shot to hell. His return somehow was leaked from Uzu no Kuni by a spy from Kumo. The man was quickly killed by him, but the damage was done and all of the Elemental nations knew he was back.

And that meant chaos would follow...

And it did...

''I can't believe this!'' Naruto shouted as the people around him were in a similar state just not as vocal. Around him were the high officer's of the Uzumaki army and their government. Many would think they would be snobbish stuck-up the ass assholes, but no.

They were quite the opposite and Naruto was friends with each one of them since he himself had taken the rank of his father Ryu as the 1st commander of the Uzumaki army. Right now all of them had serious looks on their faces as did Iro, they just received reports of what Naruto predicted to come true. Iwa,Kumo and Suna joined forces and were heading their way to Uzu no Kuni so they could wipe them out for good.

The one that reported was soon killed along with his squad from the invading force...

Iro closed his eyes in thought before speaking, ''Naruto, I told you when you came here that if this were to ever happen, do you remember what I told you to do?'' he said making Naruto grit his teeth in anger yet the growing sadness of what Iro was implying. Everyone else was already informed if this were to happen and to the shock of Naruto agreed with Iro. They just couldn't let them get him or Kushina.

''Damnit...I didn't want this to happen, god dammit this place is my home! I can't leave it when its gonna be destroyed!'' only for Iro to slap him across the head.

''Shut up baka! We know how important the clan is to you, but you have something more important to worry about. I've never told you Naruto, but I will now' you and Kushina are what the Uzumaki clan symbolize you both are what we will be leaving behind when we die...'' he said making Naruto's eyes go wide before closing them to hide his emotion.

''You both will be our legacy to the world...I know how you feel about her as she feels about you. Even if your not Uzumaki by blood, your Uzumaki in everything else Naruto, and I would be damn proud if you were the one Kushina lived with since I know you would protect her with your life...''he continued with a prideful smile on his face. The others just smiled as well Naruto looked at them all before bowing his head in defeat.

''But...first Ryu...now the clan...'' he uttered which they all heard and felt for him. The boy, their clans pride was losing everything before him, first his adopted father and now soon his clan. Though they never did see the slight glimmer in Naruto's eyes, but they did hear his next few words.

_''Very well...I'll be taking our leave right now...''_ he said, but they felt the underlying message in his words and frowned.

_'Naruto's gonna do something crazy again...'_

Iro, looked at the back of his nephew with worry, but acceptance showing brightly in his eyes knowing Naruto would do everything in his power to protect Kushina and give her the life she needs.

**Clan Head Compound-1 Hour Later**

It had been an hour since Naruto left to prepare his and Kushina departure from Uzu no Kuni, but even now the burning anger for what was happening to his home burned within him his hate and anger toward those that were invading grew even more. It was starting to make him tremble in anxiety to not just use everything in his power to wipe them all out!

But then he would without a doubt destroy Uzu no Kuni as well...

Having the storage scroll's sealed up with all of his belongings, Naruto walked into Kushina's room to see the little Kunoichi-in-training studying her fuinjutsu. Looking up from the massive piles of scroll's Kushina grinned.

''Oh hey Naruto-kun, I'm just reading up on some late night fuinjutsu study before I got to bed, promise not to tell tou-san...okay?'' she said slowly at the end when she saw the serious look in Naruto's eyes.

''Kushina-chan we have to leave...I'll explain later, but right now its important if we left right now...'' and the reaction he predicted came. Kushina's eyes widen before crawling out of the piles of fuinjutsu scrolls and ran up to him with a curious look on her face.

''What are you talking about? Whats wrong?'' she said worried of what Naruto was talking about.

Sighing Naruto shook his head, ''I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain, but all I can say is that by the order of Uzumaki Iro, I am to escort you out of Uzu no Kuni and keep you safe from now on, as your eternal Guardian.'' he said formally.

**Flashback- 30 minutes earlier**

_''Naruto, by my order, I ask you to take Kushina away from here and to protect her with your life.'' he said standing infront of his nephew infront of the Uzumaki clan compound, as the shinobi and protectors of the clan all rushed pasted them to the gates to prepare for the battle._

_They both didn't Kushina to hear the sounds so Naruto placed a silencing seal on the compound so she wouldn't hear the noises from the outside._

_Looking at his adopted Uncle Naruto sighed while looking at the massing forces of the Uzumaki clan. ''I don't have a choice...I accept, but is there anything you want me to give her...anything at all?'' he said looking at the armored Iro who was now prepared for the battle that will undoubtedly end in his death..._

_Closing his eyes, Iro formed a small sad smile on his face, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll with the Uzumaki insignia and a small locket. The second item caught Naruto's attention and looking at Iro confirmed his suspicion._

_''You want me to give her this...I'm guessing you won't go see her again will you?'' he asked already knowing the answer. Iro just chuckled sadly and shook his head,_

_''Nah I can't if I did, I'd probably have doubts about leaving her, but this is for the best...'' which made Naruto look away and close his eyes._

_''V-very well...it shall be done, I'll have her and leave in a few minutes...'' _

_''...Naruto...thank you...''_

**Flashback End**

Shaking his head of the recent thoughts he looked down to see Kushina's confused yet worried face, ''W-why...why is tou-san ordering me to leave...did I do something wrong?'' she said tears welling up in her eyes. Quickly he pulled her into a hug and spoke,

''No...you've done nothing wrong...if anything...its my fault...that this is happening...''he said quietly, but the redhead heard what he said perfectly and frowned in thought.

_'How is it Naru-kun's fault?'_

_**'Hm, I have a theory that Naruto's return has been leaked to the other countries by someone and now the Uzumaki clan's enemies have reared their attention back onto the clan itself...'**_

_'But if that's true then...whats this got to do with what tou-san is doing...'_

_**'Well Kushi-chan I am only running on a theory here but, from what I can see that something big is happening and Iro wants you and Naruto out of Uzu no Kuni as fast as possible...But the question is whats going on?'**_

''Kushina...'' hearing her name she shook her head to see Naruto looking at her with a stern yet sadden gaze.

''I'm sorry its because of me that this is happening no doubt Kyuubi-san has told you of what it thinks is going on but, right now we have to get moving..'' with that he got a hesitant nod from her and started to seal all of her belongings. Her fuinjutsu scrolls, ninja tools, books and scrolls for Nin-Ken-Tai-Genjutsu. After which he sealed up all of those scrolls into a secondary scroll and placed it into his vest pouch.

Kushina watched all of this with her worry growing stronger with each passing second since Naruto's face was showing signs of worry and anger. Something she rarely ever saw on his face before...

Seeing everything safely sealed away he turned to Kushina and crouched down with his back facing her, ''Okay Kushina-chan, get onto my back and hold on tight for we will be going very fast...'' he said, not seeing the look at extreme worry on the hime of the Uzumaki clan's face.

Feeling the oncoming disturbance to the compound he yelled, ''Hurry Kushina!'' she quickly jumped onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her legs firmly and, then with a mighty jump.

He leaped out of the compound just in time before the compound itself to quickly explode in a fiery blaze of shrapnel and burning wood. Kushina snapped open her eyes to see her once upon a time compound and home destroyed; burning in what seemed like an explosion that's when the sounds of fighting and screams of battle reached her ears so scanning the area all she saw from what she could see was the shinobi of her clan fighting shinobi of either Kumo, Iwa and Suna.

All around from what she saw was fire and destruction left in the wake of the massive battle that was infront of her. That's when she spoke, ''W-what's going on here...''

_**'I was right...damn...'**_

_'W-whats happening Kyu-chan?'_

_**'It would seem...that my theory was correct..and Iwa,Kumo and even Suna have come to attack and completely annihilate the clan forever...and try and kill Naruto-kun here...'**_

Realization came into her eyes and looked worryingly at Naruto; is that why h father ordered for them both out of Uzu no Kuni? To get away from the invading force? Is that why Naruto blames himself for what is happening to their home?

_'The Baka...'_

Naruto scowled at seeing all the destruction infront of him the sky itself was pitch black in color from all the smoke of the fires rising into the sky, the scent of blood filled his nose and the sense of death all around him the pain filled screams of his fellow clansmen filled his ears as well as those explosions of his home getting destroyed.

''Naruto-kun look out!'' she said making him snap his eyes open only to curse loudly.

''Fuck!'' before jumping over a Doton jutsu aimed right at him, that's when he heard the crunching of multiple footsteps and from the gasp filled full of terror from Kushina he knew it had to be bad...

''Well well looky here...its _him_...'' a voice dripping with venom and arrogance, Naruto scowled at what was infront of him while Kushina on his back wrapped her arms even tighter at what she was seeing while Kyuubi inside the seal growled in anger.

For infront of the three was 2 brigades, one for Iwa and the other for Kumo and at their respective leads was one masked men for both brigades with a kanji for (Anbu Commander) infront of them. Naruto looked over the countless enemies upon countless enemies of both Iwa and Kumo and growled.

''I see now...Iwa and Kumo used Suna as bait to draw me out and have both Iwa and Kumo divert their whole attention on me bastards...'' he uttered which Kushina heard but, was to terrified to speak.

''Hahaha! Your completely outnumbered this time you monster! Even if you have the power to wipe out armies this time you've got the WHOLE forces of both Iwa and Kumo right infront of you with both the Raikage and Tsuchikage not to far away! There's no hope for you this time!'' said the tiger masked anbu leading the Iwa brigade.

Seeing the inevitable battle, Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kushina with a solemn look before the sounds of her sniffles and muffled crying reached his ears, with that the dwindling flames blazed up once again while something around him just expelled making the whole area somehow start to shake.

''Kushina-chan...whatever you do don't let go of me...this will be one hell of a ride...'' which made her nod while wrapping her legs around his waist as tight as she could. With that he looked up at the arrogant looks from all the enemy shinobi infront of him and spoke, ''Now...I'll show you why I'm so feared!'' he yelled before raising his right hand which was circled by a blue sphere of some sort.

Then with a mighty swing he 'punched' the air itself making a slight tremor erupt and the sound of glass breaking echo around the area.

A moment of silence followed...

''H-Hah...what was thaAAAAATTTT!'' he never got to finish before a massive shockwave erupted from where the punch came from, the shockwave crashed into the shinobi forces like a god smiting its prey with a swipe of his hand. Some of the shinobi had the luck of getting out of the way of the attack but, to the horror of many and the silent look of awe from Kushina and Kyuubi the once massive army of the 2 brigades of Iwa and Kumo's finest was left with nothing more then 2/3 of their forces with them all left in disarray.

A massive trench was infront of Naruto with it going on for about 30 miles with it being 10 miles in width, but the blast radius was much different.

It was showing immeasurable size with all that was infront of that one punch nothing but, devastation in its path. Tree's uprooted, the ground turned to dust and half a mountain clearly destroyed. Among the trench was crushed or pulverized shinobi looking like nothing from what they used to be but, only that of a bloody sacks of flesh on deaths door.

Kushina and Kyuubi, looked at the sight of power in total awe or mostly to Kyuubi shock...

Breathing out, Naruto glared among the last of the of the forces that survived his attack, he couldn't do that again or risk him actually sinking the island itself. Hell right now, he had a hard time keeping that attack under control. So when he gazed upon the last remnants of the two brigades he counted the numbers to be past 500.

''M-monster...he's a monster...'' murmured a terrified Iwa shinobi, he had just seen his allies all ready to take down Iwa and Kumo's most hated enemy and bring glory to their village.

Only in that second the man, let loose _one_ punch and all of his allies, those thousands upon thousands of his allies were all destroyed or blown away. In that one moment he looked at Naruto's body with eyes that were now filled with terror. Even their anbu commander was completely decimated from the attack and it was rumored they were as strong as their kages.

What was to say this _being_ before him didn't just have the power to swat kages like like children? For after seeing this...reality was just shattered from him. He looked around to see a few of both forces survived and gathering up for an attack.

Despite the overwhelming fear and his instincts yelling at him to run away he gathered with them thinking they just caught them off guard. Yet, even in the deepest reaches of his soul he knew...

_He knew_ that they weren't gonna survive...

Seeing them all gather up made Naruto scowl even more in irritation, gripping his fist he did a few hand seals before he heard the collective shouts from the shinobi before him.

__''___Doton: Doryūdan! (Earth release: Earth Dragon Bullet)''__ was the shout of 200 of Iwa shinobi_

__''Raiton: Rairyudan! (Lightning release: Lightning Dragon)''___ was the shout of 250 Kumo shinobi_

_Kushina watched at incoming army of elemental dragons coming toward her with horror, she wasn't used to something like and it was overwhelming her every second. _

_Naruto somehow felt what she was feeling and spoke, ''Don't worry Kushi-chan, I promised your father __I would protect you and I will with my dying breath...'' he said not caring if the dragons wee but 5 feet away from him. He looked over his shoulder and spoke with a small smile._

_''Besides...I gotta protect my fiance shouldn't I?'' he said teasingly and before she could even retort Naruto swiftly brought his left hand up and with but a swing a blade of concentrated Futon chakra came out being the width of 50 feet. It clashed against the dragon then a sudden explosion erupted making the ground shake and smoke go into the air making a small mushroom cloud hang over the small battlefield._

_That's when his senses kicked in, surprising Kushina, Naruto spun around quickly only to receive a slash across his chest from a katana wielding Iwa-nin. Letting out a small grunt, Naruto took a step back and looked down to see a gash from the katana showing it was charged with futon chakra making it hurt all the more. Ignoring the bleeding, Naruto focused his murderous gaze upon the smug looking Iwa-nin._

_''HAH! I injured the so called nightmare of Iwa, this guy is pathetic!'' he said arrogantly while his comrades were letting out small smug smiles as well knowing they were catching the man off guard now and knew the mans weakness..._

_It was the little girl on his back..._

_Though the man that injured Naruto didn't know how bad he fucked up..._

_Kushina looked at Naruto's wound with horror filled eyes, the wound showed the blood practically pouring out of him. She clenched her eyes closed knowing it was her fault Naruto was hurt, she was just being a weakness right now..._

_Naruto felt Kushina's distress and frowned,_

__'She's crying...does she think its her fault?'__

_Glaring, Naruto raising his hand and grasped the shinobi by the head and to the shock of many lifted the squirming man into the air his feet dangling helplessly in the air. Kushina watched with tear0filled eyes as Naruto grit his teeth in anger, before clenching his fist tight making the squirming shinobi scream..._

__Loud...__

_''AHHHH! L-LET GO OF MEE!'' He yelled feeling the unbearable pressure of his skull being physically caved in squishing his brain and cracking his skull. Naruto ignored him and spoke his voice echoing all across the battlefield,_

_''You...bastards made the wrong move...in attacking my home just for the sake of finding me...you wanted a war...you'll get a WAR!'' he said making many weak willed suddenly pass out scaring the shit out a few other shinobi. Especially the look in Naruto's eyes showed he wouldn't spare anyone..._

_''Kushina...close your eyes don't peak, Kyuubi...turn off her hearing she doesn't need to hear this...'' he said knowing Kyuubi was seeing this and knew Naruto was right Kushina would be petrified at what was about to happen._

_With that Kushina closed her eyes tightly while Kyuubi turned off the hearing of her container, but did keep a mental window of the soon to be battle._

__**'Hm, I wanna see how much blood you will spill for your loved ones...show me Naru-kun...show me your worthy...'**__

_''With Naruto turned his icy blue eyes upon the numerous shinobi and ___roared___,_

_''___**Now you bastards will pay all of you!''**___ with Naruto crushed the skull of the Iwa-nin showering him in blood and gore as brain matter splashed his face. The rest of the Iwa-nin's dead body fell onto the ground but, it was suddenly sent rocketing by a kick from Naruto sending it crashing into a Kumo nin. Which quickly killed the Kumo shinobi due to the velocity the body hit him at which shattered his spine completely._

_This scared many of the shinobi seeing such a display appear before them it made many wretch at such a sight while others tried to keep control of their bladders. That's when they felt the deadly presence overcome them all so looking at Naruto's form they all saw him glaring at them all with his stone cold murderous sapphire eyes with the flecks of golden amber glowing brightly. This scared them even more it got worse when a ghostly figure appeared over Naruto with it showing to be the apparition of a demonic looking figure holding a scythe in its hand._

__**''Your price for angering me, is...DEATH!''**___ with that the slaughter began..._

_Watching this slaughter was none other then the Raikage and Tsuchikage, both had witnessed the battle from start and now. They both were now standing shocked still as they saw all there shinobi practically ___ripped, torn, shredded and outright dismembered.__

_They watched as their most hated enemy slaughtered every single shinobi before him. They watched as the man no-___monster___ get cut up, slashed by katana's, stabbed by kunai's or hit by doton jutsu's. The man, just brushed them off ignoring his massive injuries and kept his pace of killing them all with their blood showering the ground and himself._

_''I-I-I think I just shit myself...'' murmured the Raikage which was indeed true for the brown stain in his pants and the foul odor coming from him. Onoki felt the same way since the man, was on the ground back away at what he was seeing, in just a year that...___monster___ grew strong enough to wipe out his best shinobi like they were children. Right now, Onoki truly felt the meaning of fear..._

_''I-I-I think its best we retreat...and head back to continue our attack upon Uzu no Kuni, we might not be able to kill him, but at least we can kill and destroy his clan.'' Onoki said determined to at ___least___ wound his most hated enemy by destroying his home._

_With that the two kages left with their prides shattered and their fears for the man raised up to new heights._

_Kyuubi right now having a hard time from holding back a moan of pleasure as she saw her containers mate practically slaughter all the shinobi before him like pigs. The blood and gore coated him like a blanket it drenched him, but it suited him quite nicely in her opinion. The way he tore some of them apart was breath taking to her._

_The way he killed them; they way he showed no mercy as he crushed a pleading shinobi by the head with his boot or rammed his entire fist through one mans head._

_It was ___glorious!__

_She knew now without a doubt, Naruto was worthy no scratch that, he was probably the only being alive that could subdue her if he was to go berserk like he's done. Though when he looked up her container her eyes softened the little girl was shaking like a leaf from all the sudden movements Naruto made. It was a good thing she covered Kushina in her chakra cloak or she to would have coated in the blood._

_That would have scarred the little girl for life..._

_Though when she looked at Naruto's bloody form his wounds only making him all the more wanting from her. She felt a shiver of excitement go down her spine she idly wondered if Naruto was part of some demon for him to fight like he did._

__**'Mmmm Naru-kun...I cannot wait our meeting for it is sure to be exciting~~'**__

_Naruto, on the outside exhaled as the blood lust look in his eyes disappeared. He looked around himself to see the multiple bodies of his enemies strewn about dead in the most painful ways possible or some close to dieing just slowly bleeding to death._

_He looked at himself and grimaced Kushina would have a fit if she saw him like this and the opponent's injuries wouldn't help either. So with a quick jump, Naruto jumped into the air and into the forest while using a small suiton jutsu to watch off the gore and blood on his body._

_After the quick clean up he made sure the smell of blood was off of him and his belongings before looking over his shoulder to see the chakra cloaked form of Kushina still with her eyes closed and hear silenced. Though when he saw her shaking like a leaf form he grimaced before speaking, _

_''Alright Kyuubi bring the hearing back into her ears, we're safe for the moment.'' and Kyuubi did as told, the hearing came back to Kushina. So when she heard no fighting only the sounds of crickets and the sound of water she snapped open her eyes to see that she was now in a forest. Looking around she saw that she was still holding onto Naruto and, that's also when she saw the worried blue orbs of Naruto staring at her._

_''You ok, Kushi-chan?'' he said only for her to give her immediate response._

_''NARUTO-KUN, YOUR OK!'' she said not seeing his injuries even now since they were covered up a bit by Naruto since she didn't want her to worry. The redhead glomped him as best as she could her little arms small compared to Naruto's form. Sensing this he let her hug him tightly as she rubbed her cheek against his._

_''As much as I love you hugging me like this, we gotta get moving kushi-chan...unless you wanna stay like this~~''he said teasingly making the redhead blush in embarrassment._

_''Sorry, but lets go!'' she proclaimed_

_Chuckling Naruto nodded, ''Very well then...just hold on tight'' and she did to her eagerness, she gripped Naruto's head tightly. Naruto charged chakra into his legs adding it with his physical strength he jumped..._

__Over the sea itself!__

_Seeing the incoming land after crossing the sea at such fast speeds, Naruto prepped for landing. He gripped the laughing Kushina firmly as the landing quickly came into sight._

_BOOM!_

_With small explosion, Naruto landed right in the middle of another forest, but he was familiar with they were the forests of Nami no Kuni. He looked to see Kushina grinning widely with her big violet orbs glittering with excitement._

_''WOWE! THAT WAS FUN, LTS DO THAT AGAIN DATTEBANE!'' she exclaimed pumping her fist into the air. Naruto just chuckled at her enthusiasm at what he just did, only she would want to do something like that again and or find it fun..._

_While others just found it terrifying or destroyed all logic of what they knew to be impossible..._

_That's when his mission came to mind and the cold hard realization came down upon Naruto. Turning around slightly, Naruto saw the smoking form of Uzu no Kuni and let a small tear go down his face..._

__'I'll protect her forever Iro-sama..not just by your order...but since Kushina is my most precious person...'__

_ he mentally thought as he gazed at the excited chatter box that was his best friend/girlfriend. Patting her on the head gently he gave her a small kiss on the cheek earning a small blush from her and spoke, ''Lets go Kushi-chan we're burning night time and I promised to have you away from these borders soon.'' with a slow nod from the blushing girl, Naruto ran at fast speeds most couldn't catch past the forests and deeper into territory of other countries._

_**1 Day Later- Hi no Kuni borders**_

_Its been a day since the two have traveled, firs after leaving Uzu no Kuni they passed Nami no Kuni and crossed the borders of Kaminari no Kuni. Now they were passing through Hi no Kuni borders, the very country not only he, but Kushina hated with a passion it wasn't the country they hated though it was Konoha that nested within the country. She to started to hate them early on in her studies of being a shinobi._

_As the day of traveling past, night time had fallen and Kushina was starting to notice Naruto's tried form he was sweating a lot and his clothes were starting to get more wet. From what she didn't know and that worried her..._

_Laying down a small tent, Naruto was laying down in his futton trying to block out the pain from his wounds he hadn't had the time to heal yet. That's when he heard the entrance to his tent flap open slightly so when he looked up slightly he saw the worried face of Kushina._

_''Naruto-kun...can I sleep with you?...I'm scared...'' she said not seeing his state of weakness. Naruto seeing her state fought down his won and ushered her in. She followed in and snuggled into him as he wrapped them both in a blanket. He felt her snuggle closer into his chest, while her long maroon hair covered her small frame compared to his own. He shakily wrapped her up in a hug which she quickly embraced while letting out a sigh of contempt, now despite his numerous injuries, he let out a small smile before kissing Kushina on the forehead before pulling her closer into him._

__''I love you always Kushi-hime forever and beyond...even in death...''__

_Though what he didn't see was the small yet happy smile slowly appear on Kushina's face before she snuggled her face into his chest while the happy tears flooded out of her eyes._

__'He loves me...he loves me...he...loves me...'___ she repeated in her mind finalizing those words forever in her mind as well as them both in each others embrace._

_That's when their moment was suddenly destroyed when Naruto's senses went haywire, biting back the pain, Naruto grabbed Kushina and jumped out of the tent just in time from a hail of kunai to stab through the tent and into the pillow of where Naruto's head used to be._

_Naruto's sense of alert and danger was going out of control, but as he hid Kushina behind him he looked around to see the moving shadows of what he already knew was shinobi. Yet he couldn't tell who they were._

_That is until he heard a voice..._

_A voice he knew all to well..._

_''Kukuku, seems we meet again Naruto...'' a snake-like voice echoed from the forests. Snapping his attention to the voice, Naruto hid Kushina behind him protectively and spoke, ''You...if your here...then that means...''_

_''That's right, gaki...'' said a voice similar to that of male but, also to that of lecher._

_Its been a long time since we've seen each other brat...'' a female voice followed with a hint of bitterness in her tone._

_Gritting his teeth in anger, ''I see so he's sent you three after me the old buzzard probably knew of the attack and saw that as a chance to take me out...'' Naruto said confusing Kushina while some of the shadows in the forest tensed._

_''Don't you dare insult sensei!'' the lecher like voice yelled making Naruto just grin._

_''Why not just come out already or are you three and your little friends to scared? Is that it Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru?'' he said speaking there three names making Kushina's eyes go wide in recognition._

_''Hehe,it seems you haven't lost your touch with your sensing abilities Naruto...'' Orochimaru said coming out of the shadows with a smile that just defined that of a snake ready to get its prey. __Orochimaru was a pale man, pale as death and had snake-like yellow slitted eyes. His long black hair went past his shoulder blades he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a green jounin vest symbolizing him for Konoha. Around his left bicep was a Konoha headband he wore black shinobi pants ending at the calf. His calf's were wrapped in medical tape, lastly was his black shinobi sandals and his pouch on his right leg._

_''I agree, but then again this gaki isn't normal...'' Jiraiya said with a firm look in his eyes as they gazed at the one person Konoha hated more then Iwa and Kumo combined. The man had long white spiky hair with two red line marks going down his face. He had black eyes and tan skin he wore the same thing Orochimaru was except his long sleeved shirt was blue and so were his pants. He had a pouch on his left leg._

_''Meh, still can't believe this brat is the same one that has sensei all worked up...'' Tsunade said with a hint of disbelieve in her voice. The woman was dressed the exact same way as Jiraiya only her long pale blonde hair passed her shoulders while they were both tied in two ponytails. Her brown eyes glittered with anger yet irritation; she also had fair skin that which shown greatly in night._

_These three were the students of Hiruzen Sarutobi, shinobi of Konoha, ___The Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)___newly named by Hanzo ___The Salamander___ himself. They all had many differences, but one thing they all shared was one thing..._

_And that was their rivalry with Naruto himself, it was a secret that no one knew, but that Naruto during the war was able to beat them all three into submission and ever since they have always trained and trained to just take out Naruto before word was ever spread them three were taken out._

_By a child no less..._

_''Bring out your little friends you three, for I am in no mood for games...'' Naruto said with a look in his eyes that could scare an army of kages. Jiriaya flinched a bit from the look in Naruto's eyes as did Tsunade, Orochimaru hid it very well, but he too was unnerved a bit by those eyes..._

_''Very well then gaki, its your funeral...'' Jiraiya said snapping his fingers, with the whole forest was swarmed with shinobi. Looking around himself, Naruto saw that the many shinobi he saw were all of Konoha's very own with some being their anbu. Growling he looked down at Kushina briefly to see her shaking form and spoke, _

_''What do you want with me?'' he spoke so quietly that those with even trained senses would need to strain their ears greatly to hear his words, but they heard him which Orochimaru just smiled sinisterly. Raising his finger the pale man spoke for his teammates and pointed at Kushina's quivering form._

_''We are here for her, Naruto-kun...'' he said making Naruto's eyes go wide while Kushina looked on terrified at what she just heard. Clenching his fist Naruto spoke gravely, ''And what pray tell do you want with her?'' he said gritting his teeth while randomly letting out a spike of killer intent making a few shinobi tense._

_Orochimaru just grinned darkly and said, ''Why for one, she's the ___last___ of her clan and also the ___Jinchurriki___ of the ___Kyuubi no Kitsune___. So sensei took this as his chance to get her since it was such a great time, but we ___never___ calculated for you to be with her...'' he said sarcastically at the end._

_Naruto's eyes gained a dangerous look to them adding already to his fearful eyes, he clenched his fist so hard he drew blood and his knuckles popped. Looking down at Kushina he saw her terrified violet eyes and then he flinched when he felt his wounds acting up. That's also when he felt the disturbance in his chakra. His eyes mentally widened when he felt the gravity seals acting up,_

__'Damn not now!'__

_Gritting his teeth, Naruto crouched down and spoke, ''Kushi-hime, get on my back...and whatever you do...don't let go...'' he said while she just nodded fearful of what was to come. Getting onto his back once more, Naruto started to slowly release his remaining chakra and spoke in such a voice that it made many lose control of their bladders or in the sennin's case take a few steps back._

_**''You want her...your gonna have to go through me!''**__ he said and with that Naruto charged at the sennin the shinobi of Konoha falling behind him charging at his back. The sennin prepared themselves as the speeding rocket of Naruto's form coming at them with murder in his eyes._

_With that the battle of not only survival began, but also the battle to protect what was precious to Naruto began..._

_**1 Hour Later-The Great Ravine**_

_The forests of Hi no Kuni, the once tall trees that stood against all were now devastated or out right destroyed. It had only be an hour since the battle between Naruto and Konoha's strike force of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and their shinobi. And he was fairing pretty well..._

_That is until actually 'saw' the many numbers Sarutobi sent after him. It was well over twice the size of both Iwa and Kumo's forces he fought early combined. It didn't help much that he was also fighting the sennin as well and in his weakened state it only made it all the harder for him._

_At there ___Great Ravine___, the historical land that was where the Shodaime faced off against one of the bijuu in the early years. Was the battered and bleeding forms of the three sennin. All three of them were greatly wounded from their battle with the wounded yet titanic Naruto. Their forces were, but destroyed or out of commission from Naruto's attacks. They only had a handful of shinobi left and even then that was a small number compared to how many Naruto has killed._

_The Z-ranked shinobi himself wasn't looking good either, his wounds from fighting Iwa and Kumo were now fully opened back up added with the freshly made wounds from his fight with Konoha's forces. His form had multiple burns, cuts, slashes and gashes of all kinds. His clothes were ruined by getting hit by dozens of Katon jutsus. His back was riddled with senbon,kunai and shuriken with the occasional katana or two. His face had blood going down over his eyes and blood coming out of his mouth but, his eyes were the most terrifying thing of all._

_They had the look of pure defiance even with his mortal injuries, his icy blue sapphire eyes glared darkly at the remaining Konoha forces and the three injured sennin his eyes showed even in his weakened state he wouldn't go down without a fight. Right now he was on the ground knee first with a worried to death Kushina crying seeing his bloody form. She climbed off only to see a Konoha-nin take that as a chance to get her._

_Too bad for him that Naruto was still fighting and with a quick turn, Naruto grabbed the shinobi by the __neck and slammed him right into the ground creating a small crater with the pulverized shinobi clearly dead._

_''Kami...this kid...is ...a monster...'' Jiraiya said, holding his bleeding chest in pain. He got a nod from both his teammates even with the kid weakened he was still a god among fighting and his will to not die was amazing to say the least._

_''I agree...but even he is reaching his limit...'' Orochimaru stated with blood coming out of his mouth. Tsunade only nodded to exhausted to speak and concentrating to heal the wounds she has and the low level of chakra she has right now._

_''One more strike and take the little girl and push him of the cliff...that should finish this...'' Orochimaru said with his teammates agreeing fully._

_With Naruto we could find him at the edge of the ravine with Kushina infront of him trying to everything she could to heal him. Only to fail with his bleeding blocking out her limited knowledge of healing. Tearing up, Kushina looked up to see the coughing up blood of her best friend but, right now he was just smiling warmly at her. Despite her failures of trying to heal him he was grateful for her to try._

_''Kushi-chan...come here...'' he said which she did slowly walking into his awaiting arms and hugged his bleeding body with tears flowing freely down her face. Naruto wrapped his right arm around her small frame and spoke even as the light in his eyes was dimming. He could feel the life in him dimming no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was gonna die here and to lose Kushina to Konoha was tearing him apart._

_But damn it he would keep fighting, he would fight for just a miracle to happen..._

_So he can help Kushina..._

_''Kushi-chan...look at me...'' he uttered which she did ever so slowly despite the now incoming three sennin and the forces of Konoha charging at Naruto's downed form. Looking down Naruto saw her violet red puffy eyes looking at him with worry for him which filled his hearth with warmth. Placing a shaky hand on her cheek he looked her in the eyes and spoke, _

__''Kushi-chan...never forget...I love you with all my heart, soul and my being...even if we are separated I'll come for you...just remember...and never forget...I love you Uzumaki Kushina...''___ with that Naruto gave one more kiss to Kushina, kissing her on the lips shocking her greatly since this wasn't just an accidental kiss but, his intentional kiss. She felt all the love he had for her the passion he had for her that's has been with him for years since he's been with her. It brought tears to her eyes before she leaned into the kiss with him enjoying his lips with hers._

_Naruto opened his eyes slightly letting a small tear fall seeing the charging forces of Konoha, he could already feel his gravity seals acting abnormally telling him they were about to explode and he didn't know what would happen._

_And he would rather die, then have Kushina killed by his own hands from the seals upon his body... _

_Seeing the incoming shinobi he separated from Kushina slightly breaking the kiss, closed his eyes and __let his last few words come out of his mouth._

__''I will see you again Kushina-chan...don't forget me...is all I ask of you...''___ and with that Naruto closed his eyes leaning his forehead against Kushina's own sealing his words with a last gentle kiss to her lips._

_Naruto and Kushina were separated from each other as Tsunade grabbed Kushina and knocked her out from when she tried to struggle from her grasp. While her other two teammates along with the rest of Konoha's shinobi all struck at once where Naruto's bleeding body was._

_But the last few words he spoke before the explosion happened scared them all till their very soul's trembled in absolute fear, the look in Naruto's just told them,_

__They royally just screwed the fuck up__

_''You konoha bastards might have won this day...but rest assured...I'll be back...and next time...'' he said as the ninjutsu and explosive noted kunai all struck where he was..._

__**''I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!''**_____he yelled as all the attacks collided with each other..._

_**BOOM!**_

_In a fiery blaze of destruction the end of the cliff exploded in a red giant fireball of katon jutsu and explosive kunai's. The cliff totally destroyed the Konoha-nin all looked to see the once most hated enemy of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha's body gone._

_''Hm, his body must have been vaporized from such a combined attack...'' Orochimaru theorized as Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade with Kushina's unconscious form on the ground with he himself having a grim look on his face._

_''To think...even in his weakened state that guy did all that damage to us to just protect this girl.'' he said looking at Kushina's form with curiosity._

_''I know...he fought like he was a man possessed...it was actually pretty scary when you think about if he were to ever have grown stronger...'' Tsunade said with a grim yet shaken look in her eyes. Jiraiya nodded, that was true. It was a good thing they had Naruto at his weakest since he was not only still injured after fighting Iwa and Kumo, but also he took the hits aimed for Kushina made him weaker._

_He would admit it though if they hadn't used those kind of tricks he had no doubt they would have all died no questions asked. Still it brought a shiver of fear up his spine when he saw that last look in Naruto's eyes and his parting words before the explosion... _

_Looking at Kushina he narrowed his eyes and brought out a bottle of ink and a brush, which Tsunade quickly knew what he was gonna do._

_''It's time to finish the last part of the mission, Tsunade place her on her stomach. Once she did, Jiraiya did a few strokes quickly on the girls neck showing a strange seal. Next he did a few hand seals and spoke,_

_''___Fuinjutsu: Memorirokku: Fuin! (Fuinjutsu: Memory Lock: Seal)___'' with that the seal glowed a bright __blue before disappearing along with the seal. With a nod of seeing the seal not visible Jiraiya picked up Kushina's body and started walking back to Konoha his teammates in tow along with their forces._

_Just that, Jiraiya never knew that the seal he placed on Kushina...he made a mistake on...which will cos him dearly in the future..._

_Kyuubi within her container screamed in outrage as the seal placed upon her container did its work in locking up her memories of Naruto and her family it was getting closer to her as well and with her power sealed away she couldn't do much to stop it. _

__**''I swear to kami, Kushi-chan...Naru-kun will be back and will save us...I only hope its soon...''**__

_With the memory of Naruto vanished completely from Kyuubi as well locked away by the seal Jiraiya placed upon Kushina._

_Konoha made a mistake though on that day...for kidnapping the very person Naruto loved the most has has started a chain reaction that would change the world forever..._

_**Inside the Ravine-Ground**_

_On the ground of the deep ravine of Hi no Kuni, was a large crater with rubble of rock around the crater. Inside the crater though was the bloody form of Naruto. Only this time he was covered head to toe in glowing seal's. His blond hair was matted down with blood and his face was pale, his body started to glow rapidly with the seals in the color of a deep yellow with a tint of black._

_Once the first seal 'cracked' it started a chain reaction of the others following and, with a last pulse of chakra..._

_**BOOM!**_

_An explosion of chakra along with yellow blackish energy erupted in the ravine as the energy of the release was about to reach past the ravine and alert many..._

_It stopped suddenly and quickly followed right back, converging right into Naruto's yellow glowing body. His whole form was see able, but his appearance was unseen by any. Though that quickly changed when, the yellow energy gradually started to fuse into his body. As it did so it revealed a different Naruto._

_The once tan skin he had was now a porcelain that glowed brightly in the dark ravine. His height from his original 5'5 was not a whopping 6'4 his whole body was twice the size it was before and his muscles were three times the size they were before. His face was now a lot more angular and masculine some would think this man was in his early twenties. His hair was still golden blonde with a few black highlights within with his hair being longer then it was before and much more tamed but,spikes still jutted out._

_That's when the slight twitch of movement from his hand signified Naruto was alive..._

_When his eyes opened up slightly it showed the color of something that would strike fear into many..._

_His eyes were the color of a golden amber with a much more gold tint to it and his pupil's having a slit pupils of a predator. Silently looking over his body, the now giant of a teen spoke,_

_''Now...this isn't what I expected...'' he said before balling up his fist and slamming it against the ravine wall surprisingly a feel of some kind of energy flowed through his attack made the wall fall completely apart. Thus, made the newly changed Naruto blink in surprise before a grin came upon his face,_

_''Don't worry Kushi-chan...soon...I'll come back for you and this time...we'll be together and nothing shall separate us __**AGAIN!'' **__he yelled as an unnatural wind blew out from him pulverizing the spiked and jagged walls of the great ravine. The ground itself trembled beneath his feet while the animals of the forest near the ravine all ran fearfully from the terrifying power coming from the ravine._

_''Be warned Konoha...your time is coming...'' said a flaming Naruto as yellow blackish flames flamed from him._

_**End**_

_**A/N: Hope that helped clear up a few confusions guys sorry about that :D Now as for his changes well I give credit to Hakkyou no Yami with the help of making him look like he does now. Also his skin is the same as Kushina's in the show if that clears up any confusion that you have.**_

_**Now those that are wanting me to add another girl to the pairing, I'm quite adamant to keep the pairing as it is, but we'll see later on in the future. As for Naruto's power...yes he is godlike and was only beaten due to being weakened by Iwa and Kumo.**_

_**If your confused about what a brigade is let me tell you, its a military unit made up of 5 battalions and if you count how many are in just ONE battalion you'll see how Naruto was injured. Plus he had Kushina on his back so he couldn't go all out .**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**That's the end of this chap,**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**TDKN-is out!**_


	3. Return and Chaos

**Alright guys, first off the reason I'm making the next chapter so quickly is because of a few reasons,**

**1. I've been getting flames from a few people about me separating Naruto and Kushina in last chap.**

_Answer: You guys really need to see the bigger picture here, if you can't you really really need to see a doctor or a therapist .. What Konoha has done has triggered Naruto's anger and hatred for them to unleash his full power meaning his locked away blood of his father and mother. You may have questions but, I won't answer them! Simply put Konoha is in a world of hurt!_

**2. I've been asked if Kushina is going to be 'defiled' by Minato,**

_Answer: HELL NO! NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO HER I PROMISE YOU! ON MY WORD AS AN AUTHOR! I won't make the same mistake as I did in Nidaime Rikudo..._

Now, explanation is in order,

He needs to trains his new powers first to perfection cause if he doesn't and makes a mistake, he could quite possibly level a quarter of the elemental Nations itself. Right now Naruto is a bomb, and one little mistake could result in that and many loses of lifes.

Hope that cleared up any confusions also to the flamers that wanna keep flaming me for how I do things on my stories well you know what? Its my story I make it how I want it you got a problem with that you can go read something else for I really don't wanna hear your bitching and moaning of what YOU want it is MY STORY! Not yours so shut the HELL UP!

Also to those that thought the second chapter was good I thank you from the bottom of my heart truly I do.

Rant is over XD

**Naruto: The Natural Disaster**

**Chapter 2: Return & Chaos**

Deep within the Ravine, Naruto looked himself over and saw the tremendous changes that over gone his body. He flexed his arm outward and back. He looked to see his stature was now much bigger then it was before taller then he expected to be. Looking at his hair, he saw the black highlights in them making him quirk an eyebrow but, he did feel the hair it felt more like a lion's mane.

That's when he felt the immense power flowing through and around him; it was like a maelstrom of power flowing in him ready to burst out at any moment. Looking at the obliterated wall made him think.

_'Well this is an unexpected change but, that's not important right now. First off, Konoha took Kushina-chan that's one reason to destroy them all but, the way I am right now...one mistake...could kill and destroy so many...'_

That's when he pulled out a locket Iro gave him before he escaped with Kushina. He knew it all to well, flipping it open he smiled warmly seeing himself with Kushina in a picture on one the right side smiling with her in his arms. Stroking the picture gently Naruto frowned,

_'I've got to train these powers and master them cause if I don't who knows what would happen if I made the slightest mistake...but what of Kushina...no they won't hurt her...she's to...'precious' to them...bastards will get there's'_

He closed the locket not looking at the other picture for it was for Kushina's eyes only. Besides he knew what was on the other side...

Looking around himself he saw most of his belongings either trashed by the fall or destroyed by the explosion. Looking into his vest he saw the scroll Iro gave him along with the one he sealed up his and Kushina's own books, and scrolls.

Placing them back inside the vest pocket, Naruto looked up to see the night sky, he wondered how long he had been down here but, shook his head not really caring only to get his powers mastered and get Kushina back.

''Time to start training, the sooner I have them mastered...the sooner I can get Kushi-chan back...'' with that, Naruto started unsealing many camping supplies marking the once sight where he was supposedly 'killed' his new home for the next few years. Konoha would never know that their number one enemy was still alive and practically under their noses.

**Konohagakure- Hokage Office**

It's been 3 days since, Sarutobi sent out his students along with most of his forces to secure Uzumaki Kushina and to kill Uzumaki D Naruto. Since then, Hiruzen has been very jumpy lately, he believed truly he did his students killed Naruto, the very man that scared even him!

But, even still he had a feeling that something was wrong something out of place. Looking over at his couch he saw the still unconscious form of Uzumaki Kushina, last remaining Uzumaki and container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He heard of how the Z-ranked shinobi fought to protect Kushina. The reports all shocked him to his very core, the man fought like he was possessed nothing could take him down, jutsu, weapons, taijutsu, genjutsu nothing!

Even Jiraiya summoned thingamabob did nothing if only angered Naruto further. He was speechless when Jiraiya told him of how he practically man handled Gamabunta. He heard of how he took Gamabunta;s own weapon and swung it back making a scar over the giant toads left eye.

He looked over at Kushina and spoke so quietly, ''Why...would that man fight so hard to protect you...I wonder...was it something concerning you or was it out of his own personal feelings...'' he mused outwardly wanting no _needing _to know why a man of such power and fame would protect someone like her. Was it that he was an Uzumaki as well? Was that he was sent to protect her? It frustrated him greatly of why the man fought to protect her so greatly.

Shaking his head he looked back to his desk to read the reports from his spies all across the Elemental Nations. It was all reported that Konoha, was the one to finally 'kill' the legendary man himself they had sent out a force bigger and stronger then both Iwa and Kumo's combined to kill the man, well that was what they told the public but, in reality it was a mission to capture Kushina. True Konoha suddenly got many many enemies from the countries that saw the man as a hero but, weren't brave enough to start a fight with them.

But they did receive the title 'Strongest Shinobi Village' in the whole Elemental nations since they were the ones to kill a man capable of beating a bijuu.

Yes, they used underhanded tactics but, hes dead and gone never to bother them and scare him again...

right?

As Hiruzen was looking at the reports in thought he never saw the glowing of Jiraiya's seal upon Kushina's neck crack half-way through before disappearing once more.

**10 Year's Later**

It has been 10 ear's since the 'death' of Uzumaki D. Naruto, number one most hated shinobi of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha. Ever since then, Konoha took pride in its title of being the strongest and proved it time and time again in the war. Ever since Naruto's 'death' it put quite a halt on the war all around since it was such shock to many.

Though over the years Konoha has let their fame go to their heads and made many arrogant thinking they were invincible after killing a god-like being ll those years ago. With only a select few within knowing how false all that was knowing the man could have easily destroyed them.

But a few things has happened after all these years; strange events have been popping up with a few countries including Ame and Kiri. The rumored complete and utter defeat of Hanzo The Salamander, and the civil war starting all over again this time with a new kage following in the few steps of his predecessor.

Strangely enough though, Kumo's hatred over Naruto began to dwindle over time since his 'death'. It would seem Naruto finally gained a very high respect of the Raikage after his accomplishments against Konoha. Despite being mortal enemies, the Raikage held a great respect for the man for the things he done against Konoha.

The Ravine itself, the place where Naruto was 'killed' was soon upon by many votes by many countries and feudal lords that were great friends to Naruto marked it as his tombstone, for being the only true place a being like Naruto should be buried.

What better place to honor a man that beat a bijuu then to mark the place of his 'death' then the great _scar_ made from a Bijuu's attack?

But with one appearance, will shock the very Nations themselves...

**Forest of Hi no Kuni-Road to Konohagakure**

Walking on the dirt road to Konohagakure, was a cloaked man, He stood at any normal human height of 5'8 or so. The cloak covered up the whole of the man's body. The way the man moved though told a different story from him looking totally normal in height. He moved like a fighter, a experienced soldier ready for the quickest ambush of any kind. This would unnerve many people but, its usually common in the land of shinobi so some just pass it off being it normal.

The thing was though that this man wasn't normal by any means...

Raising his head a bit, you could see the blackness of the cloak shadowing the man's face but, that's when they his eyes...

The eyes would make any person whether they be, civilian, shinobi, kage or even _Bijuu_ feel like nothing but, an ant facing a giant Tsunami. The overwhelming look in the man's golden amber slitted eyes just told you he wasn't normal. It practically _screamed_ _DANGER_ and would make any lesser man die of pure fear.

With each step he took the wind would blow past him ruffling his cloak and making the trees rustle in the wind. Each time his eyes looked at the closing distance of Konoha a great black hot hate would glow brightly in his eyes making even the skies themselves part way. Each time his body seemed to pulsate in a strange wind the ground would gradually crack or the trees themselves would start to uproot.

_'I'm coming Kushi-chan...and soon we'll be together again and this time I won't fail you...Iro...or anyone else ever again...'_

Konoha was about to be rocked to its very core by this man's appearance alone...

**Konoha-Main Gates**

Standing at the gates were two chunin on guard duty, the number one most hated job for any shinobi. It was the most boring thing any shinobi had to do. These two chunin were no exception, except for the fact...

This time their guard duty was about to get interesting...

The wind suddenly blew past them as they saw a black cloaked figure coming in-sight of them; they both felt a little tense seeing the strange cloaked figure. After all a war was going on so they were suspicious of what was around them.

When the cloaked man was right infront of them though, they felt relieved to see it looked to be a normal person.

That cost them greatly since you don't judge a book by its cover...

The man raised his head at them and flashed his eyes at them and with a sudden pulse of wind they both flinched before falling back passed out, eyes rolled to the back of their heads and foam coming out of their mouths. Looking down at the chunin, the man shook his head in disapproval.

''Pathetic...'' was the only word the man said before he entered the village masking his signature from the patrolling shinobi and Barrier watchers.

As the man came into Konoha his eyes quickly surveyed all of the things infront of him memorizing them perfectly. He saw all the civilians, the patrolling shinobi and the children all playing around like nothing was happening on the outside of these walls. The blissful smiles on their faces and carefree attitudes showed around him...

_'The fools...arrogant in their believe their invincible and all because of a simple lie...'_

Distaste and anger was full in his mouth that's when he saw the Uzu no Kuni symbols upon their backs the hatred in his eyes rose to monumental heights for that. That's when the man closed his eyes reaching with his chakra sensory trying to find the one person he came for. The slight widening of his eyes was the only reaction that was seen but, also the burning anger that flashed in his eyes also showed before his form just disappeared in nothing but, a simple gust of wind.

Appearing over in the tree's above, the man's cloaked form was looking down at what seemed like a training ground sorts. But what he was looking at was what was important for it was a total of 8 people in general with two of them being jounin shinobi. He recognized the two jounin shinobi as Jiraiya of the Sennin and the other as Sakumo Hatake.

Looking at the others was a bunch of teenagers he didn't really care about right now. All he cared about right now was the two people in the middle of the training grounds sparring.

The first one was something that made him shocked a bit but, shook it off. It was a teenager that had golden spiky hair with two large bangs coming down the sides of his face and, his eyes were that of azure blue. He had a chunin vest on and blue shinobi pants and a blue long sleeved shinobi shirt with the vest over it. He finished of the look with blue shinobi sandals and a kunai pouch on his left thigh.

The other person though was his greatest concern, for who he was looking at was losing pretty badly in the spar. It was a woman that by all means defined perfection. She had the height of 5'8 with long silky maroon hair her face was perfectly heart-shaped with the greatest shade of violet anyone would ever see in her eyes. She had a perfect slender petite body with a bust showing at least small D-cup. She was wearing the normal Konoha attire.

As he watched her, he saw the dark marking upon the back of her neck which was invisible to many but, to him it was as clear as day. Thus it made him grit his teeth in anger knowing what that kind of seal was but, he did see the damage is was in it was half-way through breaking already. This made him smile since he knew that the only person to have put that seal on the woman was none other than Jiraiya and what a lousy job he did.

_'You've grown so beautiful Kushina, and strong to, but that seal hinders all the power you had back then...and knowledge and memories... memories of me as well...'_

''AH!'' a female shout interrupted his musings, looking down his eyes flashed brightly when he saw the blond man teen doing hand seals toward a downed and exhausted form of Kushina. Recognizing the hand seals and looking to see Jiraiya letting it happen made him step into action.

_'I don't want to do this but, on sensei's orders she must beheld down and by pain if necessary...' _Jiraiya though watching what his student was about to do. He saw Sakumo about to jump in only to give him a glare saying 'no'.

That's when he saw the speed black blur pop out of the forest right when Minato shouted out his jutsu,

''_Raiton: Tōru no hanmā! (__Lightning Release: Thor's Hammer)__''_ he said before a massive lightning shaped hammer shot out of the sky and directly as Kushina. It wasn't lethal but, it would assuredly would injure her greatly.

Too bad since the black blur Jiraiya suddenly appeared infront of Kushina terrified form with his back facing her. When they all saw this they tried to stop the oncoming jutsu but, it would seem Minato put a tad too much chakra in that attack.

Kushina herself watched this cloaked man appear infront of her about to take the hit that was meant for her. That was until she heard the man's voice,

''Don't worry Kushina-chan...I won't let you get hurt anymore...'' was the words she heard him speak it confused her but,

That's when she felt she knew this voice before, as the lighting hammer came at them she held her head in pain.

_**Flashback**_

__''Come on Kushina-chan, your stronger then this I know it!''__

__''You can do it it Kushina-chan, your strong I believe in you''__

__''You've gotten stronger Kushi-chan, Soon you'll catch up to me...''__

__''I love you...Kushi-chan...''__

__''Never forget...I'll always love you...Kushi-hime...never forget me...'' __The same voice resounded this time showing just 'who' this person was. It was a male that looked almost exactly like Minato only this person looked much more friendly then that Hokage crazed Namikaze. His blue flecked golden slit eyes stared upon her with love something she hasn't felt before. That is until he spoke once more.

__''Kushi-hime...do you remember...the promise we made to each other...when we were just kids?''__

That's when she saw to her shock she saw her younger 8 year old self appear infront of her. She saw her grin widely before speaking,

__''Of course I do!, We promised we would get married when we were older and I always keep my promises Dattebane!'' __ her younger self shouted before seeing the man himself smile and opened up his arms confused at the action she watched surprised when her younger self ran and jumped into his arms kissing his cheek.

She for some reason felt a blush come upon her face, when she took in the whole man's body he looked so handsome, she could see his body was restrained by the clothing he wore and, his muscled and chiseled body was stretching the fabric of his clothing.

_That's when she felt someone looking at her so looking up she to her shock saw her younger self and the blond Adonis looking at her with amused eyes._

__''It's time you awoke Kushina...please awaken and remember...'' ___the blond man started with her younger self taking over._

__''Who you truly are and, remember the person we both loved all those years ago is by your side now...''__

And with a final look from the two they both spoke in unison...

__''Awaken Kushina...''__

**Flashback End**

The seal on the back of Kushina's neck glowed rapidly while cracking even more before it...

Shattered...

Kushina suddenly saw so many things, remebered the places she's been, who she truly was, who her father was, everything. The final memory was of her and Naruto kissing before she was separated from him by Tsunade...

Within her mindscape when the seal shattered the once blood lust bijuu Kyuubi was now blinking in confusion at the sudden rush of memories as well. When they finally passed its giant red crimson eyes widened with realization. Then its giant nine-tailed form glowed brightly before shrinking down to a more humanoid figure.

When the glow dimmed it showed a beautiful woman that tied with Kushina herself. She had the body of a Goddess, her perfect hourglass figure would make any straight man or gay die of a nosebleed. Her D-cup busy was out in full view barely with much hidden by her royal blood red kimono though it show much of her cleavage. She had long silky smooth red hair it being a bit more lighter then Kushina's. Her face was carved from perfection and her eyes were that of a crimson red with a fox-slit within.

Smirking showing her abnormally large fangs the Goddess like woman spoke,

**''I knew Naru-kun would come back...and from what I'm sensing from him he's gotten a lot more powerful then he was 10 years ago...''**

On the outside world, Kushina rapidly blinked her eyes adjusting her head with the now revealed memories until she remebered the situation she was in. Looking up her eyes widened at seeing the raiton jutsu just a foot away from the cloaked man who she knew was Naruto.

''G-g-ge-'' only to be cut off when the man spoke again.

''Don't worry, you might need to remember a bit more, but something as trivial as this...can't even scratch me...'' he said already knowing the seal on her neck was gone. She was silent as he raised his right hand palm outwards.

''Something weak would only give me a slight tingle...'' with that to her shock and Kyuubi's surprise, he swung his hand...

On the opposite side of the giant jutsu, Minato, Jiraiya, Sakumo an d the others watched horrified at what was about to happen.

''That guy needs to get out of there!'' Minato exclaimed not wanting to have a civilians death on his hands due to an accident.

''I agree, especially with a jutsu like that it could kill not only him but, Kushina as well!'' Sakumo said

''Wait...somethings not right...'' Jiraiya exclaimed with a narrowed eyed look in his eyes, this got looks from them all, the teen with long dark raven hair and coal black eyes wearing the same thing as Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto and Kushina's best friend stated.

''What do you mean?'' she said only for a sound for Jiraiya's eyes to go wide greatly, she along with the others followed his gaze and saw what he was seeing.

The giant lightning shaped hammer were slowly 'sliced' in half by the hand of the cloaked stranger. They watched as the man just literally swatted one of the most deadly raiton jutsu known to all away like it was nothing! Many gawked at what they just seen but, the sudden explosion from the destroyed jutsu blew up making smoke blow up around the cloaked stranger and Kushina.

As the smoke cleared up it showed the cloaked man standing exactly where he was with Kushina looking at his form with so many emotions is was impossible to identify even one of them. Tear's did swell up in her eyes for some reason to the confusion of the konoha-nin.

''N-Naruto-kun?...'' she spoke hesitantly, wanting to know if the cloaked person before her was the same person she remebers from the sudden rush of memories that she made that promise to...the one she was in love with all those years ago...

Before Konoha separated them...

None of the konoha-nin what she said except for one person...

Jiraiya and his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, the small flicker of fear was appearing in his eyes when he heard that mans name. All records and bingo books were destroyed with that mans name so the next generation would never know of the one that scared the 'Great' Konohagakure so much.

So it was with a great fear, that Jiraiya stared at the cloaked figure with a look of extreme concentration rarely ever seen on the perverts face before. Sakumo saw this and got very tense of what was to come since he to knew of Naruto and his legendary status and actions in the war dating back since he was but a child.

It honestly scared him to his very soul, hes never met him but, knew even he wouldn't win that fight...No matter how strong he was...

You just can't beat someone that has beaten a bijuu single-handedly...

Naruto heard Kushina and a feeling of warmth filed his once cold emotionless body, over the last 10 year's he has forever closed up his heart and bent toward getting stronger always training and never stopping. To getting stronger and gain the one he loved the most back...even if he reclaimed his titled as the most feared being in all of the shinobi nations.

So it was a quick surprise when Naruto's cloaked form turned to Kushina and kneeled before her.

''I told you...I'd come back for you kushi-hime...it just took me a bit longer then I thought it would...'' he said, but she didn't care. She just smiled happily as tears went down her face, she didn't care how long it took Naruto to come back for her. All she cared about was that he was here now, and wouldn't be leaving her ever again.

Though she did wonder what changes he's gone through over the last ten year's no matter how much he changed she knew it was Naruto from the same familiarity and power she knew when she was a child from back then was the same even now if only much much stronger and perfectly controlled then before.

Though when she looked at his shadowed face she saw his eyes, they honestly sent a shiver down her spine seeing such eyes, she wasn't scared of them if anything she thought they made the mental image she had of him from before 10 years ago all the more handsome.

'' Naruto-kun...can I see your face...its been so long since I've seen you...I want to see your face again...the face of the same man...I fell in love with all those years ago...'' she said with Naruto gently taking her hand rubbing circles with thumb gently.

''My appearance...you wish to see it?...'' he got a nod from her and with a simple flick of his hood, it fell completely off showing the face of...

Uzumaki D. Naruto, AKA The Kami no saigai to sensō (God of Disaster and War), and first ever Z-ranked shinobi in history.

Jiraiya's face morphed into complete horror while his face quickly paled it was like he was seeing a ghost from the past, the kid hadn't changed a single bit from 10 years ago!

Indeed Naruto's face was the exact same way as ten years ago along with everything else. Kushina though could see the disguise on him and frowned, having her memories come back made her old fiery personality from back then flare up making her usual one Konoha knows pale in comparison. When she was about to speak, Naruto stopped her by holding his hand to her mouth.

''Wait Kushi-chan first we need to deal with these bastards...Konoha deserves to pay for taking you away from me...and they shall pay...'' he said his eyes shadowed by his hair. Kushina's violet eyes softened before flickering her eyes over her 'team' and frowned. She always wondered why most of them had that look in their eyes when they talked or when they first met in the academy but, she had no doubt they were put up to become friends with her so she would feel welcomed into the village.

Her eyes landed on the only one she trusted even now, and that was Mikoto Uchiha, despite her being of Konoha she was still the most loyal person she has ever got the chance to meet. She couldn't possibly let Naruto kill her...

''Naru-kun...please...don't hurt Mikoto...that's all I ask of you...'' she said getting Naruto's attention, looking down at the red head in his arms he snapped his gaze at the Uchiha and made a mental note not to kill her...

'But I will keep my eye on you...'

''Very well then...you have my word...'' he said only for their moment to be ruined when they heard someone shout.

''You!...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!'' Jiraiya screamed in pure fear and outrage. Minato looked at his sensei in curiosity before asking.

''Sensei, whats wrong who is he? And how does he know Kushina-baka!'' he said only to feel an unbearable to pressure weigh upon him making him gasp. Turning his head in that direction he not only found the golden amber slitted eyes of Naruto glaring him down but, also the violet ones of Kushina.

''Did you just call me a baka Namikaze?'' Kushina said spitting out the word Namikaze like it was poison.

Minato gulped audibly...

''Don't fret Kushi-chan...he is of no worry...he's as weak and pathetic as Konoha;s other shinobi'' naruto said knowing he insulted Konoha right infront of its very own shinobi. He got the reaction he wanted when the teen called Minato growled at him.

''What did you say? Why insult Konoha? What have we ever done to you!''

Naruto just blinked before chuckling, standing up Kushina watched when Naruto's chuckle turned from humor to hollow. It sent chills down many of their spines when they heard it especially when his eyes seemed to glow faintly when Konoha was mentioned and of what they've done to him.

''You wanna know what they did to me? Hehehe boy, you have no idea!'' he shouted at the teen making him take a step back.

''Konoha has all but, angered me since I was a shinobi. They've lied, cheated and betrayed me and Kushina's clan for a century!'' he shouted louder this time.

The Konoha-nin all looked shocked except for Jiraiya since he had a grim look on his face, ''They've have angered me greatly over the years but, to take Kushina away from me was the last straw...'' he said quietly while grasping his cloak. Which they all caught as did Kushina,

''When they took her from me 10 years ago, they all but, destroyed any hope of salvation and have sealed their fate...with me **DELIVERING THEIR PUNISHMENT!**'' with that Naruto pulled off his cloak and in a shout of 'Kai!' a massive pressure crashed onto all of Konoha-nin except for Kushina and Mikoto.

As the smoke formed they all saw a giant shadow before them also pressure of some kind completely lessened to none. They all saw something akin to a handle sticking over his shoulder making them think it was a weapon of some kind.

When the smoke finally cleared up though...

Kushina's face lit up like a christmas tree making the sun itself look deadly pale while discretely Mikoto's face had a small pink hue as well with it growing each passing second. Within Kushina mindscape, she could hear her old friend kyuubi's screams at seeing naruto's true form.

**'By kami! He's a giant sexy adonis! Kushi-chan you'd better find a way for me to get out here so I can!' **The normally composed now horny as hell Kyuubi was interrupted when Kushina's blushing face shouted mentally.

'Kyu-chan!...I never knew you liked Naru-kun to...?'

**'Well...W-w-we can have this conversation later...'** with Kyuubi cut mental connection but, there was already a big mental grin on Kushina face knowing her best and longest friend had feelings for 'her' Naruto. She looked upon the newly and to her true delight appearance of Naruto. She knew he had been hiding his true appearance but, she never knew he was hiding...

This!

For infront of her and all of them was a man that by all standards was a Giant for he stood at least from what they could tell was 25 feet tall and muscular...

Very muscular...If the sight of his muscles were the size of small boulders...

His skin was a bit on the pale side with it a bit darker then it was before but, still the same shade as Kushina's own porcelain skin. His 12-pack was full out shown out to all as were his pecks and you could just tell you could hit him with a sledgehammer and it would shatter upon impact! His face was angular yet chiseled to perfection carved by the God's themselves. His large arms were practically the size in width of a average sized human.

Though the other changes Kushina noticed were that of his hair, it was now surprisingly enough golden with black highlights within; with the spiky still there only a little more tamed. His hair was long with it going past his neck-line and somewhat over his eyes. Though his golden amber slitted eyes now held a much more powerful look in them making his appearance all the more intimidating.

That's when they saw what he was wearing due to his large size, Naruto had to take matters into his own hands where for his feet he had over the years had to take to learning a few professions like blacksmithing and tailoring. For now he was wearing his own custom made clothing starting with his black combat boot's with black steel plating over the giant boots. Next up was his black cargo pants with the same metal plating only this time integrated into the pants making them much more durable but, wouldn't hold back his speed.

Next up was his chest being completely shirtless except for the large tattered golden coat that hung loosely over his shoulders with torn off sleeves at the end. Upon the coat's back was the Uzumaki clan symbol in its full out true glory with the symbol for Protector and Guardian interlocking with the Uzumaki symbol.

Lastly on his right shoulder was a crimson colored pauldron with a design of some kind of demon with curved horns. It's mouth was wide open showing it was screaming in what seemed fear. That's when they saw the sword handle above the pauldron and wondered what was behind the mans back.

Kushina and Kyuubi saw it as clear as day though and right now Kushina was having a hard time not drooling over the sight of what she was seeing. Since she had always been a kenjutsu master at heart with only her Fuinjutsu coming out first the weapon she saw upon Naruto's back was absolutely...

Breath taking...

**'By the gods above...Naru-kun got THAT weapon of all things...Kami is truly on his side...'**

'Kyu-chan...do you know what that weapon is?'

**'Yes, hell most of the Underworld and Heaven know what that weapon is, its told in legends but, that blade was wielded by a being that fought demons and angels way back...'**

'Woah...whats the sword called?'

**'Its name is rarely spoken of since it brings nightmares to many demons and hatred from most of heaven...its name is...**

Chaoseater...**'**

When the demoness said that a chill of excitement shot down her spine of seeing the blade of legend upon her containers back, how he got such a weapon in his possession she would never know but, right now it only increased her arousal of Naruto even more.

For the giant weapon upon naruto's back was a giant zanbato-looking weapon except in a truly unique design. It's bladed side was curved with two short spiked ends coming out from the double-side blade. It's inner design was quite terrifying when you look at it with a careful eye. It was showing the screaming face of what looked like ghostly souls forever screaming in what looked like either torment, anguish, pain or all of the above. Its length was 20 feet and 5 foot in width. Finishing it off was that the sword itself was glowing faintly yellow.

With the smoke finally clearing up, Naruto in his new and completely true appearance stepped to Kushina and kneeled on one knee. He ignored the looks he was getting from the konoha-nin but, did savor the incredible fear from Jiraiya and would love it when he start pulverizing the man into the ground.

''Kushi-chan...'' his voice much deeper then she remebered. Looking up she saw the smiling face of Naruto, the one she loved with all her heart.

''Its time we left Konoha...'' he said with his hand held out which she quickly grasped and with a small 'eep' from her hauled her up till she was standing perfectly on her shaky legs. Kushina looked at Naruto-well looked up is the better word for it. She could see she stood at his legs in height and it irritated her a bit on the inside . She felt so...

small!

''Naru-kun...what about all of Konoha, I can feel the konoha shinobi converging here...what do we do?'' she asked him, only to get a grim smile from him.

''Let them comes, I said I would protect you and I meant it, I've been away from my duty for the last 10 years and I won't keep doing that...Konoha can try to take you back from me but, I'll destroy any and all that try...I promised I would go through hell and its nine levels of torture and back 100x times over just to get you and I meant it!'' he said finishing his sentence with such much emotion it bought a happy tearful smile to her face.

''Thank you...thank you Naruto-kun...'' she repeated rubbing her eyes of the tears, Naruto nodded with a smile before narrowing his eyes.

''Die!'' jiraiya shouted appearing over Naruto while doing hand seals.

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'' and with that a giant shadow appeared over Naruto and Kushina looking up slightly Naruto and Kushina saw the body of the giant toad Gamabunta coming down on them. Its eye filled with confusion at the sudden summoning.

With only a second to spare, naruto spoke, ''Kushi-chan grab my leg...'' he said and she did so quickly wondering what naruto was gonna do. As the giant toad came down Mikoto watched being held back by Sakumo and Tsume.

''Kushina!'' Mikoto yelled as the toad was but, an inch away from crushing her and Naruto.

Then the impossible happened...

Gamabunta's fall was stopped and the toad knew something was wrong, Jiraiya in his desperate and fearful state also found something wrong. That's when they saw Gamabunta's body about 25 feet from the ground...

But not going down any further...

''To summon this little toad...you must be desperate to kill me jiraiya...but you should I didn't take down a bijuu physically for nothing you know...'' a voice that striked fear into Jiraiya's heart with each passing word.

Looking under Gamabunta was Naruto and Kushina grasping his leg looking up also with amazement in her eyes. Why was this? Well it could be that Naruto's right hand was in the air holding Gamabunta's body in the air like it was nothing with a bored look on Naruto's face.

It couldn't be that though...

right?

''Holy kami...'' Sakumo uttered trying to wipe the disbelieve in his eyes. He couldn't believe but, right infront of him was a man holding Gamabunta's bijuu sized body in the air...

With only one hand!

Mikoto was struck in amazement as well; she stared at the godly looking giant with awe. This man, who was very important to Kushina was holding a toad of Gamabunta's size in the air like it was nothing! Her curiosity was getting stronger of him for each passing second.

''Mmm Gamabunta's heavier then I remembered...Anyway, here...I think this is YOURS!'' Naruto said and with a swing of his arm sent Gamabunta flying...

And I do mean flying...

The giant toad was sent right over the Konoha shinobi and into the forest skidding back destroying tree's and the ground. That is until it hit the Konoha wall and poofed out of existence...

Jiraiya fell to the ground in shock he jumped off Gamabunta at the right time but, now he was standing right before the very man he feared greatly. His eyes glaring down on him making him, he was suffocating under the monstrous wave of power weighing on him. It honestly felt like an ant compared to a lion.

''Your pathetic Jiraiya, your fear is all over you...what a disappointment you are...'' with out waiting for a reply from the scared shitless sennin. Naruto backhanded the man away who of which went slammed into the forest taking many trees with him. This of course shocked many, Jiraiya a sennin...was just backhanded and beaten so quickly.

And this guy made it looks as easy as breathing!

''Woah, Naru-kun that was so AWESOME!'' she shouted in child-like glee. I mean its not everyday you see a shinobi like jiraiya getting man-handled like that.

''Meh...Jiraiya is pathetic he may be a good shinobi but, he relies to much on his summons then his own capabilities...now then...'' he said turning his head to the remaining Konoha shinobi. Kushina saw this and looked at Mikoto with a calculating stare in her eyes. Searching for something until she spoke,

''Naru-kun remember when I said to spare Mikoto? Would you mind...taking her with you? If there was any person I'd want to take away from this corrupted arrogant village its...her...'' she said shocking Mikoto greatly, while Naruto just looked at Kushina for a minute.

''But she is of Konoha can we trust her?'' he said only to get a nod from her,

''Yes, if there is anyone I trusted with all my heart...it Mikoto-chan...'' she said with a smile

Seeing this, naruto closed his eyes and nodded, ''Very well then...but the others...'' he said making the others tense.

''Won't get the same treatment...'' and with that naruto's gaze snapped at them and in a blink of an eye, Sakumo, along with Tsume, and Jiraiya's students were passed out similar with how Naruto dispatched the gate guards. Minato himself, being a self proclaimed shinobi genius and strong willed being was lying back foaming at the mouth with his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

''Again...pathetic...'' he spoke with distaste after this he looked at Mikoto with a piercing look in his eyes that man the female teen fidget.

''Kushina go talk to her, ask why she's so hesitant with coming, but hurry I sense many shinobi coming and I would rather like to get out of here soon.'' he said getting a nod from her, with that Kushina rant o Mikoto and start talking to her of why was so hesitant with leaving.

As she did so, Naruto moved his gaze at Minato and walked over to the unconscious teen. He grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up with a deadly serious look in his eyes.

This one...I can tell has been hurting Kushina for some time now...He deserves punishment as well...'' With that Naruto balled up his boulder sized fist and let go of Minato only for Naruto to swing his fist and nail the Namikaze in the stomach sending him through the forest like a speeding missile shattering trees along the way.

''That'll show him...'' before he looked over shoulder and into the forest sensing someone watching them. Then multiple chakra signatures appeared within the forest.

'Hm...300...no 400...and the Sandaime himself...'

''Hehe...perfect...'' he muttered with a sinister grin came upon his face. Kushina saw this and wondered what meant by that but, the way he was grinning made her feel a little...

Hot...

**'That's the grin of a demon~~~ mmm'**

'Sure does...reminds me of you a bit when the first times we met...but on him..makes him look...'

**'Feral? Handsome? Godly perhaps?'**

'More like, a demonic sexy adonis'

Naruto not knowing of the conversation about him spoke,

''Kushi-chan...hurry up...we've got company...'' with that multiple thuds of feet pounded away at the ground showing the arrival of many many many Konoha shinobi along with Orochimaru and Senju Tsunade the other two Sennin and their Sensei and the self proclaimed Kami no Shinobi himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage.

That's when they all saw the damage at the grounds but, the source of their appearance was the...

Giant before them...

Many went deadly pale at the man, his appearance was fearsome in nature and his eyes didn't help at all it actually made a few that made contact with his eyes keel over before passing out from the ferocity in his eyes.

Hiruzen was staring at the giant man with a look of extreme curiosity its not everyday you see a man of his height and, plus the way the man's aura just expelled power told him that this man was different. That is until he heard his student Tsunade gasp, so looking at her he saw how deathly pale she was while Orochimaru himself his star student was showing disbelieve with his eyes wide as they could be.

''It can't be...he's supposed to be dead..'' he heard Tsunade utter this made him feel a little tense for some reason.

''Ah, they've all gathered? Good I won't have to shunt each of you down then...'' Naruto said making them all tense, he started walking toward them with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes which made many shinobi piss themselves in fear.

''Who are you stranger?'' Hiruzen asked clearly confused at who this man was but, to make his students fearful like they are made him feel a little more tense then before.

Naruto just looked at Hiruzen for a moment making the kage freeze in his tracks the golden amber slitted eyes made him feel something he has never felt before, a feeling of absolute power washed over him like a tsunami. Threatening to to flatten and crush him like he was nothing but, trash.

''Who I am? Boy Hiruzen you are getting senile in your age if you were to read the bingo books you would know me but, I was after all 'killed' by your students...10 years ago do you remember now?'' he said satisfaction gleaming in his eyes seeing Hiruzen go deathly pale at what Naruto just said.

''No...its can't be...no its impossible...'' he denied it to be true there was no way absolutely no way it could be true!

''Yes...that's right or let me spell it out for you...My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto AKA The Kami no saigai to sensō (God of Disaster and War),and your worst **NIGHTMARE!**'' finishing it off with a demonic shout. Naruto just announced it to everyone,

That he was back and ready bring disaster once more!

''You...no its can't ne...'' Hiruzen said horrified at what he was hearing.

''That's right fool, I'm back and ready to take Kushina-chan away from here the same way you took her from me 10 years ago!'' with that Naruto took a step forward next thing anyone knew...

Naruto was infront of Orochimaru with his fist already embedded into the snake man's stomach, the sound of crunching and shattering ribs rung around the whole area along with Orochimaru's painful scream. To slow to react Naruto, brought down his other fist upon Orochimaru's jaw breaking it as well as sending the pale man into the air.

As the sennin was in the air Naruto drew back his other fist while using his right block Tsunade's chakra enhanced punch making a shockwave from behind him. He brought it down and rammed Orochimaru right into the ground creating a massive crater.

Taking their shock into account Naruto spun around delivering a bone breaking kick to Tsunade breaking her left leg and sending her into a couple of trees. After wards he turns his head toward the oncoming group of Konoha shinobi and glares.

Right then a massive pulse shot from him with it hitting the group of shinobi making them pass out from the sudden mental attack. Then without warning, he sent his right foot into the ground creating a shockwave before a small upheaval of earth shoot up hitting many other shinobi that were about to send their own jutsu from afar.

Hiruzen watched in just a few minutes, this man no monster take out his students and shinobi like it was second nature. It actually scared him a bit but, he had to show no fear in adversity...

Even if his enemy was practically a Monster among humans and god among shinobi...

Something he truly was questioning about himself at watching such a display...

**With Kushina and Mikoto**

''Woah...that guy...is strong!'' said Mikoto wide eyed at what she just seen. This guy just took down three sennin a man that is stronger then all of the sennin combined and now hundreds of shinobi like it was child's play. Her curiosity of him rose up to monumental heights of him and her amazement of what he has done so far showed in her eyes.

''Hehehe, trust me I was just like that when I saw him fight tou-san back when I was just a kid. Naru-kun is truly very very powerful...and I want to be there with him step by step throughout both our lifes...'' Kushina said with a small giggle seeing her friends gaping face.

''Wow...you truly love him don't you? I still can't believe Konoha placed that kind of seal on you...'' she said remembering what Kushina told her and about the seal that locked away her true memories. It disgusted her that Konoha would do something so dirty just so they could get Kushina, yes she knew of Kushina's clan the Uzumaki's. She was also recently told about her being the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

But to Kushina's surprise Mikoto still saw her as her as a friend something made her feel very relieved about.

Mikado heard Kushina sigh contently as her violet eyes gazed upon the giant of a man she loved, ''Yeah I love him as much as he loves me...you know the first time we ever met was when I wa just two years old...from that day on...I never left him always clinged to him like he was my own personal teddy bear. But now he truly does look like my big stuffed teddy bear~~'' she said with a child like grin.

Mikoto smiled while rolling her eyes, the Kushina was still in there but, a much more calmer then the energy ball she used to know was still there.

''But...if I know Naru-kun, and if what you told me is true about...your clan...he'll take you away from here even if he has to destroy and kill everything in his way...he may not trust you right now since your from Konoha but,...in time..he will...so will you come along with us?'' she asked wanting to know what Mikoto's answer was.

The Uchiha closed her eyes in thought, the words of Kushina sounded so far fetched thinking that this man was strong enough to face all of Konoha by himself and would go through armies to do what he wanted to do. At first she was disbelieving it but, after hearing what he proclaimed himself to be and him throwing a summon of Gamabunta's size with just a hand made her quickly believe every word.

''Very well then, if he can help me then...I'll follow him without a second of hesitation...'' she stated with a determined look in her coal black eyes. Kushina's face broke out into a mega-watt smile. For some reason she really wanted Mikoto to come with her and Naruto and she just got her wish.

''Woohoo!'' she shouted hugging Mikoto tightly. The black haired teen was trying to console her hyper excited friend even though she too had a smile on her face knowing she was in good hands.

**With Naruto and Hiruzen**

Naruto heard Kushina's exclamation and softly chuckled it would seem this...'Mikoto' would be coming with them. That's when he turned his gaze on his last obstacle, his truly most hated enemy of all. The man that took Kushina away from him all 10 years ago but, also betrayed the Uzumaki clan just like his sensei before him. The thought of just looking at this man any longer made him want to rip out the mans spinal cord and snap his neck with it.

'No...I'm gonna make Hiruzen feel pain true pain...no use making it quick...'

Hiruzen suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine when Naruto looked at him with those predatory like eyes of his.

''Sarutobi Hiruzen, your the last one...your village has more shinobi then this I know but, I'll just kill them as well...nothing will stop from leaving here with Kushina. Not you, not your damiyo, and most certainly not your pathetic excuse of shinobi.'' he said angering Hiruzen with each jab at his village.

''You may be strong...but that doesn't mean I can't take you down this may be our first meeting but, I highly doubt you have the power those rumors claim you to have...'' he said bluffing since he knew every single word that was talked about him was true. But he was trying anything to lower Naruto's guard just a bit...

Narrowing his eyes naruto spoke, ''Like I give a damn, I don't care what people say about me I am what I am. Though I am a human that has surpassed all limits of what a mortal has and done the impossible over and over again during the years. Like my victory with the Hachibi for example, that battle was something I wanted to do to get stronger I did everything I had I went to the extreme and still do.'' making Hiruzen confused.

''Why go so far to get stronger? Your already portrayed as something akin to a god or a deity, why go so far?'' was the question he asked, it was always on his mind when he first heard about the man affront of him. The way he fought and gained power. The way he always got stronger then he was before, how he would do the impossible and come out on top of the most outnumbered battles in history.

Looking over at Kushina Naruto spoke, ''I fight for the reason I live...my purpose you could say is to get stronger and protect the ones important to me...and right now Kushina Uzumaki is my most precious person in the whole damn world! You Sarutobi, made a mistake when you took her from me...''

Sarutobi realizing what naruto meant mentally smirked,

'So...Kushina is his weakness..'

''Then would you really risk her life?'' he said thinking he had Naruto cornered. Only to never know the mistake he just made, naruto's eyes glowed murderously as his body started to shimmer strangely as the ground cracked around him and the trees themselves flowing by the sudden winds surrounding Naruto. The sky itself was swirling above him churning it into a giant black cloud of lightning and wind.

**''You dare...threaten her life...Hiruzen...your truly a fool...''**

With that a slight twitch from Naruto sent Sarutobi charging right at him kages forgone for his shinobi armor. Doing a couple of hand seals Hiruzen stated,

''Katon: Karyū Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)'' a stream of fire shot out of Sarutobi's mouth shaping into a giant roaring dragon of blazing hot flames. It sped across the field burning the grass and making the trees themselves combust into flames from the heat but, as the dragon came toward Naruto. The said Uzumaki just stared into the oncoming dragons yellow eyes without a shred of fear.

One word escaped Naruto's mouth that Hiruzen heard perfectly,

''Pathetic...''

With a swipe of his hand, the dragon was split horizontally showing the bored face of Naruto and his smoking right hand. Hiruzen's eyes went wide in disbelieve; that was his most strongest jutsu and was sure it would at least injure him. A feeling of desperation was starting to fill in his stomach twisting and turning in a knot of the growing fear he was having of this giant before him.

**''A jutsu like that...is pathetic...at the age of 9 I was already advancing those kind of techniques into something better and more advanced...''** the demonic voice of his enemy rung around the area only increasing his fear even more.

Jumping back, Hiruzen made a hand seal,

''Kage Bushin no Jutsu!''

With that a duplicate of him popped beside him, reaching into their pouches they slung their arms outward making multiple shuriken and kunai fly toward Naruto's giant body. Doing hand seals at the same speed they both shouted,

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu/ Kage Kunai no Jutsu!'' making the shuriken and kunai multiply from 10 each to 100 each all flying directly toward Naruto casting a dark shadow over him. As the hail of weaponry was coming at him he chuckled,

''Hm, using such tactics...again pathetic...''

Kushina and Mikoto watched as the hail of weaponry fell upon him in horror Kushina remembers many times that weapons had hard time cutting into Naruto after all his brutal training but, the quantity of weapons being hurled at him could seriously hurt him.

''Naruto-kun move out of the way!'' she yelled

Naruto heard her but, just smiled and spoke,

''Nah, just watch Kushi-chan I didn't nothing for the last 10 years...'' with that the sound of shuriken and kunai met...

Multiple thuds?

They all looked in shock as every single shuriken and kunai that hit Naruto from where it was supposed to stab into him or scratch him...

Just bounced off him leaving nothing there, no scratch, no stab, no blood, no nothing. It was like Naruto was bathed in a shower only in razor sharp metal. Hiruzen's feeling despair only grew seeing Naruto not getting damaged at all from the weapons and his fear only rose when Naruto's eyes came upon him.

Knocking out the kage bushin, he did a few more hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground,

''Try fighting me with this!''

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enkōō: Enma! (Monkey King: Enma)'' with that a puff of smoke erupted from Sarutobi's hand revealing a human sized monkey with white spiky hair and beard. This made Naruto grin, finally he could fight Sarutobi at his fullest and then break him at his fullest at the same time.

'Oh its gonna feel so good when all the hope Sarutobi has of winning this little fight is crushed beneath my feet.'

Enma blinked his eyes slowly adjusting from the quick summon only to see, his summoner in a state hes never seen before.

It was fear, but why? Looking at what was infront of his summoner he saw exactly why...

''Hiruzen please tell me you didn't just summon me to fight this man...'' exclaimed the deadly calm summon. He already knew who this man was, hell the whole summon realm knew, he who has shaken the very realm itself by beating a bijuu of Hachibi's level. That was spread throughout not only the Elemental nation's but, also the summoning realm. Within itself, this unintentionally got respect from many boss summons for Naruto since it has never been recorded in history that a mortal of all things defeated a Bijuu with only his physical prowess and taijutsu only!

''I'm sorry enma but, I know the only way to fight him is with you by my side. Because if I don't...I'll most likely be killed...'' he begrudgingly admitted.

Enma just grunted, ''Sarutobi I don't know if I should just leave right now, this man before us is highly respected not only in your realm but, the summon realm as well since his feats has reached even us. But...with you being my only clan summoner I'll have to help you...'' which gained a grim smile from the old kage.

''Thank you now lets begin!'' he said with Enma jumping above Sarutobi doing his own hand seals before stating,

''Henge: Kongōnyoi! (Transformation:Adamantine Staff)'' and in a poof of smoke Enma transformed into a 6 foot long staff with black being its main color with both ends being a dark yellow. When it dropped Hiruzen caught it before twirling it around before setting into a stance his eyes glaring at the face of the enemy he admitingly wronged but, was for the better of Konoha.

''Hm a weapon? You wish to fight me with a weapon like that? Very well then, I'll give you the honor of fighting with Chaoseater...'' he said slowly inching his right handle to the giant leathered strapped handle of what Sarutobi notices now a weapon of some kind.

With Kushina and Mikoto they watched in awe as Naruto kept Hiruzen the Kami no Shinobi in a corner without even moving! The big bright grin on Kushina's face could make even the sun itself turn green with envy. Hell Mikoto was smiling as well as she watched the person that was possibly gonna help her leave her cursed clan beat Konoha's kage around like a rag doll and embarrass him like a child.

**'Oooo, Naru-kun's gonna draw it., I wanna see I wanna see!'** kyuubi shouted repeatedly like a child wanting its favorite toy.

'Kyu-chan, you have no idea...how cute you just sounded when you said that hehehe' mentally said a grinning Kushina.

**'S-s-shut up!'**the flustered Kyuubi said as she really couldn't control herself when naruto's admitted that he was gonna draw his weapon. It was like an urge for her to just see him use the weapon that made her want him to quickly draw it out and carve up the old man like a pumpkin!

When Naruto's hand grasped the leathered handle a sudden pulse of power reverberated from his back cracking the ground beneath him and making many tree's break upon impact from the sudden pulse.

''Hiruzen Enma...meet Chaoseater...'' he said drawing his massive Zanbato demonic weapon from his back. And in that slow ever draw, Hiruzen appeared below Naruto in mid-swing his staff an inch away from hitting Naruto's stomach. That's when the giant demonic sword blocked the staff making it tremble chaoticly, it was like he slung a sledgehammer at a steel door!

''Good Kami!, Hiruzen becareful my head hurts!'' Enma shouted from within the staff while Sarutobi just nodded.

No time to talk Sarutobi your in the middle of a fight...'' a voice form behind him spinning around he slammed his staff at Naruto only to hit his sword once more making a echo of clanging steel echo around the area. With that they both disappeared in the high-speed kenjutsu battle,

Soon metal versus metal rang from all over the forest of Konoha. Alerting many shinobi that felt the chakra signatures being all focused in one spot with them getting ready. Tree's were broken from the shockwaves of the two enemies meeting with their weapons each time. That is until a scream of pain erupted from the forest before Hiruzen's body shot out of the forest and into the ground bleeding severely from numerous injuries on his part, his staff still at his side but, 'cracked' showing damaged Enma was as well.

Out came Naruto Chaoseater over his shoulder with a deadly look in his eyes, the sudden spark of playfulness gone. He wanted to leave Konoha and he wanted to leave now!

''Hiruzen, I've had enough games...we end this now!'' and with speed Hiruzen couldn't even detect Naruto appeared infront of him his giant fist smashing into his face making dislocate jaw and breaking his teeth. With that though Hiruzen's body shot off toward Konoha smashing into trees on the way as well as injuring his body even more.

With that out of the way for now Naruto turned toward Kushina and Mikoto the latter looking at him in complete awe and amazement in her eyes. He saw this but, brushed it off for now and walked up to them for a moment.

''Kushi-chan, I know your strong don't get me wrong I know you are but, right now you are at your weakest so I want you to apply this to your seal holding Kyuubi its the great fuinjutsu I've created so far and my greatest work it will protect you and miss mikoto here as well.'' he said handing over a small paper with a intricate yet complexed design of a seal similar to the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu upon Kushina's navel.

Looking at it with a calculating eye she was talented and praised for by her father and clan she analyzed it being some kind of reversal seal of some kind. It being the same array seal upon her stomach holding Kyuubi but, much opposite in design with a few array lines integrated differently then the others.

''Naru-kun what does this seal do?...I have no idea...'' she said pouting cutely since she prided herself greatly on her fuinjutsu but, this one just seemed so...

Complicated!

Chuckling a bit naruto turned toward Konoha's direction and spoke,

''Just apply that to your seal and you'll know soon enough...enjoy...'' he said with a big ass grin on his face. One he has never done for the last 10 years. With that Naruto charged forward through the forest shattering trees that came into contact with his body. He knew he was gonna be charging right into the hornets nest but, he didn't care he wasn't doing this for only Kushina but, also his clansmen the ones that were betrayed that night.

He's gonna make Konoha feel true pain...

Kushina blinked before pouting, ''Dammit Naru-kun is so confusing sometimes!'' she shouted while Mikoto just giggled at how childish her friend was being.

''Well aren't you gonna use it?'' she said making the redhead stop before rubbing her head sheepishly.

''Right sorry my bad kinda forgot hehehe~~'' with that she channeled chakra to the seal before placing it on her own seal holding Kyuubi.

**Within her Mindscape**

Kyuubi saw the seal naruto gave her and was still trying to figure out what the seal's job was. It was so much more confusing then any fuinjutsu she's ever seen before much more then her first container's work Uzumaki Mito's and her skills in fuinjutsu were godly at least.

**''What does this seal do I wonder...hm...''**

That's when Kushina applied it onto her seal before a bright light erupted from the outside world, while on the inside Kyuubi felt a sudden tug. When she looked at the mindscape she saw it was normal but, was gradually disappearing. When she snapped her gaze at the Uzumaki seal she was flabbergasted at seeing instead of being the normal lock and key type of seal it was now doing the opposite and was slowly opening the giant 'gates' within Kushina's mind.

Realization came to Kyuubi's eyes and she smirked,

**''Oh Naru-kun your good...''**

**Outside**

When the sudden bright light erupted from Kushina Mikoto had to close her eyes unless she wanted damage to her eyes. The light covered a good portion of the forest; it suddenly started to dim and when it was completely gone. Mikoto opened her eyes to see something quite shocking, before her was a woman that by all rights could pass as a goddess and also the twin sister of Kushina.

That's when she noticed the differences with the woman she noticed the feral whisker marks on her face, her crimson fox slitted eyes which in some case was scary but, no where near as fearful as the ones Naruto had. That's when she saw the two key 'appendages' that made her know who it was, for it was two fluffy orange fox ears and nine flowing orange fox tails on her backside that showed who she truly was.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was out, and right now she looked nothing like the legends proclaimed her to be...

For she was right infront of Mikoto holding Kushina in a gentle hug with her nine-tails wrapped around her in a protective manner. She saw that Kushina was just as shocked as she was, they thought many things would happen when she applied the seal but nothing like...

This!

''K-k-kyu-chan?'' Kushina uttered her wide violet eyes stared shocked at her friend she's known as long as Naruto. The ne she never thought in her wildest dreams would be out here physically with her and never able to leave the seal on her stomach which was shockingly enough...

Gone...

''Hello Kushina-chan, and my name isn't technically Kyuubi...that's just a title its actually Akemi..Kitsune no Akemi hehehe'' the newly revealed Akemi chuckled with a sheepish look on her face. Kushina just blinked, once, twice, three times...

''Oh...I so owe Naruto-kun for doing this...by the way Akemi-chan?'' she said still getting used to the name. Looking her way akemi asked,

''Hm?'' that's hen a mischievous grin crawled up Kushina's face.

''Mind telling me about that little outburst from before when Naruto showed his true self? Or the fact you've been calling him kun in such a suggestive manner?~~~'' she said with a teasing manner at the end of her tone. Akemi just blushed knowing she was trapped and this time she couldn't cut the conversation via mental link..

Dammit!

''Uh hehe well...''

**With Naruto**

The giant Uzumaki was just a few feet away from Konoha even now he could sense its many shinobi all converging on the spot where Sarutobi supposedly landed. He idly wondered if the kage survived the attack since he did put some good force into that punch. Shrugging his shoulder Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a bright light where Kushina and Mikoto was, that's when a small smile came upon his face.

''Hope you like my gift to you Kushina as well as you Kyuubi you deserve to be free from such imprisonment after everything you've done for both of us...'' With that Naruto jumped once more before landing on a branch overlooking Konoha. Looking over the city one might think it was peaceful but, Naruto knew better it was in a state of chaos the disorder and disaster of seeing their kage their leader sent through many buildings and into the streets bloody and broken.

He could see where Sarutobi went via the buildings he crashed through going through a straight line and into the civilian streets.

''Perfect...'' he grinned seeing many shinobi and civilian alike all at that one spot. With that he disappeared leaving nothing but, a gust of wind in his wake.

Naruto was about to put his title to test and leave Konoha in a state of Disaster and a open war with Konoha's shinobi...

**Streets of Konoha**

Civilian and shinobi alike were all shocked or plain out terrified at what they were seeing, There was a massive crowd of the two surrounding the body of their Hokage, the fearsome leader that fought in all three war's, the man that was named the Kami no Shinobi.

Was nothing but, a bloody yet broken man bloody leaking from his body his jaw totally shattered but, miraculously still there and healable. His staff was beside him grasped in his hand. They all could see the man was trying to get up only to fall back down to his knee. The shinobi all wondered though what was going on and what did this to their Hokage?

Well they got their answer when Hiruzen's eyes widened in complete fear then a second later...

Naruto's giant form appeared infront of Hiruzen's body scaring the hell out of them all his gigantic towering muscled form made many pale in fear. His giant demonic zanbato only added to his fearful image...

''Hiruzen...how pathetic you look and infront of all these people...what a shame...'' Naruto said ignoring the rageful looks from the Konoha shinobi. Or surprisingly enough lustful looks from a few women in the massive crowd.

Hacking up blood, Hiruzen looked upon the man that he had done this to him, taking a quick glance at his staff he spoke,

''Naruto... to have actually come here...within Konoha I don't know whether or not your brave or stupid...'' he said knowing when he said the name 'Naruto' the shinobi quickly tensed knowing the very named made his shinobi either ready for a fight or the weaker willed ones quit the shinobi life forever.

''Hm, what does that matter? I don't care what I have to go through...I do have Kushina back...but this isn't just for her...this is for your and your sensei's betrayal to the Uzumaki clan...I'm here to rid that symbol upon your shinobi's backs they don't deserve to wear it since they have betrayed us from the very beginning!'' he said shocking them all just not Hiruzen who had a grim look in his eyes.

''But it was for the better of Konoha!'' he shouted in protest...

Wrong thing to say...

''What did you just say?...'' Naruto said with a dangerous look in his eyes, Hiruzen tensed as Naruto took a step forward when his foot touched the ground though. Hiruzen suddenly jumped back ignoring his injuries and slammed his staff into the ground.

''Everything me and the past Hokage's have done was for Konoha's protection even if we sacrificed many it still brought peace to us...'' and when Naruto's eyes couldn't get anymore dangerous they just did...

''You've signed your death warrant...Sarutobi...''

''No it is your death that happens today and I will make sure that I succeed where my students failed'' Out of the staff came two monkey hands along with the head of Enma who shouted,

''I am sorry Naruto-dono...but this is my summoners will...''

''Ninpo:Kongō Rōheki! (Adamantine Prison Wall)'' with that multiple clones of the staff closed in around naruto encasing him inside a prison like wall. Naruto himself looked pretty bored though with the whole thing...

Hiruzen grinned knowing he had Naruto trapped nothing could break that prison not even his student Tsunade and her most strongest attacks couldn't leave even a crack. Enma though did look ashamed that he had to imprison the most highly respected person in the whole summon realm.

Dragging himself to the prison wall Hiruzen spoke while leaning against his staff for support,

''Your done Naruto, that prison your in is completely unbreakable..you've lost...'' he said thinking he won and had officially beaten the terror of Kumo Iwa and Konoha. He, who had bested the most nightmarishly strong being in all of the Elemental Nations.

How wrong he was at the moment...

''Hm, I will admit...this is quite the prison no normal human could break this no matter how strong they are...'' he mused out loud

''So your admitting your defeat then?'' Hiruzen asked perplexed at how Naruto was acting

''No...I said no 'normal' human could break this...You see you've forgotten you little detail Sarutobi...'' he said making Hiruzen tense

''What do you mean?'' wanting to know why the man was so calm with the situation he was in. Naruto just held up his right hand balling it up into a fist while speaking,

''Hiruzen...I was able to beat a bijuu single handedly and not just any bijuu the eight tailed Hachibi itself...remember how I did exactly?'' he said humor coming out of his voice. Hiruzen's eyes widen greatly remebering exactly 'how; he did such a feat.

''That's right...I did it with my strength alone!'' he said and before anyone could react Naruto's fist nailed right into the prison wall making it creak in protest before giving in and breaking apart. Naruto then stepped out of the self-made hole and spoke,

''Now...I believe I needed to finish you...'' he said walking toward Hiruzen, who at the moment was on the ground unable to get up due to his injuries and that after that one hit Enma was poofed out due to the pain transferring to the summon. Without the staff as support he was nothing more then an man getting on in age. Looking upon Naruto's form his eyes glaring down at him made him truly see what kind of being he angered.

He saw it completely it was a being that swatted armies and fought bijuu. He see's the rumors and legends of the man infront of him all true now...

''Now...die...'' he said about to draw his sword and stab the man through...

''Stop right there!'' was the shout of one Konoha shinobi, not gonna let this go on.

''Yeah, you think we're just gonna let you kill our kage? If you haven't noticed mister legend but your surrounded on all sides!'' one arrogant looking shinobi shouted. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked all around him to see all the civilians gone probably taken to the Hokage monument for safety. He could only see a practically sea of Konoha shinobi all around him.

Then the possibilities came and he grinned,

''Oh...so you wanna stop me? Then by all means...come and try!'' and with a massive pulse from him 3/4th's of that massive force was now passed out in the same manner as the ones before them that was hit by the pulse. The shinobi that shouted at him looked horrified now...

''W-w-w-w-what was that?'' stuttered a shinobi

''Hiruzen I think its time you learned not to anger those that have power to kill you...Let me show you what true pain is...to see the things you love the most destroyed by your very eyes...watch as your home...is destroyed just like I watched my and Kushina home destroyed on that night when you didn't come help us!'' Naruto shouted and Hiruzen's eyes completely bugged knowing what the man was about to do.

''NOOOOO!'' he shouted only to fall on deaf ears and naruto brought his left fist up showing a blue sphere circled around it encasing his fist completely.

''Watch Hiruzen with just this fist alone...I will level Konohagakure to the **GROUND**!'' and with that Naruto brought his fist down slamming into the ground. Soon enough Konoha started to shake uncontrollably; buildings all around started to crumble or sink. The land itself shifting destroying the Konoha walls itself as well as the Hokage tower itself cracking and breaking apart from the sudden shift in the earth from which it stood upon.

With a sudden snap Naruto brought his fist up again only this time to swung it around in the direction at the gobsmacked shinobi. He 'punched' the air creating a shockwave blasting them all away and shattering the buildings in its path. Explosions racked Konoha all around burning it as the sky itself turned black from the smoke and ash rising into the air.

Hiruzen watched all of this as this one man did all of this with just his fist alone. He truly saw what he had angered, everything that had led up to this moment all of his careful planning has left his village in total chaos!

Just like the Uzumaki clan was left at the hands of Iwa, Kumo and Suna...

**With Kushina, Akemi and Mikoto**

As soon as Naruto started destroying Konoha, all three of them were feeling the tremors and shockwaves coming from there. They were greatly curious so Akemi had taken Kushina and Mikoto and gotten close enough to see what was going on. So when they did exactly 'see' what was happening they were completely awe at the spectacle. Konoha was in total disaster! It was like mother nature was scorned and sent her anger toward Konoha ten-fold.

''Kami...now I definitely want to go with you Kushina-chan...'' Mikoto said eyeing the whole village she once served burn and fall apart.

''Why is that'' she asked

''Cause I know with the way this Naruto is...the adventures he would go on would be great...and living a life of peace is a bit...dull for me...that is if you'll let me?'' she asked only for Akemi to speak,

''Mm I don't think Naru-kun would have a problem but, he will still keep an eye on you for a while. You'll just have to gain his trust along the way...'' making Mikoto nod.

''No problem...with that'' she said looking over the utterly destroyed Konoha.

''Mmmm, the destruction of this village thank you kami for giving us not only a giant sexy adonis but, one that has the same hatred for Konoha as I and Kushi-chan!'' Akemi spoke her hand held together in a prayer.

Kushina just shook her head at the display while remembering the talk she had with Akemi and she wasn't all that shocked to hear what akemi told her. It would seem over the years she knew Naruto Akemi had also developed feelings for him which evolved into love. And now 10 years later she still had those feelings just as she did going on strong. Strangely enough though she didn't have a problem with sharing Naruto if it came down to it, only that it was between her and akemi but, there was still the fact of Mikoto and she does remember her eye his form when she thought no one was looking...

''I think its time we got down their and explain our next move with the Uchiha clan, if what you said was true Mikoto-chan. Naruto won't leave without paying them a visit as well...'' Kushina said making Mikoto frown.

''I don't care what happens to them all of them are corrupt in their arrogance, Fugaku's ideals have changed the once proud clan I loved as a child into a shadow of its former self. I would actually like to see Naruto destroy them...'' she said darkly with anger in her eyes.

Kushina and Akemi both nodded knowing of why she hated her own clan so much. They were both told of why, and it made even akemi sick to her stomach. The Uchiha clan elders along with the majority of the clan itself had become so arrogant there believes had turned into believing they were strong then Kami herself. Thinking they were pure royalty and should be treated as such, Mikoto had been the only one to shout back only to have the entire clan on her back. Fugaku had went to the council and made the decision of making her a slave that answered his every whim.

Kushina had at that point released her anger by punching a tree making it shockingly shatter to pieces.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Kushina spoke, ''Don't worry like I said, if there's one thing Naruto hates ore then anything its what your clan is and treating women the way fugaku sees them as. They'll get theirs soon I promise...'' which Mikoto just smiled gratefully while hugging her back as a tear fell from her eye.

''Its time lets go...''akemi stated and with that Kushina grabbed Mikoto and latched onto Akemi's body then in a blink of an eye they disappeared.

**With Naruto**

Watching in satisfaction at his work, naruto turned toward the deathly silent Sarutobi who was looking at his village, ''I would have just kept doing this and level the monument Hiruzen but, I will be a true monster for there is children up there that can change Konoha. I'm giving Konoha another chance for the next generation can actually change Konoha for the better. Remember what happened this day Hiruzen for if you do and, still keep up with the deceits and lies...I will come back and next time I will not leave anyone alive...all will be slaughtered...**understand me?**'' demonically at the end was his tone that reverberated around the destroyed area that is the burning Konoha village.

Hiruzen just turned his head to look at Naruto, he had heard every single word he spoke and in the deepest reaches of his soul he was grateful...

Grateful that the man before him was giving them one more chance...

But seeing the giant man with the fires and destruction of his village looming over him showing his deed, the golden amber slitted eyes from which glowed made him actually see an apparition over Naruto. It looked so demonic in appearance it made him grip his heart and soul tightly as he could lest he has them ripped from his body by just seeing this apparition. His fear for the man before him was so high, he was seeing things...

Right?

''I...U-understand...'' wit that Hiruzen passed out from everything that's happened and to his injuries.

Nodding with this, Naruto turned away and waited,

''They should be here any moment now...''

and in a second later Akemi appeared with Kushina and Mikoto in her arms. Seeing the sudden appearance Naruto looked at them until his gaze landed on akemi.

''Hello Kyuubi nice to see you...'' he said not really caring about the destruction around him. Akemi was in the same manner as well, hell she savored in the chaos and death around her. Made her feel so at peace...

Hey she was a demon that loved chaos...

''To you as well Naruto-kun but, my name is Kyuubi that's just a title its actually Akemi.'' she said while Naruto just quirked an eyebrow before nodding.

''Akemi huh? Nice name, anyway Kushina did you find out why she was so hesitant to come with us?'' he said pointing at Mikoto. Kushina just nodded and explained,

''Well it all started with her clan...

**End**

**See nothing bad happened! And also to those that don't like my stories don't have to read I don't care!**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chap for there won't be an update for awhile gonna start planning ahead while also work on other stories as well. Just wanted to get this out there.**

**Also yes Naruto is using the same sword War the First horsemen on Darksiders has. I think if fit him nicely and I give credit it to Hakkyou no yami for the weapon of choice.**

**We have seen naruto's return and he returns in a big BANG! From what we saw isn't that right folks?**

**If any are confused about the 'pulse' message me Ill explain it to you but those that at least know what Haki is should know what naruto did...**

**Also yes, Naruto has the same pauldron on his right shoulder as War, only crimson in color while his metal plated boots and legings are black instead of silver. Also I'm gonna say right now, ****Naruto's height is due to his fathers blood for whitebeard was 5X the size of an average human. Plus I wanted him very very tall XD**

**Anyway I'm out dead tired at the moment and want my sleep! DX**

**TDKN is Out!**


	4. Massacre of a Clan and Leaving

_OK Guys, lets have a talk here I've been getting reviews saying Naruto is a bit 'too' big or I've over exaggerated his height well I admit it is kinda tall...Ok who am I kidding hes a fucking giant!_

_But know this! I have found a way to fix this with the help of my good old friend Hakkyou no Yami! So props to you once again!_

_Now...I don't think theirs anything else to speak about so..._

_On with the story!_

**Naruto: The Natural Disaster**

**Chapter 3: A Massacre of a Clan and Leaving**

''I see...so your clan has been like this for years now, have been corrupted beyond any kind of help and are in the believe thinking they are the stronger then kami herself. Not to mention you've been marked as their slave and were to be used as a breeding stock for being the strongest female out of the whole clan itself...'' Naruto spoke summarizing everything he had been told.

It only had been an hour since Konoha was leveled and now the party of 4 were on the trail to the Uchiha clan compound. He had been told of everything the Uchiha had been plotting, most of which he didn't care about but, the part of marking Mikoto as a slave and was to be used as a breeding stock just irked him to no end.

True he didn't know Mikoto well and was suspicious of her, very much so...

But if their was one thing he hated above all else, it was women used as objects and personal fuck toys. He'd seen enough of that doing missions for the clan and his personal travels. Bandits camps, villages filled with poverty, and public brothels. All of which he'd seen to his disgust the women used in such ways.

Those places were wiped off the map the same day, he'd freed any and all women from their treatment as well as killing those that put them into such a thing...

''Yeah, what's worse is that the Elder's of the clan that live by the old ways have been planning to use a seal on me since I'm the only one that's fought against these rights. The seal would make me nothing more then a mindless drone that would follow their bidding without a single second of hesitation...just thinking about them putting that on me...'' Mikoto spoke before she started to tremble from a mixture of disgust and fear.

Kushina seeing this wrapped her friend in a hug which the teen welcomed crying into her shoulder. Kushina pat her back gently while looking toward Naruto with a pleading look in her eyes that was something he couldn't fight, he'd wiped villages off the map, destroyed armies, fought and beaten Bijuu...

But Kushina's pleading violet eyes was the one thing he just _couldn't_ beat!

Akemi saw her former container looking at Naruto with a pleading look and saw how much Naruto was losing under her gaze. It was quite amusing really, to see someone of such power, and control be beaten by just a gaze...

Sighing he spoke, ''Very well, I will deal with the clan but, after which we must leave...alright?'' he didn't like helping a former Konoha-nin but, if Kushina trusted her enough then he'd do it. Besides he has been itching to give those Uchiha an ass kicking anyway...

He missed the victory sign Kushina gave both Akemi or Mikoto but, did hear the slightly giggling of the three. Quirking an eyebrow he turned only to see them all blinking innocently at him...

Shaking his head he turned back around not seeing the big ass grin on Kushina's face, the vulpine one on Akemi's or the small smile on Mikoto's. As they ran through the forests heading for the Uchiha compound Akemi looked upon Naruto's giant form and gained a curious look in her eyes.

''Ano, Naruto-kun?'' the man just gave her a glance

''Yes Akemi?'' the bijuu just sped up beside him and spoke,

''I don't get something, it's been 10 years and, I remember you being very tall even at your age but, how did you become..._this_ tall. Or the matter of how your still able to move at such speeds like you are.'' This got both Kushina and Mikoto's attention as well since it didn't cross their minds till Akemi mentioned it.

Naruto sighed, ''Honestly I don't know but, I think its from my father's side of the family. Everything I am right now makes me feel like it was from my fathers side and, I'm guessing he was a giant or some kind of half-breed to a giant. All I know is that this is my full height and has been like this for the last...2 or 3 years. I hid in a henge so I wouldn't be alerted to nearby villages like Ia or Konoha.'' Akemi nodded wit this until she continued,

''I see...'' she said still curious of why he, a _human_ was this tall. She'd seen giants before some ranging from 50 feet tall to shockingly enough 500 feet tall!

''I'm just glad I have a way to shift this form into a more normal one...'' this made Kushina blink before looking at him with a curious gaze.

''Shift? What do you...mean?' he stopped before looking at Kushina. He reached out with his senses and didn't sense anyone nearby so he spoke,

''Well I have two forms basically one is the form you see before you which I just use when I go into battle but, for public area's I use my normal form. I can shift in-between these forms at will...but its such an annoyance...'' she just nodded at this.

''Now...lets go...'' with that they sped toward to the Uchiha clan knowing tonight would be one to be remembered...

For years to come...

**Uchiha Compound-Main gate**

Arriving at the gate while dispatching the guards or snapping their necks in naruto's case. The group arrived upon the uchiha crested Gates, Mikoto standing between Kushina and Akemi. Her eyes were practically glaring at the gates in clear _Disgust_ and _Hatred_. Naruto took a step forward at the gate and placed his hand upon it,

''Now...I'm gonna come out with it and say, I won't be showing a single shred of mercy. Whether they be woman, man or child none shall survive this night..This is my warning to you Uchiha Mikoto, tonight...will be the last time you ever see the clan again...'' Mikoto closed her eyes before letting out a sigh.

''I know...and I don't care...this clan...this...practical _Hell_ needs to be destroyed...wiped off the face of world...tonight...the clan needs to die..._all of them!''_ Naruto looking into her eyes and saw not a shred of hesitation he nodded.

''Very well then...bear witness...to...'' he bares his fist before swinging it upon the gate. It creaked upon protest of his massive titan like strength before it shot off like a rocket crushing houses and the logged walls. His fist outstretched while his eyes glared from the shadows of his bangs,

**''THE END OF THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CLAN!''** His voice so _Cold_ yet **_Demonic_** it made Kushina, Mikoto and Akemi herself have a shiver travel down their spines. The attack got the attention of the clan when many started to run out of their houses only to see Naruto's hulking form at the gate with one of their own uchiha their beside him.

Soon enough their confused faces changed to enraged ones,

''Who are you intruder? And why have you come?'' shouted one uchiha, Naruto ignored the man as he took a step forward, his feet making the area shake with each step he took. Many were a bit shaken by the look in the man's eyes and his sheer size. Walking up to the first Uchiha in his sights he brought up his hand and spoke with a tone that just sent a shiver down all of the Uchiha's in the area.

''What I'm doing here is of no concern for you fool, only that I am cleansing the world of your filth...die..._trash_'' and with but a swipe of his hand. The uchiha was batted away most assuredly his entire broken by the massive boulder sized hands and right through 4 houses and the wall itself. Then without warning, he charged at another group being unable to defend themselves in time, he brought down his other hand it engulfed into the blue sphere. Once it hit the ground, the Uchiha...

Didn't even have time to scream...

A shift in the earth was their only warning before a slab of earth rose up from behind them and utterly shadowed their forms. Looking up their eyes widened before it fell...

**SQUELCH!**

The sound of of bodies being crushed sounded the area, the immense pressure silencing the now dead Uchiha; the flesh pounded into the deep dirt, the bones shattered and crushed into dust and the blood imploding from their bodies from the pressure like a balloon seeping from the ground itself mixing and churning it into a reddish brown color.

Ignoring this, he stepped right onto the slab earning another wet fleshy _Squelch _Akemi smirked at this as the blood just seeped more out of the ground and onto naruto's boot. Yet he showed not a slight of hesitation or disgust for what he did. Even Kushina was used to his brutal way's if albeit were now a bit more ruthless but, was used to such remebering the times in her earlier memories.

Mikoto though didn't have such luxuries, she was frozen on the spot for a few seconds to readjust to what she just saw. Yes she had killed before, earned her rights as a shinobi but, what she just saw made everything she's seen in the war look...

_Normal_ if that's the right word...

She shook herself out of her stupor and continued on, she knew things like this were gonna happen and she didn't have time to slow down and become hesitant; she had the chance to gain a new life. Even if it meant sacrificing her Blood and Clan for such a thing she would do it. Besides they deserved it for the curse of the Clan would have assuredly followed a generation in the future. It would be easier to just wipe it off the face of the planet before it could do anymore harm.

She soon followed after them never knowing naruto's eyes were on her the whole time; this was more then just a purge to the Clan it was also a _test_ as ell. A test of loyalty of sorts, something he needed to do and see if Mikoto was truly serious about coming with them. Despite his actions, he needs to know she was truthful in her words.

Her actions though said it though albeit she was hesitant she was determined to go forward, down the path of a traitor but, on the paved road to a new life filled with mysterious adventures with many twist and turns filled with blood, death...

_'Heh...You've gained some...but not all...of my trust Mikoto...but...you have done well...'_

Walking forward, he gained a very _cold_ smirk that made Akemi herself shiver and would make Lucifer himself _flinch_. This night...would be one to be remebered...too bad the only witnesses besides themselves would be dead and the deities themselves would only be able to watch the unfolding of such a...

_Slaughter_...

''Let the Purge..._Begin!_'' his voice carrying out through the whole clan compound like a sonic boom!

And then the slaughter began...

**3 Hours later-Clan Home Compound**

It had only been 3 hours since their arrival and in just that short amount of time, the three girls witnessed why _exactly_ Naruto was famed for his actions in the war. In just that small amount of 3 hours, Naruto himself without a shred of help from any of them massacred and murdered any and all Uchiha in his path. Buildings fell beneath his feet, women and children were swiftly killed just by his massive Killing intent itself making their hearts implode from the pressure. The men were all just butchered; limbs were torn off, bones were shattered to dust by his massive feet and fists. His giant Zanbato untouched throughout it all.

They all swept through the compound like a raging tornado with Naruto himself being the center of it all; sweeping it up like anything and everything in his path was but, a speck of nothingness to him.

Frankly since the man could pick up a building with his hand alone and without the least sign of stress and throws it into a group of Uchiha's before igniting a time delaying Explosive tag...

Before them though was the Head's Home, the very place where the leader, Clan head and its heir lived. But they weren't alone...

_Oh no they weren't alone..._

Before them was a literal army of uchiha that all regrouped to there Clan head's home hoping no...

_Praying_ they combined with their _almighty_ Clan head they can defeat this..._monster_ in human skin. They were all that remained of what was left the once well known uchiha clan, reduced to nothing but, a handful of what used to be a small villages worth. Many were injured in just the cross fire of Naruto's slight small war with the clan itself, some worse then others.

But all still had one thing they all had and, that was the immense _fear_ that was adamantly clear in all their eyes at naruto's giant form looming over them, a mere apparition behind his back showing that of a being behind him; its glowing yellow eyes showed many things but, the one most clear was that of Bloodlust!

''D-demon...he's a monster...a devil...!'' muttered one terrified uchiha, his form all but, shaking like a leaf. Naruto seemed to hear the man and gave him a piercing stare that right then and their sent the man into complete hysterics. It was like his mind and soul was bashed repeatedly by multiple sledgehammers. Soon enough his eyes rolled to the back of his head as foam erupted from his mouth. Falling back he landed at the feet of another Uchiha, this one shaking at what just happened to his fellow clansmen.

Taking a step forward making sure the three behind him were safely secure he spoke ''Now stop wasting my time...bring out your pathetic excuse of a coward Clan head or so help Kami-sama herself I will beat and _tear_ it out of _each and everyone of you!_'' his voice booming like a silent shockwave. His voice making the surrounding buildings creak in protest by the small but, silent shockwave.

''Their is no need..._boy_...'' was the voice of an old yet seasoned man. Looking up at the doors he could see a man well dressed like a warrior and stood like one as well. Dressed in a normal shinobi attire except for a katana held within his hand. The man had a tan tone with pure black eyes that were filled with hatred yet firmness of that of a leader. His hair was spiky black with most of it going past his neckline. Two bangs framed his face as a scar on his chin in the shape of an _'X'_ behind this man was none other than Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man he knew this man despite not knowing his true name he knew his alias from the Bingo book, and truthfully he couldn't believe it but, and also couldn't help but smirk...

''Well I'll be _damned_ I never thought you of all people were this wretched Clans Head. It's been awhile hasn't since we last saw each other...and since our last fight...isn't that right...**Honoo mikado:-En no abatā**_(Flame Emperor: Avatar of Fire)_...'' the man's eyes only narrowed much more as those that heard the name gasped utterly in pure shock. Kushina blinked confusingly as did Akemi while Mikoto herself was in a state of pure _shock!_

''It has...been a long time since I was called that name...but I am sorry I have given up that title long ago...my time as that person has ended and now I'm just a man that leads his clan...though I can't say it is a pleasure seeing _you _again...'' naruto's smirk just grew wider.

''Ah yes last time we fought it was during the end of the Second War...it is also where you got that scar...am I right?'' the man just twitched while faintly touching the 'X' scar on his chin before sighing. Looking back at the man he hated above all, ''I no longer go by the name...for my true name is Ozai..._Uchiha Ozai_ and I am the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan. You sir, have attacked it for reasons unknown and I shall fulfill my role as the leader of this clan...and _eliminate_ you...like I failed to do all those years ago...'' Naruto just closed his eyes and shook his head before clenching hist fists together.

The wind suddenly picked up with high speeds with it swirling just around Naruto and Ozai leaving just enough room for their fight. Looking over his shoulder he looked at the three ladies behind him and spoke, ''Kushi-chan, Akemi...Mikoto...while I take this man you go and take care of the stragglers they shouldn't even be a problem...'' they nodded before leaving only for Naruto to shout.

''MIKOTO!'' said woman stopped and looked back only to see the deadly look in naruto's golden slitted eyes.

''This is your chance to prove yourself...do _not_ hesitate...slay any and all that get in your way...prove to me you are willing to do everything to abandon this life of which you bear...and you will gain the freedom you so desire...if not...you will die...along with your clansmen be damned what Kushi-chan says...I. Will. KILL. YOU. Understood?'' she just stood their for a minute before nodding with a determined look in her eyes. Seeing this he sent her off, before he turned his attention back at Ozai, seeing his impatient scowl he smirked before grasping Chaoseater in his grasp.

Ozai seeing this grasped the handle of his katana while eyeing the man infront of him warily. He was very curious as to why Mikoto was betraying the clan and her reasons but, right now he had to completely focus on this fight or otherwise...

He is going to die this time...

''Now ozai...come...its time we finished our last fight...I know your stronger then that old brittle fool hiruzen so I wanna enjoy this fight a bit...now come!'' his baritone voice cracking the ground itself. Ozai sighed before slowly pulling out his katana as a red hue outlined his body. Closing his eyes, he circulated his chakra through his system channeling it and morphing it into the right direction...

All for this fight...

_Snapping_ his eyes open Ozai's body _erupted_ in flames; it being that of not orange flames or yellow...

But _pure red Crimson_; The flames of Hell itself. Tightening his grip on his katana he willed the flames to engulf his blade as well. After it did so, he looked back up at Naruto to see him now adorning a serious firm stone face. He, the giant pulled out Chaoseater the giant blade dwarfing his katana is size and length.

_'But that is irrelevant; what matters is the skill to wield a blade...you don't have that...your nothing but, a child with a stick...'_ yet he knew this man before him was a Master with a blade for he knew it to be true...

''Good your ready...now...lets BEGIN!'' his shout signaling the start of their final and last duel. With a jump they disappeared before appearing inches from each other and with a mighty swing their blades.

**BOOM!**

Fire and dust erupted into a giant swirling ball as their blades met, flames flickered all on the ground as the ground itself shook and cracked under their mighty clash. The major shockwave from their blades meeting shattered all buildings near them and in a 1 mile radius. The swirling vortex around them seemed to rise and grow in length and width as the sky itself turned black from the first clash.

It was like the start of a fight between two Titans...

Brandishing his blade, ozai switched it with his left hand before doing a few handsigns,them being nothing but, a blur but to Naruto he was all to familiar to the speed.

''Take this! **Katon: Dai Endan**_ (Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet)__'' _a literal meteor of fire shot from his mouth in a stream at naruto. Seeing this, he shifted his blade before swinging it upward while kicking the man's blade away. Spinning in the air, he gathered chakra into Chaoseater before swing it diagonally at the incoming ball of flame and shouted, ''Sourukatto (Soul Cut)'' an arc of purple and yellow energy shot off chaoseater and clashed with the fire ball...

Before it went _through _the Blazing ball and towards the shocked Ozai. The ball itself slowly sliding from each other before imploding into nothing but, spark and flame. Reacting quickly, Ozai rolled out of the way and watched in slight amazement and a little hint of fear that the attack all but, cut right through the ground like a hot knife through butter and cleaved through multiple buildings and clansmen that were in the way of the attack.

_'By Kami...what an attack...'_

''Don't get distracted!'' a voice boomed over him, looking up he saw naruto bring down his fist with his sword coming from his left. Moving purely on instinct, he rolled out of the way of the punch with the fist slammed into the ground shaking the area before he got into a handstand and sprang up avoiding the swing. Planting his foot on naruto's right hand that wielding Chaoseater ozai grinned before doing a pinwheel kick kicking Naruto in the face multiple times before flipping into the air.

Spinning his blade in his hands as he watched Naruto get slightly disorientated by the sudden attack, he channeled his chakra through the spinning blade making his burst into flame before he grasped the handle and sliced horizontally at Naruto.

''**Bureizusukā**_ (Blaze Scar)_'' and with that three flaming arcs shot out of his blade in a giant sweeping motion toward naruto. Noticing it at the last minute, he spun chaoseater in his hand increasing its velocity making it into a proverbial shield. It did its job by blocking the flames, that is before Naruto sensed something looking up he saw Ozai in the air bringing down his blazed engulfed sword.

''**Bureizubarāju**_ (Blaze Barrage)_'' that's when he in a blur started to swing his weapon multiple times in the air releasing countless upon countless fire arcs rapidly at Naruto. Letting out a small curse, he channeled energy into his fist making it be engulfed by a blue sphere that which ozai narrowed his eye at. Swinging his fist upward he let out a punch that which left blue _'cracks'_ in the air itself soon enough those many arcs rapidly started to disperse right before they hit him inches away from his body. It was like they were hitting an invisible wall of steel.

Once it was over, naruto reacted and slammed his sword into the ground before rapidly doing handsigns that with speeds ozai couldn't catch,

''Eat this...**Raiton: Gian **_(Lightning Release: False Darkness)_'' before he opened his mouth as a spear of lightning shot out at speeds ozai couldn't comprehend. Noticing he was still in the air, he did the only thing he could do, he spun adding Katon chakra to his body engulfing it into a sphere of fire before he condensed into smaller and smaller before he he outstretched his katana outwards.

It did what any other lightning rod does, the Raiton jutsu reacted and shot at the katana, before it started to travel up Ozai's arm. Naruto's eye narrowed when he saw this knowing this was many of Ozai's..._'talents'_.

Within the sphere, Ozai grit his teeth before using his affinity to Lightning and channeled the lighting from his sword, to his body and out his other arm which shout out like a beam. He smiled seeing it work,

_'Heh still got it...'_

Once naruto saw the light blue spot coming from the sphere he chuckled,

_'Old fool still has it...'_

The beam of lightning shot out towards Naruto who raised his Zanbato letting it slam right into it. Reacting quickly he twirled his blade in the air before stabbing it into the ground letting the lightning disperse within. Then suddenly he whipped out his other hand and let it smack right into the stomach of one Ozai, making the man gasp from the sudden loss of oxygen and pain. Before he too was sent flying into a building.

Not letting up he grabbed his sword pulled it out of the ground and channeled his energy into his before swinging it at speeds none could match he shouted, ''**Sourushureddā**_ (Soul Shredder)_'' that's when similar to ozai's attack only much fiercer and stronger did multiple upon countless arcs of purple yellow streaked arcs shootout of his swings. Each hit made the building be covered in more smoke as painful grunts could be heard from within. Thinking enough was enough, he stopped in stride and waited...

When the smoke cleared up, their on the rumble of wood and metal was ozai, sitting upon a pile of wood breathing deeply, with multiple gashes and slices upon his body. Blood dripped from his body and stained his clothing red. His hand resting on his katana which was stabbed into the ground as his eyes glared into his own golden slitted ones.

Glaring back, ''Get up this has only started fool...and don't HOLD BACK!'' he said as a yellow hue of energy erupted from him as Ozai just sighed before closing his eyes...

Only to snap them open to reveal the fully mature sharingan the 3 comma's spinning rapidly as a scowl etched into his face. Standing up with a small limp, he grasped his katana and forced all of his chakra through out his body once more making his body explode into flames once more. Letting the flames go through him he sighed while relishing in the feeling of the flames covering his body. That is before he glared through his sharingan eyes at the firm stoned form of naruto.

''Now...lets finish this...'' he said before igniting his sword once more, while Naruto himself just gathered more energy into Chaoseater making it glow purple as yellow streaks of energy cackled around it. His golden slit eyes turned cold and merciless which soon became the eyes of what he is named for...

I couldn't agree more...'' and with that they jumped towards once more; once they were mere inches from each other they both swung down there blades a loud battle cry!

**''Faiāsutoraiku**_ (Fire Strike)_**!''**

**''Sourushemuriappu**_ (Soul Reap)_**!''**

**BOOM!**

Their second clash made the whole compound itself start to shake uncontrollably even Akemi, Kushina and Mikoto who were fighting and defeating the last of the uchiha stopped as did the uchiha. All before their sights was the giant forming purple sphere that crackled with yellow energy with flames circling it like a ring with three more of these rings going higher and higher of the whole sphere. The ground broke and shattered, the buildings in the blast radius was blown away and uchiha caught in the area were completely incinerated by the intense energies battling each other.

''Whoa...'' was the only word that came out of Mikoto's mouth while Kushina and Akemi just nodded dumbfounded even she, Akemi a bijuu was shocked at the power being displayed; she had no doubt that sphere alone could severely injure her greatly if she was in her beast form...

_'Naru-kun...you'll make it out okay...you always do...after all this is all over...we can all leave this horrible place...and live the life we've dreamed for...one from all this blood, death, war...all of it...'_ were Kushina's inner thoughts as she watched the sphere of death consume all in its path.

They watched captivated as the sphere grew in size even passing the clouds in the sky itself before Akemi saw something that made her eyes go completely wide.

''Shit! Kushina Mikoto get behind me!'' noticing her urgent tone they did so and jumped behind Akemi good thing too for as Akemi completely transformed into her beast form and circled their bodies with her massive tails ignoring the painful screams from the surrounding Uchiha from her action. She shrouded herself and the other two in a barrier of her youkai.

The reason she did this? Simple, the sphere of death started to slowly...

_Crack_...white cracks appeared in the center as it so, the cracks became even more frequent and with but, a second to spare and all those that witnessed it even all of the Elemental nations itself...

The sphere exploded...

**BOOM!**

And all hell was unleashed in a Cataclysmic _Explosion_ which rocked the very foundations of Hi no Kuni itself!

The sky itself turned pitch black as the land shook and trembled under the massive explosion, the shockwave going all across the nation hitting making every _single_ living thing feel its aftershock. None were killed but, they felt _something_ happened when they all felt the same thing a rush of wind dieing down when it reached all the borders of every nation and hitting the ocean itself.

Throughout all this, Kushina, Akemi and Mikoto all hoped and prayed Naruto was okay...

**10 Minutes Later**

10 Minutes had passed since the explosion and since then Kushina and Mikoto were safely protected by Akemi. The barrier she set up was cracked all around but, still held up. They were slightly buried under much rubble but, with a slight flick of Akemi's tails did it all burst into the air and fall completely away from them.

''Ugh...my head...'' was the pained drawl from Mikoto as she rubbed her aching head, Kushina just blinked her eyes rapidly while getting back her vision from the sudden white light that completely filled her vision from before. Akemi herself was silent through it all...

Why? Well we're bout to find out for when Kushina noticed the silence, she looked at Akemi only for her jaw to drop as did Mikoto's when they saw what Akemi was seeing...

Akemi was standing infront of them with a shaky finger pointing infront of her, her eyes were as wide as humanly (or Demonically) possible. Infront of her was nothing but, pitch black burnt buildings, rumble from the buildings was completely burnt to a crisp and or turned to ashes. The bodies of the uchiha were all dead not a single was alive from the sudden explosion for they didn't get the protection Kushina and Mikoto got. Their bodies burnt making them all completely unrecognizable...

But what _really_ was the eye catcher was the _Giant_ _Crater_ where the Clan head Compound used to be, the size being completely unimaginable! Akemi honestly _knew_ it was bigger then her own Beast form!

''Oh...kami...'' Mikoto uttered, Kushina snapped out of her stupor before she started running straight to the center of the crater her eyes filled with fear. Fear, of losing the one she loved right when they were so close to leaving the land of death. The fear, of losing him forever...

''NARUTO-KUN!'' her voice resounding through the area and she jumped into the crater. Franticly searching she never saw Akemi and Mikoto landing in the crater as well worry in their own eyes. They all started to search the massive crater for any sign of Naruto only for their hope to start slowly dwindling and slowly be filled with horror.

It couldn't be that...

Naruto died...

Right?

''Please Kami...please..don't take him away from me...please kami-sama...please I beg you...''Kushina's prays flowed through the silent wind. Not hearing anything for a while made her slowly start to burst into tears. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed into her knees. Akemi let a tear fall, not able to feel an energy signature anywhere in the vicinity; she slowly approached her former container and hugged her close whispering soft words to her. Trying to calm her but, to no avail...For even she was crying...

Mikoto appeared next to her and hugged her as well while screaming at herself for asking naruto to do this. She never wanted _this _happen!

''Naruto-kun...come back...please come back...I love you so much...please come back to me..We've only just now come to together...please...PLEASE!'' her desperate words formed out of her sobs of anguish.

Her prayers seemed to be answered in the sound of falling rubble and a grunt of sorts, though they didn't hear of her crying. A hand shot out of the ground before it clenched, and with a slight twitch

**BANG!**

A Body rose up from the dirt, it was a different shape then the Giant Naruto or Clan head Ozai. But when the Golden hair showed it was a dead giveaway, when the man fully rose up from the ground he bent his neck and rolled it a few times popping the creaks and such out. He then dusted off his shoulder and clothes before shooting his hand once more into the dirt and pulled out Chaoseater...

Only it now being _smaller_ like the man was...

When naruto looked himself over he frowned and shook his head,

_'Man didn't expect the seal to go off like that during the clash; those energies must of disrupted the seal...guess I'm like this huh? Oh well' _that's when naruto's ears perked up when he heard the sounds of crying. When he heard the voice of the one crying though he froze...

_'Kushina-chan!'_

Looking around the area, he searched franticly until his eyes landed upon the three forms of Akemi, Mikoto with Kushina surrounded in their arms crying into her knees. Using he speed he quickly approached them needing to help quell Kushina and see if she was okay.

''Why...why...naru-kun...why did you die...'' her words made him frown and coming up from behind them, he let his shadow slowly come over all of them. Slowly ever so slowly he crouched down idly noting his height was back to a normal 6'5. Looking up at Kushina, Akemi and Mikoto he sighed before speaking,

''Now Kushi-hime...why would think I'm dead?'' his words seemed to struck a chord when all three of them froze on the spot. Slowly but, assuredly they all turned their heads into his direction, their eyes all widened more so Kushina's; her violet eyes gleamed and glistened from her fallen tears. Fear and terror slowly disappating and replaced with hope and happiness. Reaching out with her quavering voice alone Kushina spoke in all but, a whisper but, was so filled with hope that if told wrong would break her spirit altogether.

''N-Naru-k-k-kun?...I-i-is it you?'' the said blond just smiled warmly.

''….Of course it is hime...did you really think that could kill me? Seriously now?'' he said but, all he got was a red missile slamming into him knocking him to the ground. A wet pair of lips smashing into his own. He could see it was Kushina's lip her eyes were closed as tears fell from her face, her arms were wrapped around his neck and grasping his shoulders so tight that he could tell she didn't wanna let go anytime soon.

But soon his instincts followed and soon him and Kushina were engaged in a hot, passionate kiss filled with as much love they had for each other. His arms circled her body and lifted her up before circling her legs around his waist. He kept their kiss in pace while doing so while slowly stroking her red hair, their tongues lashed out at each other tasting each other before going back at it.

Slowly but, assuredly kushina started to slightly moan in the kiss were he started to stroke her back; reluctantly they broke apart before Kushina leaned against his muscled chest and sighed happily her face flushed from their first true kiss. Her eyes were filled with love for the man she was embraced with. Soon enough though she was asleep against his chest snoring lightly, seeing this Naruto chuckled quietly before looking back at the girls...

Only to see to his secret amusement both of them...

Passed out...with nosebleeds with cherry red faces...

_'Heh...and they call men perverts? Hahaha'_

Seeing the predicament though, he slowly ever so slowly made three smokeless Kage bushin's having two pick up Akemi and Mikoto while he substituted with the last without smoke as to not wake his sleeping hime. After doing so, he looked at his three clones and spoke,

''Okay you three you know where to go I'll meet you at the village in Nami no Kuni...get them in their beds...they'll need to sleep for what is to come tomorrow.'' he said with his eyes on all three of them. The Kage bushins nodded before two of the three jumped away leaving the one carrying Kushina eye its creator.

''And you boss?'' naruto just gave him a stare before speaking,

''I'm gonna do what I said I would...and that is the _Complete Annihilation of the Uchiha Clan..._'' the clone nodded knowing the underline message. Seeing this naruto nodded before walking up to kushina, seeing her sleeping peaceful face he let out a small sigh before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

''Don't worry Kushi-hime...yours...and my dream...will become a reality...and I'll fight through the Nine Circle of Hell and back 100x before I fail that promise...'' with that he looked back at the clone,

''Go...'' seeing this the clone disappeared in a burst of speed.

Knowing it was gone naruto strapped Chaoseater to his back channeling chakra to make it stick; he soon jumped out of the crater and landed right on the very end of where the main gate of the Uchiha Clan used to be. Seeing the crater was still within the Uchiha area made him sigh in relief.

''Good then I can do this all in one go...'' and before taking a deep breath he stretched out his hands before he narrowed his eyes. He suddenly _'gripped'_ the air making it look like he was holding onto a wall of plastic,

''Now...let the history and all clues of this wretched clan...BE GONE!'' So with a mighty heave he pulled both his arms downward knowing what he was doing was nothing compared to other things he has done. He slowly but, assuredly smiled when he felt the ground shake and tremble before it suddenly started to shift. He watched impassively as the whole Uchiha District,Compound and surrounding forest all suddenly rose up into the air. He smirked cruelly when he saw his work bout to be completed...

_'The world will never know the dark history that was the Uchiha clan...'_

He eyes the clan as the slab of land he usually creates was now on a _monumental_ scale of size. It was high in the sky before it slowly started to lean to the left and slowly fall. He grinned as he watched it go down before he swiftly turned around and chuckled.

**BOOM!**

He felt the wind blow past him from the crash of the land slab slamming into the ground possibly the shockwave reaching the Fire Country palace itself. Through it all he just smirked before raised his index finger at the Uchiha Main gate,

''Almost forgot bout you...'' he said before pointing his finger down making the gates shift as well before they too suffered the same fate of being crushed by the earth itself. Seeing his job done Naruto sighed before grinning,

''Well time to go...and finally be free of the chains that bind us to this land...'' with that naruto's form disappeared leaving nothing behind...

No Blood, No dead bodies of countless uchiha, No Shredded buildings or the crater the size of kyuubi...

Only a slab of earth looking normal as ever which could possibly be the new land for some rich merchant or farmer...

If only those people knew what lay underneath...

**2 Hours Later- Nami no Kuni-Village**

Upon arriving in the small village in Mai no Kuni. Naruto had come upon a hotel where he knew his clones took the girls into. Walking inside he lets out a sigh as he looks himself over once more...

It would seem his body went down with a major overall from the giant size of 25 feet tall to his normal height of 6'5 with that still unusual height for most people. His giant muscles were now compacted and lean as his body was now more of a body built for great power and speed. He eyed warily his hand before clenching them as his eyes narrowed. Chaoseater upon his back was as well smaller in length of being 6'0 in length and 3 feet in width.

_'Didn't expect this to happen. Guess the seal was destroyed when it was exposed to those energies...Guess I'll need to make a new one...'_ he idly noted. That's when he came upon the door number 248. Pulling out a key from his not much ruined baggy pants. He entered it into the lock and upon twisting it open did he slowly open the door.

Only to see, Mikoto asleep on the couch in the living room covered up with a small pillow under her head. He eyed her form warily before shaking his head, she proved herself back there so their was no reason for him to still be suspicious of her.

Well not as much as before...

He slowly walked past the kitchen and over to Mikoto, looking down at her he sighed before pulling the cover that was touching the floor and covered up her feet and her shoulders before adjusting her pillow a bit but, quietly as to not wake her up. After this he stood up and left not seeing the soft gentle smile grace Mikoto's face and her small murmur. If he did hear it he would have been frozen on the spot...

_''Mmmm...Naruto-kun...'' _

Walking through the hallway he comes upon the master bedroom, and opens it only to see something that made him let loose a smile. A heartfelt one at that; for the scene before him was truly something he has been dreaming to see for so long now...

That being, Kushina, his hime asleep upon the King size bed, the sheets covering her figure and over her shoulders. Her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, and her maroon long hair sprawled out all on the bed and her body giving her a regal look. He idly noted the little fox kit asleep in her arms meaning it was Akemi; letting out a small sigh he slowly unhooked Chaoseater from his back and leaned it against the wall before removing his boots and shirt. After doing so he slowly crept onto the other side of the bed and covered himself up in the sheets. Slowly he scooted closer to Kushina before he slowly wrapped his arms around her frame.

Ever so slowly he pulled her to him before she was facing him her face to his own her body pressed against his own. He smiled at her sleeping face before giving a kiss to her forehead before letting out a sigh,

''Goodnight Kushi-hime...starting tomorrow...we all start our new lifes...no longer separated...but together...'' his words seemed to be heard as a smile spread across her face. Placing a hand on her cheek he let his eyes drift off into the dream world knowing...he was together with the one he loved the most and cherished beyond everything in the world.

**Next Morning-Narrator's Room**

Once the yellow blazing sun reached the early morn; it's radiant light reached through the window and bathed on the couple in the bed together. It shining on them like a blessing of light that warmed them even more. Once it's light reached Kushina's face her eyes twitched a bit before they opened slightly before closing them from the light of the sun.

letting out a low grumble or two she blinked the light away and got her vision to normal; once she did Kushina looked down in her arms to see her fiend Akemi sleeping away in her kit form. Smiling faintly she sighed before her eyes widened when she felt another pair of arms wrapped around her body. From the feel of the hard as steel muscled arms wrapped around her fame and the 8-pack abs and full-out muscled chest she blushed having a feeling of exactly _'whos' _arms she was in. Slowly looking up she had to stifle a gasp.

''Naru...to-kun...'' her words filled with so much relief but, surprise as ell since she was seeing the face of the one she loved a bit changed now. His body now all smaller then it usually was. His arms slender yet firm compacted of extreme muscle mass. His ripped cut chest and abs in full view if her own body was pressed against it. Looking up at him she smiled before placing a hand on his cheek,

Leaning forward she gave him kiss, making the man open his eyes slowly to see her. After a second he closed them once more before surprising Kushina when he leaned into the kiss and pulled her further to his body. That is before she started to moan in the kiss when his hands started to roam her back and stroke her hair.

''Mmmm Naruto-kun...'' her moan getting longer at his ministrations. Soon enough he pulled her closer to him where their faces were inches from each other before he placed his hand atop hers after separating from the kiss. Kushina sighed lovingly before leaning against his chest. While rubbing one of his hands across his rippled chest.

''Mmmm what a wake up call...'' his words made her blush a bit before grinning, looking up she gave him a mischievous look.

''You'll get more if you be a good boy'' he gave a chuckle at that which made her blush since his chest just _vibrated_ like a small tremor giving her a small shock of pleasure down her body. Looking down at her he gave a toothy grin that threatened to split his face.

''Heh...sorry being a _'good boy'_ isn't my forte but...being a _'bad boy' _I have in spades~'' his words made her blush a deep bloody scarlet especially when his hand pinched her butt. Her face grew even redder before she gave an absolutely _adorable_ squeak.

Hearing this he smiled before giving her a kiss on the lips, which she returned with fervor. Her tongue asking for entrance which he obliged before she probed his mouth tasting him. Her tongue touched his own before they entered a battle of dominance which she soon lost. He explored her own mouth tasting to his amusement ramen of all things. After separating for air, Kushina let out another sigh as her flushed face shown in the light of the sun giving her an almost divine look. Her violet eyes glowed with love and fulfillment of being with him and him alone.

Giving her a smile, he spoke ''Kushi-hime...you know as much as I practically love being with you in bed and would want to all day, we all need to get up...its time we all left.'' this earned her attention immediately.

''Leave where will we be going Naruto-kun?'' said man just gave her a smile. Before throwing his clothes back on before strapping Chaoseater to his back. After doing so he looked back at Kushina seeing her climbing out of her bed and has to suppress a nosebleed when he saw her goddess like body hidden only by the sheets of the bed. Kushina saw this and blushed a bit before she did something that DID make him have a nosebleed.

She tried to hide her body placing her arm over her breasts and cross her legs while blushing cutely. Her violet eyes looked ever so nervous yet embarrassed when she saw him eyeing her body. He quickly wiped the nosebleed away and walked out hiding his growing blush. While the image of what she just did was burned within his mind and would never leave it...

_Ever..._

When she was sure he left her face lit up like a christmas tree before she placed her hands on her cheeks and actually let out a small _squeal._

''Dam Kushi-chan you are quite the unintentional flirt aren't you?'' the teasing voice surprised her making her look at the bed to see the vulpine grin of Akemi back in her human form wearing the same of what she wore yesterday. Kushina just sputtered out a response as Akemi just let out a chuckle...

With Naruto, we could find him walking out the hallway and into the living room to wake Mikoto only to see her to his slight surprise already up and ready. She wore the same as yesterday but, now her eyes showed how eager she was to be getting away from the accursed land for which she has lived in. Giving her a nod which she slowly returned giving him a big smile; he just walked past her before saying.

''Mikoto...have Kushina-chan and Akemi as well...and yourself meet me at the docks...we leave when your all ready.'' Seeing her confused nod he kept walking till he opened and closed the door behind him. After she left, Mikoto looked at the ground and let out a small smile.

She remembered even if he didn't know of what he did last night...and honestly was shocked at what he done. She thought he hated her but, after making sure she was okay and warm she couldn't be happier of the choice she made of coming with Kushina.

**1 Hour Later-Docks**

''So any idea what Naruto's planning here at the docks?'' Akemi asked as she rested up Kushina's head in her fox form. She got a negative from both women; they had already left the hotel after hearing Naruto payed for the night and all. So once they left they headed out to the docks all wondering of what he was doing but, Kushina already had a suspicion but, needed to see it to make sure.

''Oi!'' the shout made them all perk up before casting their gazes up to see to their surprise Naruto standing before them Chaoseater upon his back; but what they saw what he was _standing_ on is what got most of their attention or Kushina's case...

''Oh my Kami! You got a Caravel!'' her eyes was wide as possible with a shine in them that just _radiated_ excitement! Akemi just snickered at this while Mikoto just giggled. Naruto himself chuckled before speaking, ''That I did, but lets hurry up I wanna set sail before the sun fully rises.'' hearing this they nodded before jumping up onto the boat. As their feet touched the hard wood floor they set out to explore their new vessel and memorized every inch of it. While naruto himself untied the rope and let loose the sails.

He then set out a few kage bushins to start manning the ship while he went to steer while also waiting on the girls. It didn't take long when they rushed out onto the deck when they felt the boat start to rock and move. Looking down at them he spoke, ''Girls up here'' hearing him Kushina jumped beside him and spoke,

''Naruto-kun...I know we were gonna use a boat and all but, how will we man such a vessel with only ourselves.'' he just stared at her before chuckling before patting her head and ruffling her hair making her pout cutely. He then pointed down at the sails which she followed his direction.

''Why Kage Bunshins of course...'' she just blinked before smacking her forehead and sighing Of course only Naruto would use such a ingenious idea for such a productive chore. Looking back at the amused Naruto she spoke, '''I see...'' he just smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder before he planted a kiss on her cheek. Looking up with a slight blush, Kushina just smiled before leaning against him.

Looking down at her he smiled before looking out at the vast ocean, he inhaled the deep sea breeze as the wind blew his hair. This is just a taste of what he and Kushina dreamed of. A life full of freedom, the chains and shackles that binded them to their bloody past were all but, destroyed now and now were on their way to fulfilling their dream. He looked at Akemi and Mikoto,

_'I never expected though to be taking two more women along...oh well...things will get interesting that's for sure...'_

He was cut out of his musings though when suddenly...

**BOOM!**

''UZUMAKI D. NARUTO! STOP RIGHT THEIR AND FACE JUDGEMENT!'' was the yell that got his attention looking over his shoulder as the explosion of water erupted from the starboard side of the ship. Possibly a cannonball, he saw to his utter _hate and wrath._ A full out _Armada_ of Iwagakure Navy Ships. With the leading one having the Admiral of Iwagakure on the front side of the ship.

''Damn...their persistent...they even brought out their ships...'' naruto uttered as both Mikoto and Kushina gawked at the sight of those countless ships.

''How does a shinobi village even have ships? And one from Tsuchi no Kuni of all places?'' Mikoto said as more cannonballs sailed past their ship seemingly just to scare them. Naruto himself just twitched every so often.

''Hm I'd say they had another branch of their village out at the ocean border and made a docking village for their own use. Maybe these for when they attacked Kirigakure maybe...'' Akemi spoke as she eyed each and every ship behind them.

''What I want to know is how they knew we would be here...did one of their spies recognize us?'' Kushina said clenching her hand upon the wooden railing while practically glaring at the one thing that was keeping them all from leaving the Elemental Nations _forever!_

Naruto just walked beside Kushina with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. His fists were clenched so tight blood leaked from both hands, as veins popped out of his arms, the trembling of his arms showed how close he was to his breaking point. Kushina saw him and was about to ask if he was okay...

Only to be too late when he reared back his head and practically _roared_

**''YOU KAMI FORSAKEN BASTARDS! I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! BUT NO YOUR FOOLISH IGNORANT PATHETIC TSUCHIKAGE IS TO DAMN ADAMANT TO HAVE MY HEAD! WELL GUESS WHAT...YOU WON'T BE LEAVING HERE ALIVE...ANY OF YOU!''** his words echoing across the open sea and making the shinobi upon the Iwa ships tremble. Looking at the girls to his right, they saw his golden slit eyes now _glowing_ a fiery gold.

''Kushina, Mikoto hold on and Akemi hold the wheel...things are about to get very...**_destructive_**'' hearing this Akemi's eyes widened before she jumped to the wheel as Kushina and Mikoto latched onto the railing. Seeing this he reared his gaze back at the armada and raised both his arms.

_**''You fools chased me...and you shall pay the price...this event shall be remembered as our leaving of the Elemental nations. All shall bear witness to your death...say hell to shinigami-sama for me!''**_he then without warning clenched his fist and crouched with his arms across his chest. Then without a second later he reared them back...

only for both of his fists _'hit'_ the air making cracks appear, and without a moment to waste a sudden shockwave erupted from him and right into the ocean itself. The Iwagakure would forever burn it into their minds of Naruto's golden fiery slitted orbs glaring down on all of them as as the ocean floor that floated upon, their entire armada of fully packed ships of Iwagakure shinobi.

Were all but, _Swallowed_ and _crushed_ by monumental _tidal waves _that rose up from both of their sides; they reached past the sky itself and came crashing down onto them as a giant whirlpool appeared under them. Their screams of horror and anguish rang loud and true. The sounds of boats being crushed and swirling water sounded the area. The three women watched in utter shock and amazement at the sight they just beheld even as the aftershocks of the event rocked the boat they couldn't speak a word at what they just witnessed.

An entire _Armada_ of ships completely and utterly destroyed!

By the very waters they sailed upon, it was ironic really. The very sea itself they swore to sail acted in total betrayal and crushed them beneath their endless pressure of water.

Seeing them gone, naruto let his hands loose before turning around only to see the three girls gawking at him like he was some sort of God. He blinked before chuckling,

''You gonna just keep staring at me like that?'' he said amused really at how they were acting. Sure he too was shocked at what his powers could do in water but, soon got over it and acted normal a few days later. Even if he DID accidentally swallow a whole mountain with a wave of water. It was an accident of course and a result of him practicing his power on open water.

Upon reaching the wheel, he gave Akemi a grateful nod before letting out a sigh,

''Well let our new life begin...hope you girls are ready...'' he soon got his answer when suddenly,

''NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS SO COOL!'' Kushina's shout erupted before her form was on his back her arms wrapped around his neck with an excited grin upon her face. Mikoto just gave a grin herself after witnessing what she just saw she was totally assured now going with naruto was the best possible choice she ever made. It was sure to be adventurous...especially with him around.

Akemi was beside Naruto in a second her eyes practically shining like two pair of stars!

''You have got to teach me that!'' was her reply before she shifted into her kit form and sat upon his head nuzzling into his golden black streaked hair. Naruto just let out a sigh while he steered the ship onward away from the Elemental Nations. Never looking back at the land that has caused him and Kushina so much pain. He would never look back at the land he would rather tear asunder but, would now just live a new life with the ones around him and the one he loves so much.

Though he would soon find out Kushina wasn't the only girl to gain his love during this new life...

**End**

_Well their you go guys, hope you like it; that's the update many have wanted and their you go. Though its short for many reasons which I will explain._

_You see I have a lot on my plate with updating new stories and actually NEW STORIES PUT ON HOILD! Which in the count is over 10 in number so yeah lol it will be like this for every update on my other stories. Short chapters but, informative nonetheless._

_Anyways explanation is in order: _

_First off yes this story will be mixed into the One Piece world like I told you all before so those that asked again theirs your answer so don;t ask again...XD_

_Secondly: You may wonder where the Elemental Nations exactly is on the map well its definitely not on the 4 blue oceans that;s for sure so take a guess :P (Cookie to anyone to guess right!)_

_Thirdly: I apologize for no updates on other stories but, lately I've been confused with my older stories and with how I should even update them...So it may take a while..._

_Fourthly: The Timeline of which the party of four arrive in the One Piece land is before the events of Roger's Execution and all the events that took [place before canon even began._

_Lastly:With the help of Hakkyou no Yami, I've decided on something from now on any and all stories that I make will now involve a series of a DARK NARUTO and the pairing of which always a Kushina with him always! _

_Also I've gotten some rather nasty reviews from a few people about naruto being with Kushina well here's my wise words to you flamers..._

_I don't really give a rats ass what you have to say I mean really you think I care? Please, your just wasting your time on flaming me for some ridiculous saying about your opinion. Well let me just say I like that and will always like that pairing._

_Anyways sorry bout the rant to those that like the pairing and my stories just some people don't like the pairing of Naruto and Kushina._

_Well I think that's it for now..._

_Bye-bye!_

**TDKN-out!**


	5. Demonic Rebirth's and Heritage?

_Hm, alright guys here comes the 5th chapter of Natural Disaster, of which many people have questioned how it will go and I must say its gonna be a bit of a canon change...just a bit though not by much..._

_Oh who am I kidding...? XD_

_Anyways I did everything I can to read up on all of the Historical events pertaining BEFORE Roger's execution. Meaning, this chapter and one or two more will be about events BEFORE canon so sorry if my knowledge is a bit rough around the edges..._

_Anyways another thing when you read this chapter do expect some very big surprises in store..._

_Now...I would like to say this here and now...the pairing will STAY like it is and no MORE shall be added no matter how many beg, plead and bitch I won't do it. If you want a reason PM me..._

**NOTE!: **_30 Year's Before Roger's Execution; THAT is the time line of where we will start and go from their :D_

_The pairing is as followed:_

_**Naruto x Kushina x Akemi x Mikoto**_

_Their now on with the story!_

**Naruto:The Natural Disaster**

**Chapter 5: Demonic Rebirth's and Heritage**

It's been 2 week's since Naruto and the girl's left the Elemental Nation's and set sail for their new life on the open sea's. Ever since then the group of four have been enjoying their voyage, because since they were first out of sight of the Elemental Nation's did each and _every_ single person feel a great weight lifted off their shoulders. The burden of just being in that cursed land and it's nightmares that came with it were finally free from them yet even then they couldn't forget their past lifes.

Over the last 2 week's, the crew of four have kept themselves busy even despite the calming sounds of the clear blue sea's, they always kept themselves in tip top form. For each one knew even for Akemi a bijuu you are to never let your guard down even in time's of peace. That was why, the four trained in slight warm up exercises to keep themselves up and better themselves while not damaging the boat they stood upon. Though some interesting things have happened with just the FIRST week alone.

For just on their second day during their voyage they encountered something in the skies which had the unfortunate luck of being hit by one of Mikoto's raiton jutsu's to which it had fallen upon the deck cooked to a crisp. Though what was strange about the bird was that it strangely enough had some kind of hat on its head with the word **Nyūsu Kū **_(News Coo)_stitched in. That wasn't the only thing for the bird was oddly enough carrying a sack of what looked to be papers of sort. Now normally such things were a waste of both time and not even worth looking into, but being former shinobi and a Bijuu of millenniums of knowledge all knew everything was resourceful...

And they were all proven correct...

When the four searched them they found out they were _'Newspapers' _with slips of paper with specific individual's faces with the words_ 'Bounty' _on them. That wasn't the only thing though because to Naruto's amusement did they find a map...

A _Map_ of all things, yet this map was one that was both strange yet helped all of them realize just how much there is then the Elemental Nation's. For the map showed many things that made all four of their eyes widen in pure _shock_. Because compared to the lands they were seeing now, the Elemental nation's itself was nothing but, a _speck_ of _dirt_ compared to what they saw on the map.

Of course most of them didn't know what to do with it but, to naruto's slight surprise Mikoto _did_ take more interest in the map then all four of them. It was like she was born to read map's and decipher them and make new's ones. Kushina had said she was one of the greatest minds she has ever seen for both in fighting and reading map's of enemy bases. But, their was more to it then that, Mikoto had actually stayed in her room working constantly at night drawing out the map, it's islands, and the name of each sea and the giant line of landmass as well.

It took a while but, Mikoto had come out and explained to them all what she was able to find out...

**Flashback**

''So, you've found out about what type of land's and sea's are then?'' questioned Naruto, his eyes now roaming over the new map Mikoto had drawn out from the other one only this time the words were clearer and having the name of each Sea named out yet the islands were still unnamed for it was pretty obvious...

They had yet to see another island...

_'Still...its remarkably done...so good it beats every other Navigator's map I've seen hands down...'_

Said woman nodded as she sat upon a chair, a small smile on her face as she grabbed her tool's and started to explain while both Kushina and Akemi looked over her shoulder with curious eyes as well. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto explained while pushing up her glasses bit; that was another thing it would seem Mikoto needed her glasses when she worked on the maps.

''Yes I have or most of them because I don't know if I'm entirely sure if their correct or not because the language is similar to our own but, at the same time not all the same. The land's and all are the same from the other map. It's just the name's that signify which sea is what and what that giant red line of land is. I was able to decipher what I could though so let me point out what we have here...'' seeing the nod from naruto she continued,

''From what I was able to see we have the sea itself which is called **Burūshī **_(The Blue Sea)_, which itself is split up into four parts to which they have their own names. They are as followed: _**Kita no Umi**_ _(North Blue)_ which is the northern part of the map right here'' she pointed out to which she gained a nod from him. Seeing this she continued, ''The second one is called, **Minami no Umi**_(South Blue)_ which is the southern part of the map. The third one is called **Nishi no Umi** _(West Blue)_ this is on the western part of the map and the last one is called **Higashi no Umi **_(East Blue)_. Those are the four sea's from what I could decipher.'' she explained before she looked up to see Naruto nodding.

''I see, then what are these lines right here and that giant red landmass?'' to which mikoto scratched her head a bit in embarrassment.

''Ah that, I forgot to explain, well that giant red landmass is called the** Akai Tsuchi no Tairiku **_(The Red Line)_, from what I could tell it's a line that separates the four sea's thus making all but, one way to get to the other. That being this'' she said pointing in the center of the red line, to show 4 lines intersecting with each other as they all four connected to the four sea's. Then she pointed her finger on the last line before skimming it down the red line and onto a specific line.

''That was what the map called the **Rivāsu Maunten **_(Reverse Mountain)_ to where the line here leads onto this line which is called the **Idai Naru Kōro **_(The Grand Line)_. I don't know why it's called this but, that is what its called and where it is.'' she finished explaining to which Naruto nodded. That is before Kushina saw something before pointing it out,

''Ano, Miko-chan what's that right their?'' she said pointing at the green lines outlining the Grand line and touching the four sea's. Seeing this Mikoto gave a small smile before explaining,

''Ah yes, well that was what I could decipher called the **Kāmu Beruto **_(The Calm Belt)_ though I have no idea why it's called that.'' Kushina blinked before nodding at this. Naruto, seeing the map once more after reviewing everything Mikoto told him in his mind and storing it away spoke,

''I see...and do you know where we are exactly?'' this made Mikoto frown as she looked at the map once more in confusement. She idly twirled a pencil between her fingers before letting out a sigh, ''I'm sorry Naruto-san but, without getting to another island I don't know exactly where we are...I'm sorry'' she said slightly disappointed in herself to which Kushina gently grasped her shoulder. Akemi just smiled softly while she glanced toward Naruto to see to her surprise _smiling_. She watched when he slowly placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder making her freeze but, his next words made her drop her pencil in complete _shock_.

''That is of no worry Mikoto-san...you have done more then I could have asked of you for not only did you make a new map out of the first but, translated it for us. That will greatly help us all in the future...and since you've done such a excellent job...I want you Uchiha Mikoto...to be our crew's _Navigator_...'' with a small smile as he mentally chuckled seeing the shocked expressions of all the girls as the sound of a pencil clattering and rolling on the wooden floor sounded the room.

Mikoto couldn't believe what she just heard, _Naruto_ wanted _her_ to be the crew's Navigator? He trusted her enough for such an important task? A Task that keeps the person responsible for keeping the ship on it's trajectory and on course? She couldn't hardly believe it yet the words still rang true within the very depths of her mind. Slowly looking up, she saw the golden eyes of Naruto looking down on her, staring now into her onyx ones but, what _truly_ shattered her right their was the _approval_ in his eyes to which she just couldn't hold herself back...

Un-shedded tear's swelled up in her eyes while her hands trembled as her lips just _quivered_ until it became to much for her. Which resulted in her speaking,

''I...I won't fail you...Naruto-san! I will be the best Navigator you will ever see! That I promise you with my very _soul!_'' she said with such conviction it slightly surprised both Akemi and Kushina. Naruto though, just nodded his head before he patted Mikoto's shoulder before walking toward the door.

''Then I expect nothing less from you then Mikoto-san...but do not tire yourself out...that would be hazardous to your health...which is something I don't want...'' with that he closed the door leaving behind three shocked women. Well that is before his words fully effected them which got reactions out of all of them. That being, Akemi gaining a giant vulpine _teasing_ grin before she started speaking, ''Wow~ Mikoto-chan, seem's Naruto-kun is starting to hold you in higher regard now if those words are anything to go by...'' she said with a giggle. Mikoto just flushed a great _beet red_ which Kushina caught while Akemi was too busy chuckling to herself to notice, leaning down Kushina spoke, ''_Miko-chan_...why are you blushing?'' she said with a _grin_ of all things.

Mikoto just blushed greater to which Kushina noticed making her grin go wider before she leaned down to her ear and spoke, ''Is it because...that naru-kun's...trusting you with such a task...or...is it...because of _something __**else**_...I wonder~'' teasing clear as the bright blue sky in her tone. Mikoto shivered at her words not wanting to meet her gaze as her face just answered Kushina's question right their...

It glowed even brighter to the point it matched Kushina's maroon blood red hair...

Kushina's grin turned into a _smile_ which had no teasing, and not a shred of her usual mischief instead their was _Content _yet _Happiness_ in her smile that which surprised Mikoto on the inside. Though she couldn't hold it back any longer when Kushina spoke her next words,

''_I see...you like naru-kun as well ne?...Well I don't mind sharing...but...with only Akemi-chan...and you Miko-chan...anyone else...and I would have __**killed**__ them already...so...do your best to gain his love...because you have my blessing...''_ with that Mikoto couldn't hold herself back before her nose gained a nosebleed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out on her desk.

Kushina _smiled..._...

**Flashback End**

Ever since then, Mikoto has kept her word and not knowing it impressed naruto each day with her work. At night she would continue to analyze the map over and over, looking over every single detail major or minor she didn't care. Mikoto wanted to prove herself and she did day after day, not only improving her already amazing skill in Navigating but, the detail of where they were exactly. For her to do this, Mikoto has been outside looking around on the _'Birds Nest'_ as sailors call it before writing down what she could get before rushing to her room.

This worried both Kushina and Akemi but, Naruto assured them both if she got to chaotic he would have a talk with her. Thankfully enough though she did slow down a bit on the fourth day of their voyage but, that was because of something else entirely. It got their attention she was slowing down more then usual and was starting to get a bit more...

_Moody _you could say...

It got to the point where Akemi was sensing something odd from Mikoto until it fully got her attention, which was the fifth day of their voyage...

**Flashback**

Walking down the hallway towards the Captain's quarters was Akemi, a serious expression on her normal easy going and somewhat teasing face. It's been a total of five day's since their voyage and since then Akemi has never been happier but, when Mikoto started acting strangely she started looking into her genes with her demonic smell. For awhile she was only smelling _humanity, anxiety, happiness_ and other such thing's but, one thing _did_ catch her attention and she needed to talk with naruto about it right _now!_

Coming up to his door, Akemi took a breath before,

**Knock! Knock!**

''Come in...''

Hearing this, Akemi opened the door to see Naruto sitting at his desk reading over what appeared to be another map of Mikoto's. His facial expression etched with concentration as his eyes roamed over the map with extreme intensity it made Akemi slightly ever so slightly _shiver_. Not out of fear, or some foolish notion such as that...

But it was out of _Excitement_...

Shaking the chills out of her, Akemi walked forward and spoke, ''Naruto-kun...we need to talk..._now_'' hearing her words he looked up to see her serious expression thus seeing it. He put down the map the intensity in his eyes completely gone now yet the coldness of which he always had still lingered.

''Yes what is it Akemi-chan?'' ever since the voyage, his relationship between himself and Akemi was somewhat strange since Naruto knew the bijuu before him has known about him as long as Kushina has. She has been their alongside Kushina throughout her and his life's and has seen him for what he is, she like Kushina knows the deeds he's done. _Everything_ about him does Akemi know through Kushina, so he only seemed it fair for him to be friendly around Akemi.

Though that didn't mean Akemi wasn't just _friendly_ around him...

''Well its about Mikoto-chan, you see for awhile now we've all been sensing something wrong of her as of late, correct?'' to which he nodded. He's seen her slow change and he could see something was wrong with her to which he has questioned her about it but, she had told him not to worry but, it did the exact opposite and it _made_ him worry.

He didn't really know why he was worrying over her but, for some reason in just a week Mikoto had already washed away most of his suspicion of her with how much she worked and how dedicated she was to what she was great at. Truly he couldn't find a reason for it but, he knew one thing and that was he would do anything to help Mikoto since she wasn't only Kushina's best friend but also...

Uchiha Mikoto...was _his _**Nakama! **_(Comrade)_

That was more then enough of a reason for him...

''Well, for the past day or so I've been sniffing out her scent to see if I could find anything wrong with her and it seems she is pretty normal overall...but...'' when Naruto heard the _'but'_ his eyes narrowed when he saw Akemi's troubled expression.

''Yes?'' the Kitsune bijuu let out a sigh before looking him in the eye and spoke, ''Well it would seem over all the feelings she has is one she is trying to cover up and that's some kind of pain. Lately not only her scent showed an underlining tint of pain but, her body is started to show signs of physical pain not on the outside but on the _inside _and due to my perceptive vision I can tell you right now...something is going on with Mikoto-chan and her body...and I know what it is...'' this made naruto perk up at her words.

''Oh, what is it then?'' Akemi this time took it upon herself to take a seat on naruto's bed before speaking only this time Naruto idly noted her crimson slitted eyes were now dead serious with a glow in her eyes that showed how important her next words were gonna be.

''Well it would seem, Mikoto-chan...isn't technically _human_'' Once naruto heard those words his eyes as well gained a serious glint before he stood up completely shadowing over Akemi's form by a good few inches. His face set in a stone firm expression as he eyed Akemi for any kind of deception from her words once he saw none he let out a sigh before speaking, ''I see, then please elaborate as to what she really is...from what I've seen she's as human as can be...'' this made the bijuu shake her head.

''That's the thing you see, Mikoto-chan doesn't know it either but, from what I can tell deep within her I smelled a very familiar scent which was that of another demon that was from makai. This demon had the ability to mask its scent in which way it wanted so it couldn't or _didn't_ want to be found. The only ones that could smell them was me and my clan the Kitsune's but, the demon race themselves though were quite powerful rivaling bijuu actually. How Mikoto has their blood is probably from one of the demons mating with Mikoto's ancestor and the blood of the demon watered down through the centuries till it couldn't be awakened.'' Naruto nodded at her explanation

''I see...then what is she then and is it possible to awaken her demonic blood?'' this got a surprised reaction from Akemi but, she nodded either way.

''Well, for one she is what makai has called for Eon's the **Yami no Gurkha ****Ookami** _(The Darkness Hellfire Wolf)_, their a wolf that specialize in the makai elements of both Darkness and Hellfire which are both extremely powerful, powerful enough to injure bijuu. They are very powerful and are to be taken when sighted with the utmost of extreme caution yet I'm kinda surprised Miko-chan is one of them as well. Anyway onto your second question, to awaken Mikoto's blood that is if she wants to, I would be able to awaken her blood fully and completely by using one of my Demonic technique's but, in doing so their would be one drawback...'' this made Naruto raise an eyebrow in curiosity

''That being?'' Akemi took a breath before frowning

''Mikoto will no longer be _human_, she would be a full demon but, she would still be able to use her **Sharingan** (_Copy Wheel Eye)_ due to the bloodline being demonic in nature as is most other bloodlines. Her overall skill's would skyrocket like her Physical Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Durability, Stamina and both her sight and smell would improve to demonic levels having them able to see farther sights then any human and some demons could possibly see and sense of smell would grow making her able to smell any scent no matter what it is and how far it is. That particular scent is what most of her kind favors in though. Lastly, like myself Mikoto would become _immortal_ where she can't and won't die by young age and won't grow old. She will stop aging at 21 and she will gain a regenerative healing to where her she can regenerate a lost limb but, that would take some time getting used to.'' this got a nod from Naruto as he ushered her to continue

''And next she would have a demon form like myself when I'm in my beast form or a hybrid form with only showing some of her animalistic features like her tail's, and ears. Other then that not much else...though I do need to ask...why are you interested in awakening her blood?'' she with a curious tone.

Naruto listening through her explanation nodded through it all as he thought about Mikoto's reaction when she hears of this. It made him smirk a bit when she does hear about it as he already knows Kushina's reaction to it that being she'd probably glomp Mikoto while grinning cheerily through it all.

Honestly it was an amusing thought...

Shaking his head he looked back at Akemi remembering her question to which he replied, ''Isn't it obvious? Well from what you told me this is starting to hurt her and I can't have that. Mikoto-san is our crew member and I'll be damned before she is hurt because of something as trivial as this that is why Akemi I want her demonic blood awakened before it totally consumes her and harms to beyond all type of healing...and I can't have that for one she's Kushina-chan's friend and by extension yourself so...I don't want...her dead...'' hearing this Akemi let loose a grin so big Naruto wondered if it would split her face.

That's when she acted...

''THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!'' she yelled to which she lost her composure and actually _pounced_ on Naruto making fall back from his chair and onto the floor. He let out a painful grunt, before he looked down to see the vulpine grinning Akemi, her now animalistic features showing her two fluffy red fox ears and nine flowing tails all twitching in _excitement_.

Naruto gained a twitch in his eyebrow before he cast his gaze down onto Akemi before he spoke, ''Oi oi get off me...'' but she didn't listen instead she to his surprise _snuggled_ closer while to his ever _growing_ surprise did Akemi let out...

A _purr_...

A purr of both clear _mischief_ and _Seduction_ that only a Kitsune of Akemi's caliber could ever display, her mouth set in a smirk so vulpine it made the Z-ranked Shinobi sweat a bit. He idly watched when her hands slowly _rubbed_ and _groped_ his muscles from his chest to his abs. His eyes widen slightly when he felt Akemi's hands go _lower_ as her smirk widen even more.

Akemi was also a major _tease_ especially around him...

Reacting quickly he grasped her hands firmly yet not enough to snap her wrists like he's done to many others before speaking, ''Akemi-chan...get off me now or no sleeping with Kushi-hime and me for the next month...'' hearing this made Akemi's crimson slitted gems widen comically in _fear_ before completely jumped off Naruto making him mentally smirk.

Looking at her, Naruto spoke once more this time all amusement gone and replaced with the stone cold serious golden eyes of which he was known for.

''Now Akemi, enough fooling around...I want you to get both Kushina and Mikoto have them all meet me in here including yourself. I want her blood awakened before this pain of her goes any further...'' hearing both 'no questions asked' tone and seeing his golden orbs staring her down without a hint of hesitation of what he was telling her. It just showed her how much this one _man_ proved to be the Greatest- no the _Ultimate_ Alpha. He showed no fear before her because he and she both knew he had the power to match her own both physically and mentally.

_'Yet somehow...I feel...there's so much more to him...why is that...'_

''Akemi-chan...did you hear me?'' his voice shook the Kitsune from her thoughts remembering his words quickly, Akemi nodded before leaving the room with a _sway_ of her hips and a suggestive _wink_ from her before she left through the door. Through it all, naruto just let out a sigh of both annoyance...

And ever so slight _amusement_...

_'That woman will be the death me...'_

**Flashback End**

And on that same day, did Akemi round up both Kushina and Mikoto before taking them to Naruto's Quarter's saying it was an important announcement.. it confused them but, when they reached his quarter's were they met with a serious Naruto standing before them with his eyes staring straight at Mikoto. It honestly made the woman fidget with his golden eyes on her, staring straight at her, it was like his eyes stared straight into her very soul; searching for something.

He told them that Akemi had told him of something about Mikoto that need's to be said and said now, to which confused both Kushina and Mikoto especially but Akemi spoke either way. Explaining of what she was able to find out about Mikoto and her hidden genes. And also to Mikoto's shock, the reason behind her inner pain from within her body. It was explained to Mikoto's growing shock and Kushina's surprise, that her demonic blood was forcing itself out due to Akemi's youkai always being near Mikoto thus sparking up the youkai blood within her.

After hearing everything, Kushina did exactly what Naruto thought she would do...

**Flashback**

''Sugoi! That's so cool, so Mikoto-chan's like Akemi-chan! That is so...so...AMAZING! DATTEBANE!'' shouted the obviously excited Kushina, her mouth formed into a grin so big it looked ready to split her angelical face. And like naruto had anticipated, she was hugging the shocked Mikoto...

Who was turning blue...

''Uh...Kushi-chan...let go of Mikoto-san...she's turning blue-no now purple...'' said Uzumaki blinked dumbly before looking back at Mikoto only for her eyes to widen comically before quickly letting go of Mikoto, who at that moment fell on the floor greedily gasping for the oh so precious oxygen. She loved Kushina, yes but, the woman had the strength of a _Titan_ when she was excited!

''Hehehe Gomen Miko-chan guess I got a bit too excited 'ttebane~'' she said with a sheepish grin to which Mikoto just smiled.

Watched this, naruto was watching with amusement clear in his usual impassive eyes, truly it was an amusing sight even in such a situation, Kushina was always able to lift up the tense atmosphere that invaded them. No matter how small or big, Kushina always had that ability to lift the spirits of those that were around here; that's one he loves about Kushina and a reason of how he fell for her in the first place.

Though when she's pissed or angry...even _he_ wouldn't get in her way...

Akemi through it all was smiling, she always found her container's attitude adorable since it reminded her much of a newborn kit's attitude. Though the two went back to normal afterwards after seeing the serious atmosphere returning once more and stronger then ever. Letting out a small gulp Mikoto spoke, ''Okay...so...if that's the case...I won't deny I've been getting pains in my body...like something was forcing it to shift, and churn...I don't know why but, if this is the reason I want it to stop...by _any_ means necessary...'' she said to the three, a tone they have grown accustomed to but, one that Naruto approved of all the more.

It was a tone of complete dead set _determination_ that of which could not and never _will_ be broken, honestly Naruto could tell Mikoto had a strong will not many could even meet or even begin to _hope_ to match with. He had to say, Mikoto was an interesting woman that was for sure but, that did not mean he wasn't suspicious of her because he was if only slightly. It's just that he had come to admire Mikoto's determination and will since it was like Kushina's really.

_'Heh...good answer...Mikoto...'_

Though on the outside he showed no difference accept the approval in his eyes showing, ''Very well then, Akemi will be the one to awaken your blood...so I want you to follow whatever she say's till its done, understood?'' to which he got a quick nod. Seeing this, he turned his attention toward Akemi and nodded.

''Then let's begin...Akemi if you will'' to which the bijuu nodded before walking up to Mikoto. After doing so, Akemi spoke with a smile of her own which somehow eased some of Mikoto's inner worries. She watched as Akemi placed her right hand on her forehead before speaking,

''Don't worry Mikoto-chan...this won't hurt a bit...though I do got to say, thing will be...different when you notice the...changes...'' she said with a smirk making Mikoto quirk an eyebrow.

''What do you...mean...by...changeeesss~'' Mikoto said only to pass out from the sudden overload of youkai shrouding her body which was coming from Akemi and her outstretched hand. She quietly looked at the passed out Mikoto before looking back at Naruto only to see him give her a nod and Kushina smile in gratitude. Seeing this she continued,

''Alright here we go...**Akuma no majikku: Akuma no chi no mezame **_(Demon Magic:Awakening of Demon Blood)_'' with that Akemi focused her youkai into Mikoto further only this time, it seeping within her and targeting the hidden Ookami blood with her. The technique she sued was something only she knew, it was sued like it was made out to be. It targeted one's inner genes even to the watered down version's and literally awoke from within them. So when using this, Mikoto's hidden heritage...would be awoken...

Destroying all that made her human...

Suddenly without warning, a pressure of an non-existent gravity slammed down on them all but, to Naruto, Akemi and Kushina it wasn't anything they haven't felt before. I mean one who has faced and beaten Bijuu and another that was a practically Bijuu and Queen of the Kitsune will make you immune to such pressure while Kushina was the container to Akemi and pretty much immune to it as well.

This pressure was coming from Mikoto her form now having an outline of pure _darkness_ the pitchest of _Black_ surrounded her body and it seemed to grow more and more with each passing second. The pressure got higher and higher further surprising Akemi on the inside. Soon enough, the black youkai surrounded Mikoto fully in a humanoid cocoon; yet through it all the three watching occupants said nothing but, watched on one curious, another interested and the last worried with also excitement swelling in her body.

It took only a few minutes but, soon enough the pressure lowered completely till it was like it wasn't even their, before the cocoon started to _'Crack'_ with white lines appearing. No one breathed for a moment, that is until the cracks started to appear more and more until it came to the point the cocoon was surrounded with these visible cracks.

And with that, the cocoon suddenly started to disappear as it flaked off like old paint before the _'flakes'_ disappeared into practically nothing. Thus, this left behind the _new_ Mikoto...

She wasn't all that changed except for a few things; which were like Akemi said she now had a few animalistic features to her body. Them being, two pair of black randomly twitching wolf ear's but, to Akemi's shock _four_ wolf tail's upon her back side. That wasn't the only thing for her canine's were see able showing they were much longer then before as the nails on her hands became longer and sharper like claws.

All in all though, Mikoto didn't change that much...

Akemi's eyes were slightly wide as were Naruto's own but, they were having similar thoughts running through their minds at what they were seeing before them.

_'Oh...my...kami...she already has FOUR tails!'_ was Akemi's thought

_'Hmm 4 tails...impressive...very impressive...'_ was Naruto's thoughts on the matter

Kushina's reaction though was the most expected...

''KAWAII!'' was her shout that awoke Mikoto groggily before she felt a weight smash into her she would have looked to see who it was. Before she felt this person doing something that sent shivers down her spine and not being able to restrain herself let out a _moan_ of approval...

This got both Akemi and Naruto's attention, so when they looked at Mikoto they saw to their immense amusement, Kushina laying upon Mikoto's back grinning childishly while she scratched Mikoto's new appendages. She was like a child in a candy store really, seeing her giddy excited expression and her wide gleaming violet eyes sent Akemi into a state giggling as Naruto just smirked at the display...

_'Hm well...things are gonna get a lot more interesting...that I can tell...'_

And oh how right he was...

**Flashback End**

Ever since then, Mikoto was shown the ropes of what she was by Akemi who has know about her kind the longest. Which took a day or two but, Mikoto was getting the hang of her new body and had already learned by Akemi how to transform but, didn't dare do so lest she destroy the very ship they stood upon. That didn't mean she wasn't able to transform into smaller versions of herself which Akemi taught her, which was her being able to transform into a one tailed cub...

Which earned her a death hug from Kushina...

Though that wasn't the only thing for Mikoto also learned from Akemi what the Ookami specialized in and helped her learn the way's of controlling her elements which were both the Darkness element and Hellfire yet to Akemi's shock was her affinity in both elements _extremely_ High. More so then she's seen with other demons from makai and even some Demon Lords as well!

That was why, Akemi started helping her control the elements which at first started to out to be both incredibly hard to do so but also...

_Very_ Destructive...

It was one time where Mikoto slipped with her controlling and thus part of the ocean was completely turned into a giant crater with water still filling it. It was the craters size though that was the problem...

Because it was the size of the _Ichibi_...

From then on, Naruto made completely _sure_ that Mikoto's control was at its peak even if he had to improvise with the exercises to control her elements. He wasn't gonna have the ship destroyed like part of the ocean was...

No he certainly was _not!_

But during those past two day's, Mikoto has been acting differently then before, or maybe it was something else. Which it was when both Kushina and Akemi could see that Mikoto was being much more affectionate toward Naruto. Akemi theorized that Mikoto's budding feeling's for him grew ever so much more tremendously through her transformation. Making her more courageous around naruto then ever before.

This earned Kushina's smile knowing Mikoto would finally be showing how determined she was to her Captain and Naruto as well...

But, things also happened because on the ninth day of their voyage during Mikoto's training, did the oddly silent Kushina wish to speak with Akemi about. Something that was very important that it was so serious she didn't want to tell Naruto or Mikoto about it and that's saying something if Naruto wasn't told.

What she spoke to Akemi about though changed her life forever...

**Flashback**

''Okay Kushi-chan...whats wrong? You've been acting strange lately so tell me...what's up?'' questioned the worried Kitsune. She and Kushina were standing inside her room with Akemi standing infront of Kushina, with said woman sitting on the edge of her bed with an obvious look of nervousness. Honestly it confused Akemi a bit but, she decided to see what was wrong with her former container.

Taking a deep breath, Kushina looked up at Akemi showing her nervous violet eyes, ''Well, its just that...Akemi-chan...you know about me as long as I've known you...I mean I like...to think of ourselves as sisters really...and I won't lie to you since you would be able to tell if I was or not...'' Akemi nodded with this while inwardly Kushina's words touched her heart, truly Kushina thought of them as sisters and she agreed. They were honestly sister's in everything...

_'Except blood...though...'_ she idly thought

''That's why...after thinking about my life, my battles, my experiences...everything...and compared to what Naruto-kun has faced...it shows...that everything I've done...can't even compare. Everything from when I was a child to now, Naruto-kun has always been their protecting me, training and fighting to keep our clan safe. Even now, he fights enemies that are far stronger then I could comprehend...'' Kushina further said as tears started to build up in her beautiful violet eyes yet she refused to let them fall.

Akemi looked at Kushina with a sad expression, ''Kushina...'' she started only to be interrupted when said woman just looked at her with an expression that practically made Akemi let out a small gasp...

It was a _Pleading_ expression that was so fierce, so _deep_ that it truly made a such a hit into Akemi's heart that it hurt her so. The Kitsune could only watch while suppressing the urge to hug Kushina right their, telling her it was okay; but that would be wrong. Kushina had...no...

She _needed _to finish what she was gonna say...

''That's why...Akemi-chan...if their was anyway...I mean is their _any_ possible way...I can become a demon as well? I know this is a serious question but, Akemi-chan...like I told you before...your like a sister to me and I want to be able to fight, become stronger then I already am. I don't know why but, I feel like we'll be having many more battles ahead of us even if we left the Elemental nation's to get away from fighting...I just have this _feeling_ we'll be going into another life full of fighting...and this time...Akemi-chan...'' Kushina's voice becoming more and more _Determined_ that it shocked the already surprised Akemi.

Though when Kushina looked her in the eyes, the Kitsune Queen couldn't hold back a smile when she saw the once lovable violet orbs now them being a pair of violet determined gem's that seemed to be unable to fall, unable to lose, and most of all they let off a pure _un-breakable_ and _indestructible_ _**Resolve** _that of which Akemi has only seen in one other person.

That being Naruto...

_'Heh...their more alike then they realize...'_

Shaking her head Akemi stared down Kushina with an emotionless gaze they portrayed not a hint of what was going through her head as a tense silence followed through until Akemi spoke, ''I see...are you absolutely certain of what you asking? Are you truly willing to become a demon so you can fight by his Naruto-kun's side and completely throw away your humanity? Because if you do...their is _**no**_ turning back...'' her words cold as ice and hard as the strongest metal. Her crimson slitted eyes staring at Kushina with not an ounce of any emotion.

Only to Akemi's utter _shock_ yet immense _Happiness_ that is brought a tear to her eye as Kushina not only glare into her eyes with her own determined ones, she literally stood right infront of akemi staring at her without a hint of hesitation or fear. The intensity that was in her eyes only strengthened beyond what was their before, honestly it was like Akemi was staring right into the very eyes of Naruto himself.

Soon enough though Kushina spoke with not a single shred of both _Hesitation_ nor _Fear_ of what she was asking, ''Akemi-chan...I told you...I will do _anything_ and I meant it, I want to fight by his side and no longer having the look at his back as he fights...I want to be their...by his side! I told you once and I will tell you again if I must...I am _willing_ to throw my _humanity_ to fight alongside him...'' she finished standing tall before Akemi with her stare firmly in place no sign of breaking nor shattering under The Kitsune Queen's own crimson ones.

After seeing Kushina standing their completely straight and hearing her words over and over again within her mind did Akemi finally break from her emotionless stature to a more sisterly one which surprised Kushina even more so when the bijuu slowly walked up to her and brought the younger woman into a hug. Too surprised was she, did Kushina not see the tears spilling from Akemi's eyes nor the red glow coming from her.

''Kushi-chan...you have _no_ idea how glad I'm hear you say those words...to hear you think of me like a sister...even if your foolish to think your useless because your not your anything but that. You are the one that drives naruto-kun so far to do what he has done, you are to soul reason why he's done what hes done...But...I won't disagree with you for some of what you say is true...'' she said rearing her head back to look into Kushina's shocked violet orbs.

''Their are _always_ gonna be battles we all face whether they be physical, mental or emotional they will always be there. No matter where we go there will always be enemies to fight no matter how small or big they will be there. But then again...what fun is life without a little excitement eh?'' she said a smirk making Kushina giggle at.

''But...if you are _truly_ wanting to do this...to become a demon...then I know of one way that would do it and also...'' trailing off with a smirk did Akemi lean down toward Kushina before their noses were practically touching. Her smirk now turning into a vulpine Kitsune grin that made Kushina blink dumbly at.

''It will also...finalize us as _true_ sisters...when I do this...we will be _true_ _**blooded**_ sisters...'' this made Kushina's eyes widen ever so greatly that they threatened to pop out of their respective sockets. She couldn't believe what she just heard yet even now the words echoed within her ear's like a sounding horn. She just stood their staring at Akemi with a blank expression...

Before her face broke into such a grin that it slightly unnerved Akemi as her violet orbs swelled up in both shedding tears and _excitement_. Akemi knew that one of Kushina's small dreams was for her to be a true sister to her, not like they were now but, _true_ sisters. Siblings of the same blood and flesh. Hell they looked like twin's already but, that was just in appearance...

Well except for the eyes of course...

''R-r-really...?'' Akemi just nodded confirming it completely with that Kushina let it loose...

''Wooohooo! Thank you Akemi-nee-chan! Thank you, Dattebane!'' she shouted jovially with her arms wrapped firmly around said Kitsune Queen who at the moment was smiling at both Kushina's reaction and when she called her _'Nee-chan'_

''Alright your welcome but, I need you to stop twirling me around so I can perform the technique, so please put me down and stand still...this is gonna be a very delicate procedure...''' hearing the serious tone in her voice Kushina quickly let go of Akemi and stood stock still. Seeing this the bijuu let loose a small smile before patting Kushina on the shoulder.

''I see your ready...or maybe excited to get started? Either way...do _not_ move while I do this...okay?'' she got a nod from the red headed Uzumaki. Her grin still in place making Akemi shake her head even more with an amused smile before she stood up straight, her crimson slitted eyes gaining a more serious glint. She watched when Akemi both her palms with her claws before mumbling words she couldn't even begin to pronounce but, it oddly sounded like she was speaking an incantation of some sort.

After a minute or so Akemi stopped her incantation before she spoke,

''Okay here we go...**Kitsune majikku: Kitsune rinyūaru tensō **_(Kitsune Magic: Kitsune Renewal Transfer)_'' with that Akemi slammed her hands on the floor before to Kushina's amazement the blood didn't splatter but it started to form _around_ her in a unique designed circle that looked oddly like a fuinjutsu design. She didn't have time to further examine for the blood designed circle seemed to glow before it outright _erupted_ in a crimson light that surrounded the startled yet still standing Kushina.

She watched fascinated as the crimson blood red glow seemed to get brighter and brighter before suddenly she felt herself becoming a bit drowsy. She never noticed the blood circle slowly swirl out of figure as the crimson glow intermingled with the blood giving it a demonic crimson glow. Slowly the blood swirled around Kushina's drowsy figure before it stopped completely...

Then without warning it shot up over Kushina's body from head to toe, before it slowly traveled _into_ Kushina's mouth yet she didn't respond to it or the taste all she did was stand their with a drowsy expression. The bloody quickly traversing into her mouth and through body entering every vein, artery and every other organ. That is when the blood when it was fully inside Kushina did...

She suddenly glow pure _white_ in a blinding light to strong it made even Akemi shut her eyes from the blinding light yet through it all a smile crept up onto her beautiful face.

_'Hehehe...Now Kushi-chan is truly...my sister...'_

When she felt the light go down did she slowly open her eyes to see a sight Akemi smiled greatly at. For it was her former container, now turned _Blood_ sister laying on the wooden floor and like Mikoto a few changes to her appearance but not so much. Her body more lean yet slim but the sign of muscle within showed her body was built for extreme speeds that which none could decipher. Her long maroon blood red hair now sprawled out on the floor and her bangs covering her sleeping face only her hair looking more like the finest of _silk_ and the greatest of _fur._ Over all she didn't look the least bit changed...

Except for her extra..._Appendages..._

Them being to Akemi's slight shock which soon turned to _extreme __**pride**_ when two crimson furry fox ear's sat upon her head instead of where her human ears used to be which they twitched ever so randomly as did her nose making her look ever so adorable. Her canines longer then usual and her nails now sporting claws much like Mikoto. But what made Akemi feel so _proud_ is what was flowing on Kushina's backside just an inch from her butt...

That being **5** flowing 6 feet in length crimson fluffy fox tail's...

_'Oh my...kami...5 tails...already! Miko-chan was a surprise but...this...heh you really are...unpredictable Kushina-chan...then again that's to be expected...from my little sister...'_

Akemi let loose a giggle of amusement that didn't seem to wake the sleeping newly turned Kitsune Uzumaki Kushina. Slowly Akemi walked up to her new sister before gently picking up her frame before laying her down in her bed before covering up her up. That is when she laid a small kiss on Kushina's forehead getting a small grumble from the sleeping red head making Akemi smirk.

''Mmmm~ Naru-kun...'' she mumbled with a small pink hue rising to her face, it took _everything_ Akemi had to not burst into laughter. She had a slight idea of what Kushina was dreaming of and she could only say...

The Kitsune genes were already affecting her deeply...

Letting out a sigh, Akemi took one more look toward Kushina before walking toward the door; opening it before closing it behind her...

Once she was outside though did Akemi let out a sigh before a small smile grew upon her face,

''How long have you been there...'' she said looking to her left to see her, Kushina and Mikoto's Captain Uzumaki D. Naruto leaning against the wall. His hair shadowing his eyes which did not reveal anything that might be raging in his golden orbs. Though seeing as his body stance was tense it showed he had been their for awhile...

''Since the beginning...'' he answered making Akemi close her eyes knowing he heard Kushina's words. She looked toward him to see he hadn't moved from his spot making her quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. That is before he spoke once more,

''Akemi-chan...now that Kushi-hime has taken this path...as did Mikoto-san...I want you to do _everything_ you can...to help train them in their powers, for I have a feeling we're gonna end up in a very hostile life. One that needs all of us ready to fight, we all need to be ready for the on coming storm that's ahead of us...'' he spoke to which Akemi just gave a nod signifying she understood. Seeing this he continued,

''Good...then go get some rest now Akemi-chan...training for the two starts tomorrow...'' finishing his explanation Akemi nodded before walking past him...

But before he could react Akemi spun around and to his inner surprise did he feel a wet pair of lips _peck_ his cheek. Which soon ended when a smiling Akemi pulled back showing her _grateful-and if his eyes were playing tricks on him_-_**loving**_ gaze. He didn't get time to say anything though when Akemi turned around and kept walking with a _sway_ of her hips that could make any other man melt their on the spot...

''Good night naru-kun~'' with Akemi left leaving behind a slightly confused Naruto before he just turned around hiding his smirk and went his way; back to his quarters did he idly touch the cheek where he could still feel Akemi's wet lips were.

_'Heh...little vixen...'_

Suddenly out of nowhere naruto's eyes widened in both _confusement_ but also _**pain**_ before his hand suddenly lashed out to hold himself against the wall as the other went to his mouth.

_(Cough)(Cough)_

Looking at his hand that he coughed into his eyes widened slightly when he saw **blood** of all things; scowling he clenched his bloodied hand. Letting out a silent curse did he continue on showing no other outward difference then usual but, on the inside was different...

_'Dammit...what's wrong with me?'_

**Flashback End**

After that day, many things have followed for instant Akemi stuck to her promise and started to train both Mikoto and Kushina heavily in their new demonic powers. Teaching them to further control their new energy source of youkai that was just like chakra only demonic and 100x denser and stronger then normal chakra. She trained them both physically and mentally in the powers, helping them get sued to their new appendages so they could get sued to them and use them in battle.

Sure, Kushina had a hard time walking around like Mikoto did at first when she was turned as well. Despite that though, Kushina oddly got the hang of it rather quickly and even more so was able to use her tails like it was second nature as did Mikoto. Akemi explained that since Kushina had been her former container she was already part Kitsune thus she was able to get sued to her tails rather quickly while Mikoto had training early on even if it was just a few days. Kushina also to Akemi's surprise was able to morph quite easily into her one-tailed kit state like she did but, then again Kushina **was** her former container thus again anything a Kitsune does would come naturally to her...

Thus the two continued their training with Akemi watching over them, correcting their mistakes and improving on them and their strengths, she explained to Kushina that like Mikoto her natural abilities had just went through the roof making her all the more deadlier then before. She had also said like her the Ookami demons and which specialized in their elements did the Kitsune specialize in their own.

That being the first one **Kitsune-hi **_(Fox Fire)_ which Akemi said was able to not only to tear through Ningenkai's _(Human World) _magma like butter and make it look like warm water in comparison to Heat it also was even up to part with the flames of **Hellfire** themselves. It was also used as a self-sufficient body armor that Akemi only knew of. The woman taught her new sister how to do this where manipulating the flames over her body forming an armor of sorts that both protects you from any and all elements of fire, Water or Ice.

That wasn't the only thing though for she also taught her how to manipulate the flames and bend it to her will to create weapons ranging from Swords to Katana's and Kunai's to Shuriken. Though that wasn't the only thing she worked on for during the night's Akemi had her and Mikoto meditating making them further their control in their youkai so they could strengthen their powers. She also had them further strengthening their physical prowess seeing as they were physically fit yes but, to Akemi's standards they looked pathetic...

She had them doing exercises that would make Maito Gai himself cry in both _pain_ and _fear_ before running back to the warm presence of his mother...

That's how extreme it was...

Due to both Kushina and Mikoto being demons, their bodies were much more stronger and durable to handle then humans could ever hope to have, that was why the training Akemi put them through didn't turn them into a puddle of mush by the end of each day. Because Akemi had them doing exercises like running laps around the deck doing 100 laps, 50 push-ups, 30 pull-ups, 50 sit-ups with weights attached to their bodies.

But these weren't _normal_ weights oh no, they were **Youkai** induced weights that looked normal weights on the outside but, truly they each had enough enough weight to shatter a human's body into nothing but, dust. For example, on their arm's their weights were both 5 ton's for both arms. On their legs was 10 ton's for both legs, with the one more weight on their waist it acting as a belt which it weighed to around 15 tons.

Together added with their total added weight that was 90 tons equaling to 90,000 pounds...

Good thing Naruto had self-restraining and strengthened sea's on the ship or those two would have fallen through long ago...

So...you can say by the end of their first day of training both Kushina and Mikoto were flat out on the deck cursing the laughing Akemi calling her the _'Slave Driver of Makai'_

It only got worse for the two when Akemi said she would be increasing the weights by the beginning of each week...

This continued on for a few day's until the tenth day of their voyage appeared but, by then during their training the girls have noticed something. That being was Naruto, he was acting himself yes it was just that he looked to be struggling with something like he was in some sort of _pain_ similar to Mikoto's only **worse**. They first suspected this when Mikoto caught him coughing uncontrollably in his room when the door was slightly open. Then another sign was him becoming more pale each passing day making him look more deathly ill. Yet another sign that he was sweating more and more even during the strange cold day they had he still looked to be burning up.

When asked if he was okay he just waved it off that he was fine...

But Akemi knew otherwise for she was sensing _something_ from naruto and it was **no** sickness...

It was something else _**entirely**_...

She didn't know what it was but it truly _scared_ her, Her! The Kitsune Queen and Leader of the Bijuu! She didn't know what it was but she knew it was _Powerful_ but also...

Old...it was so _**Old**_...

What she was feeling from naruto was some Ancient power that she couldn't even begin to describe honestly when she first felt it; it as like she was suddenly tossed into a giant hurricane with her being in the eye of it. Pure **power** is what she felt, it made her feel like a newborn kiting that was just brought into existence, this power dwarfed her own tremendously and made even the juubi's own pale in comparison...

Whatever this thing was that was affecting Naruto though...it was killing him...that...she could tell just by looking at him...

It finally got the point where it got all of their attention...

It was on the thirteenth day of their voyage...

The day that changed everything for one Uzumaki D. Naruto...

**Flashback**

Standing on the deck of their caravel was one Uzumaki D. Naruto, only he looking more pale then usual deathly pale actually. His eyes bloodshot from what none could say as sweat poured from him like a river. Even through this he looked unfazed as he watched the girls train in their new powers; it was a sight to see really and he couldn't help but, feel proud of them and grateful to Akemi for training them.

Though he had to scowl mentally when he felt the state he was in, he didn't know what it was but, lately he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Yet he could still feel something more happening but he just couldn't figure it out. As far as he's known he hasn't been sick not once because of his abnormal healing that was on par with Kyuubi's own.

So then...what was happening to him?

_Bu-bump!_

Grasping the wooden railing, Naruto let loose a grunt as he felt it coming once more; it happened everyday randomly a spasm of pain from his heart. Tightening his grip, Naruto fell to his first knee he couldn't see horrified expression's from the women or their screams for him, screaming out his name in worry. All he could do grip the place where his heart was before he gasped yet again,

_Bu-bump...Bu-bump!_

_(Cough) (Cough)_

''Ugh!'' he grunted as he couldn't catch it in time as his blood flew out of his mouth in a painful hiss. He didn't know what was going on but, now this agonizing pain just got worse; he didn't know but, it was like he'd just been stabbed in the heart with a drenched poisoned dagger. He gripped the rail so tight it cracked before exploding in nothing but, splinter's. Naruto couldn't feel anything any longer he realized he was losing his senses: His sight, smell, hearing Everything...

He didn't even feel the three women racing up to him nor see their terrified expression's all he could feel was the _immense_ pain in his heart. The coppery taste of his blood on his tongue as his limbs trembled and shook; he couldn't see it but, he was slowly coming a thought that made his very soul scream in denial...

_'A-am...am...I dieing?'_

The very thought made him want to scream and roar in _denial!_ He couldn't die now, he had Kushina again, they were just starting their lifes together no...no he absolutely _refused_ to die! Not with some damned sickness!

_'I won't...I won't die...I won't die by this pathetic disease!'_

_Bu-bump...Bu-bump...bu-bump..._

_'No...I refuse...No...I...won't die...I won't die dammit!'_

_Bu-bump...Bu-bump!_

''Gah!'' he let a hoarse gasp as blood once more flew from his mouth only this time with his eyes now opened half-way did he see the blood not hit the wooden floor but it splatter against the horrified face of Kushina. He would have smiled and told it was okay, he would have wiped her shedding tears away if he could move his hand, he would have kissed her to show he was okay...

Yet he couldn't for all he could do was fall to his other knee and without abling to grasp anything did he start to fall forward. He idly noted is eyes closing despite his inner struggle to keep them open for he knew if he closed them, he knew...if his eyes closed...

They may never open again...

He didn't feel the impact of him falling to the deck nor could he feel the blood pooling from his mouth now un-restrained like it's been for day's. He could hear his heart start to slow down and feel himself getting colder and colder each second. All he could do was shift his gaze toward the three women and it pained him to see their horrified face's their terror filled eyes made him want to relief them of their fear; show them he wasn't gonna die. Yet he couldn't even do that...

He felt so weak...

So Helpless...

So Defenseless...

Was this how his father felt before...when he was surrounded...?

Seeing Kushina's violet orbs now letting tears fall from her eyes did gather up every ounce of what strength and sheer willpower did he have left did Naruto raise his hand which gained her attention which she immediately grasped his hand and pulled it her to face where it was cupping her tear streaked cheek. Naruto could only gaze into her eyes as the darkness started to overcome his vision; he could see Akemi doing everything she could to heal him using whatever youkai healing technique she knew as was Mikoto but, he honestly thought it was to no prevail...

It probably was...

''Naruto-kun...g-get up...your okay...c-come on...'' she uttered, he could see her mouth moving yet heard not a word showing his hearing gone as well. He just smiled which was all he could really do; the blood leaking from his mouth gathering up in his smile. This smile worried Kushina very much so for she couldn't wave off the feeling of dread building up in her stomach.

Her eyes widened in horror when his eyes slowly started to close which she desperately tried to keep him awake, ''Naruto-kun! Keep your eyes open! Dammit! Stay awake!'' she yelled practically doing everything she could. Yet it proved to no avail for he just couldn't stop his eyes from dropping no matter how much he struggled.

_'Dammit...is this how I'm gonna die? By a damned disease? Dammit...I refuse...to die...I fucking refuse to do so! I won't...I...I...I **WON'T DIE HERE!**'_

**'And you won't...young one...'**

Naruto mentally only had time to quirk a mental eyebrow before he completely lost consciousness further worrying the three women. He never felt himself being carried by Akemi and into his room for all he saw were the flash of Kushina's eyes before all he saw was darkness...

Then nothing...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

_Darkness..._

That's all he could _see_, All he could _feel_ was himself floating touching nothing solid and floating on nothing but air. Slowly opening his eyes, did Naruto see himself standing on practically nothing which really didn't surprise him since he had a small idea of where he was. He looked around himself to see nothing but, the darkness of an empty void that which felt could suck up any and all living things.

As he silently gazed at the surrounding area he never saw a dark portal appearing behind him with it walking out a figure as tall as he was maybe a few inches or so...

**''Welcome...child...''** hearing this somewhat distorted yet baritone voice did Naruto quickly spin around his stance tense and guarded. Only for his eyes to widen partially when he saw the _man_ in front of him. His mere presence honestly shook him to his very core yet he did sense something about this person that made him feel a wave of familiarity...

For he was staring at a man that stood the same height as himself or maybe a few inches taller and he seemed to have some of the same armor as himself but not all the same. He had a very built stature that he could tell very easily but, other then that everything else about the man was strange. For he was mostly covered in armor from his giant legs and feet with them covered in leather boots with metal grieves that seemed to work like his own only these were strapped to the man's legs.

Around his waist was some sort of belt that had two protrusion's of bronze metal one extending upward to his chest and the other downwards. In this belt was red leather strap's with two of them dangling from his waist; on his chest was from what he could tell a tight black shirt of some sort that showed his massive muscled chest. Next up was the man's arms the right one to his surprise has the same pauldron as his own it being silver in color and same demonic design and below it on his forearms and hand was a strangely designed gauntlet with metal clawed fingers.

On his left arm though is what _really_ got him for his part of his arm was covered by the crimson slightly burned red cowl while below this showed something that **truly** made Naruto wonder who this man was. For it was a gauntlet of such size he wondered if it was made by demons themselves. For it was a gauntlet that had unique designs that looked to alien to naruto to be human plus the crimson glow coming from the designs only strengthened his suspicions. These designs went straight toward a skull of some sort which glowed yellow as its eye sockets glowed blood red.

Finally ending with the man's appearance was the strangely design bronze pauldron on his left shoulder that seemed to look like sort of a bat's wing. Under this connecting with the crimson burned cowl was the rest of it covering the man's upper-chest, collarbone, his mid-back and head completely shadowing what was seen of his hair. That in itself being strange for his hair was a complete _white_ with a light bluish tint. His skin tone from what he could see was tanned very much so borderline bronze and from what naruto could see was some kind of mark on the man's forehead with it glowing with crimson lines that reminded him a runes; lastly was the man's eyes.

They froze him on the spot for they just _radiated_ so much _Power, Wisdom_yet _Control_ that is made Naruto wonder if this man was some kind of Deity. His eyes were utterly and complete _Azure_ it was like staring into twin pools of the deepest ocean. Oddly he felt these eyes were similar to his own when he was younger...

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he's known this person from somewhere yet he doesn't...

_Does he?_

The man seemed to notice his questioning yet curious eyes and spoke with a voice so filled with both _Divine_ yet **Demonic** power that it sent a chill up his spine but, their wasn't ill intent toward him at all only something akin to _Curiosity_ mixed with something akin to _Pride?_

**_''Young one...I'm sure you have many question's and I will answer them...but first we have much to talk about...which includes yourself and the situation your in...and with it involves myself...and...your Birth-Mother...'' _**Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard this but, stayed silent as the man continued,

_**''First off let me introduce myself, I am The Second Horseman of the Four Horseman with me being the youngest...My name is...War...and we Uzumaki D. Naruto...have much...to discuss...''**_ Naruto just glared back at him wondering how he knew his name,

''Very well then...talk...''

With that the man now revealed War spoke...

**Real World**

''I-is he gonna be okay Akemi-nee-chan?'' said a teary eyed Kushina as she and Mikoto were kneeling at the bedside as Akemi sat by Naruto her hands glowing a greenish hue with a red tint. They had seen naruto start coughing when he first seen gripping the railing and only got more worried when feel to his knee. That's when they rushed to see him only to see his state getting worse and worse; they tried to get his attention yet he didn't respond making their fears for his very _life_ was on the line.

That was when Akemi quickly picked up his body and shot toward his room with them following to help quell down what his pain was. Which was why at the moment Naruto was laying on his bed with sheets covering him a wet folded towel to cool his scorching fever. They were surprised to see _blood_ though when he coughed every so often especially when he had fallen to the deck it honestly scared them. Of course they had their suspicions but, now seeing it real they could see naruto was truly in serious life-threatening pain...

The questions though piled up in their minds as to what this disease was, what was it doing to Naruto, how did he get in the first place...

But the most important question was...

_Why didn't he tell them what was wrong with him?_

Sighing Akemi stopped her ministrational healing before speaking with a small frown, ''I'm...honestly not sure Kushina-chan...at first Naruto's heart was fine this morning but now...its just plain chaotic its unnatural-beats is whats worrying me. At one point his heart beats so fast I'm afraid its gonna shoot out of his chest and the other is when he just _stops_ beating utterly and completely. I don't know what's wrong with him all I know is that's affecting him and making his blood slowly fill up in his lungs. It's been from hat I can see been happening frequently and fore awhile now; I can also sense something else in him is affecting his body in general causing his eyes to have been so bloodshot they looked ready to bleed out tears and his abnormal fever...'' she explained a worried frown on her face as she gazed back down on the man she had come even closer to loving.

Kushina could only nod her head before looking back at Naruto's body seeing his chest raising up and down irregularly scared her as well as the pained expression on her face. Looking toward Mikoto she saw the woman almost ready to bawl her eyes out yet she held her tears back not wanting to show weakness before any of them. She felt the same way but, was used to see Naruto in these situation. That didn't mean she wasn't worried far from it actually. Because she was feeling absolutely _broken _without him here; she couldn't honestly even begin to imagine her life without him here...

It was a terrifying thought that she had immediately crushed...

She knew Naruto and he wouldn't die so easily; for he was just tough to kill, He's slaughtered armies, faced and beaten Kage's that could level a village and, he being the only man on this planet that she knew that has faced and beaten a bijuu with only his strength alone...

He won't die and he certainly won't be killed by some pathetic little disease...

_'I know he'll come out of this...I know he will...'_ was her thoughts on the one she loved that is before she pulled Mikoto into a hug seeing the woman took it quickly and pressed her face into her shoulder. She rubbed Mikoto's back trying to soothe her while she herself was still trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Despite knowing he would come out okay in the end...

It was still so heart-wrenching to see him in such pain...

Akemi though like Kushina knew Naruto was gonna be okay yet she was more concerned about the energy energy within Naruto. His chakra was now by no means chakra at all for it was shifting and morphing in a way. She didn't know what it was but, knew one thing that his chakra was now changing completely from _human_ chakra's and to a more **demonic** feel to it...

Though what was even stranger was his chakra was also giving off feels of _Divine_ as well so that confused her even more.. But what was really worrying her was that his energy was growing rapidly beyond what a human body could hold she was guessing that was what is wrong with him but, she couldn't be completely sure. All she could tell was that his energy was rapidly increasing...

What was scary though...was that his energy...was already surpassed her's by _far_...

_'What's happening to you...Naru-kun?'_

Well all three of them are about to find out...

Because unknown to them all was that Naruto's body was giving off a crimson black streaked outline...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

''I see, so your telling me your a being called the **Nephilim** with it being an old race that's existed before angels or demons. Them being called the _Old One's,_ yet after a cataclysmic war only four of you remained them being called **The Four Horsemen, **them being named _Fury, Strife, Death _and finally you _War_. Which you four served this organization called the **Charred Council **as your original goal is to protect all of Man-kind before the council made you all only come into protect them when these Seven Seal's broke thus the War of the Apocalypse would begin when all seven broke. And you told me later on you were tricked by the council to arrive right before the seventh seal was broken thus shattering the iron clad rule and you stripped of your powers? Afterwards you fought a one man war through both demons and angels finding out the council had framed you. So after you defeated this Abbadon and took the seventh seal before shattering it you waged war with the council with your siblings. This war brought upon the End-war ravaging the planet and all its inhabitants; that is after you and the other horsemen won you left for the **White City** known as _Heaven_ their you had a council with the higher-ups of heaven asking for a meeting with this Maker the ultimate entity that created everything known to man-kind, demon and angel wise. You asked him to recreate the planet and have it begin anew with a more stable mindset after this...you and the rest of your siblings lived a life of solitude as the mediators between Heaven and Hell...is that correct?''Naruto said as he floated before War his eyes staring into the twin pools of liquid sapphire. The man gave a nod of confirmation with a a faraway look in his eyes,

**''Yes...every word of it is the complete truth...'' **to which Naruto could see the man was telling the truth for even if the man's eyes were impassive as ever each word was filled with the utmost honesty that he couldn't help but, believe him. But...

''I see...but what does this have to do with you, me or my current situation...or for that matter how does this involve my..._my...mother?_'' he said utterly confused. War anticipated this to where he just spoke to naruto once more only this time something akin to _sadness_ in his tone.

**''Ah yes, well let me start from the beginning for you do remember the woman named Uriel correct?''** which Naruto nodded, he remebered how War explained of the woman; her being the Champion of Heaven and it's Commander of the Angel forces. He idly noted during his explanation of her that war seemed to drift off a bit in his words...

''Yes I remember her but, what does she have to do with anything?'' which War just let out what seemed to be a sigh but sounded more like a grunt.

**''Well she is the whole reason for you see during my time in solitude I met Uriel once more and that was when she had requested a duel against me again only this time not out of petty vengeance or spite but, out of wanting to see who was stronger. She was strong; stronger then any other I've ever fought especially with how she grew stronger and stronger through the war our battle shook our very realm and scared my other siblings even my older brother Death saw the fight as both entertaining yet chaotic but, I ended up defeating her. I expected her to be angry with me but, to my surprise she was...satisfied you could say and ever since then we grew closer and closer to the point we fell in love...We had to keep our relationship a secret though for it was forbidden for a angel to love a nephilim and doing so with out secret relationship did Uriel end up bringing forth our first...and _last_ child...''** when Naruto heard the last he could hear both the sadness and anger clear in War's tone as the man's fists clenched tightly.

**''You see the child was a newborn baby boy and we loved him and cared for him deeply to the point we couldn't bear being separated for almost a day. Though no matter how good things went...it all ended up crashing down, for a spy from heaven found out about us and told the Higher-ups in heaven and soon word spread to all of heaven and then my siblings found out. Though unlike my siblings which had protected us from the forces of heaven did Uriel and myself see no other choice when we saw the full might of heaven come crashing down on us...we did the only thing we could do...and that was to send our child to earth knowing heaven hadn't know of his existence. We didn't have time to even name our child before we and Uriel went to join my siblings in the battle against heaven and this is where in the end we all caused an Apocalypse in heaven thus destroying all of us. We all died to which the maker replaced us with new God's and protectors; but not even _he_ the Maker himself didn't know me and uriel's child was still alive...'' he further explained making Naruto's eyes widen already piecing** together what War was telling him.

**''Everyone from the past except for myself passed on for I lived on as a soul to live in my son to where he had descendants and I passed onto them and so on and so forth but, due to my overwhelming power that was within that body it started to harm them inwardly for my power; their heritage was leaking and just a _drop_ of my blood entering their system would either tear a normal human to pieces or give them fast acting disease that attacks the heart. I see your piecing this together, that's good...'' **he said seeing the suspecting expression come over Naruto's face.

''And...how...does this involve...my mother?...I don't even know her or my father...how did she survive the disease?'' to which War gained an expression filled with the utmost _sadness _yet a hint of _sadness_ as well.

**''That's easy, because for every descendant we had they had at least one child before they succumbed to the disease. Though out of every single descendant...your _mother_ was the one person that reminded me so much of Uriel it was shocking. I can't tell you her name for even I myself don't know because the only thing I remember of her is the day she gave birth to you...You see she had the disease since she was born but, even that didn't stop her for she fought through it unintentionally or not her sheer willpower kept her from dieing. On the day of your birth though from what I can remember she had kept you in her womb since she was on the run from what I remember her calling them _marines_ either way she had given birth to you in the Elemental Nation's. I can tell you this though even when she was dieing she loved you dearly like any mother would have even when she was dieing she had the strength to embrace your small form and give you your name before passing on...truly...your mother was one of a kind...''** he explained to the wide eyed Naruto.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing yet it was all true every single word, War's words were filled with the honest to kami damned truth. No matter how much he wanted to deny it he couldn't but, when he heard about his mother he couldn't help but, feel a sense of pride of what she did for him during the time he was in her womb. Though when he heard about these _Marines_ chasing her down. Where was his birth-father? Why wasn't he protecting her? So many un-answered questions rolled into his mind yet the one thing he _did_ know was that he would get his answers from these _Marines_ and their will be no denying that!

''I see...then...that would mean...'' getting a nod from the man before he to Naruto's shock _smiled_ on his once stoney face; this smile though just radiated_ pride_ and it was all aimed on him. For reason's unknown naruto felt like he was being smiled at by his father Ryu once more...

**''Yes...you are the next descendant and I gotta say you've truly taken up my mantle as a warrior of War. From what I could see in your memories you would the epitome of chaos, carnage, blood, war everywhere you followed...it was such a sigh to see...Then again...you did it all for that woman...Kushina...she oddly reminds me of both Uriel and your mother...''** he muttered to which Naruto just quirked an eyebrow before War shook himself out of his thoughts.

**''Either way, I would suspect your wondering why were talking like this since you think your _'dead'_ well let me explain unlike everyone else you Naruto were born with some demonic power in you which was from your father from what I can assume. Anyway due to this, the disease was blocked off for a good few year's of your life until it reached the point where you are the age you are now but, due to the age you are now it's only strengthened the disease father then ever before where it's become an instant lethal poison. I can only say you inherited your mother's willpower to survive for how long you have. Even now your still alive just in a comatose state with those three women doing everything they can to keep you alive.''** Naruto just gained a small smile when he heard this as the faces of Kushina, Akemi and Mikoto flashed in his eyes.

That's when he still remebered the situation he was in making him scowl, ''Then, what was the use of telling this to me? What was the use of you explaining everything to me if I'm still gonna die?'' to which War just let out a amused chuckle before he walked toward naruto making him raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

**''Easy...since your the first one to survive when the disease has evolved to such a degree and you living giving me enough time to awaken now gives me the chance to finally awaken to the blood so you could live. For you see, the only way you will live is when I release your mothers and by extension my and uriel's blood will it completely and forever flush out the disease forever not even your offspring will gain this disease. Though this will also change you from being a human into what I am or was that being a Nephilim thus forever changing you.'' ** Naruto knowing this after piecing everything together nodded.

''I see, but would that mean I lose my other abilities?'' this made War shake his head in negative before he outstretched his hand and to Naruto's surprise did _Chaoseater_ appear in a pillar of blue black-streaked flames. He watched as War expertly swung the blade in the air before stabbing it into the non-existent ground making white cracks appear to his confusion.

**''No you won't lose any of those abilities only that your chakra has now changed and strengthened beyond all measure of what _anyone_ could ever guess. You being the first person of a hybrid between a Nephilim and Angel your energy is your own and no name can be called in history of it. Also since the blood is gonna be awakened I'll be passing off my memories of how to use the powers given to you but, don't think for a second your invincible you will still need to train and perfect these powers...''** Naruto nodded at this knowing nothing ever comes free without a price that he knew.

''Yes I know...but if I do this...what will happen to me exactly?'' to which War closed his eyes in thought before speaking,

**''Truthfully I have no idea since this has never happened before but, I would say some of my and Uriel's appearance would come into you; your personality though is your own only in appearance will you change. Other then that I can say your overall skill's and abilities would sky rocket beyond measure. For instant your strength right now can topple a bijuu of both a eight-tail and the ninth-tail but, if you do this your strength will be even beyond that of a _titan_ making your abilities to shift the very earth which I got to say is very impressive will enable you to topple even a _Nation if_ you truly tried to do so. Your speed will considerably increase to the point you'll be able to move faster then the speed of light itself seeing as the only thing that's gonna be taken away is your enormous height making you stand at the height your at now; your muscles will be compacted yet still have the strength and speed you always had. Your 6 senses will also increase as well as your reflexes to where you can dodge an attack at point blank. Also I'm gonna be passing off one enhancement of mine that goes along with _Chaoseater _you'll see why alter on though.''** hearing this Naruto nodded seeing War was coming to a close with his explanation. Honestly though he just wanted to hurry and return back to the living world and reassure the girl's he was okay...

**''Lastly is that..._you cannot die_ by Human/Demon or Angel wise for even myself don't know the true extent of your durability but, I can say that if I can take the injuries I've been dealt with as did Uriel and yourself before this...then I'd say you literally can't die...or it would just take a lot to do so.''** this made naruto nodded while on the outside he showed no real emotion while on the inside he was a bit happy that he would live as long as the girls were.

War seeing the area around them shift showed they didn't have much time, '**'Naruto, hurry make your choice either grasp the handle of _Chaoseater _and you shall awaken the blood or don;t and die here and now it's your choice but, time is running short...your body is dieing...'' **hearing this Naruto didn't even hesitate for when he just grasped the handle did he see War give a chuckle before speaking,

**''I see you made your decision...then be ready for a world of pain...''** that's all naruto heard before his vision was blinded by a flash of white and an unimaginable searing pain slam into his body like tsunami of Magma...

As Naruto disappeared War slowly closed his eyes as the light hit himself as well making his body slowly fade away into nothing but, blue particles of light...

_**'Finally...I can go home...I can see you again...brothers and sisters...and I can see you once more...Uriel-chan...'**_ with that War's body completely disappeared forever showing the last horseman disappeared leaving a legacy of himself and his Love to roam the earth...

Oh the Chaos...

**Real World**

''Akemi-chan are you sure there's nothing more...we can do?'' Mikoto asked to which Akemi just shook her head sadly. It's already been an hour since naruto was put to bed and since then his irregular heartbeat only got worse with each passing minute while the energy that had built up in him had already_-to Akemi's inner shock-**surpassed**_ the Legendary Juubi's own by leaps and bounds making it look pathetic in comparison!

Since then though Naruto's body began to spasm uncontrollably as blood started to leak from his mouth, nose, ears and even eyes. That was when his body just...

_Stopped_, utterly and completely...

That was 5 minutes ago...

''No...there's nothing more I can do... N-naru-kun...h-he's...d-d'' she didn't get to finish though for suddenly out of know...

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Was the painful scream ripping from Naruto's mouth spinning around did the three girls see to their utter _shock_ naruto gripping the sheets practically tearing them his eyes scrunched up shut with his mouth open letting loose a painful scream. His eyes practically now _glowing_ sapphire unlike his usual golden eyes. But the one thing that got their attention was the aura coming off him; for it was not only white in color it was outlined in _Gold_ but streaked with _Crimson_ and _Black_ as the aura itself just outlined naruto's body like a blanket of **Fire**.It spread across him as his scream only got louder and louder only the fires didn't show a hint of burning him.

They hurriedly rushed toward him only for the flames to lash out at the floor infront of them making them stop before it hit them. They saw it retract back into the blanket of fire; they could only stare as the flames covered Naruto's lower body and upper chest. Through it all Akemi was staring at Naruto and the flames covering him with wide eyes,

_'What the hell...I saw him die...but this energy...its the same energy I felt coming from naru-kun earlier only this time...its more...concentrated more...**Powerful**...what is going on here...'_ that's when she and the other two saw the flames slowly cover up to Naruto's neck. They could only watch lest they get hit by the flames as he let loose one more scream that shook their very _ship _as the flames completely covered his face...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**HHHHHHHHHHHH!'' **his voice suddenly went silent as the flame blanketed over his face and hair. Son enough the flaming aura completely surrounded and encased naruto in its fiery blazing aura of energy and power. The flames strangely enough not burning the sheets or wood; watching this the three girls could only stare.

''U-umm...Akemi-chan...w-what...is going on?'' Mikoto said, her eyes stuck on the form of where her Captain and precious person was laying. Kushina just nodded trying to think on what was happening to her love, Akemi just looked at them both before letting a small sigh before glancing back at the flames.

''Honestly girls...I have no idea what's going on anymore...all I know...is that Naruto is alive but, inside those flames...something about him is changing...I can _feel _it...'' the way she said it made both Kushina and Mikoto audibly gulp before they looked back into the humanoid blanketed flames that held within their love/love interest. They truly hoped he was okay for they would have jumped in and tried to get him out but, they had a feeling those _flames_ would do a lot more then just burn them...

They all didn't need to wait long though...

_Bu-bump Bu-bump!_

The sudden beat of a heart somehow sounded the area making the three girls snap their attention toward Naruto's laying figure the beating getting louder and faster with each passing second. It only got louder when to their shock did the humanoid blanketed fire _move_ showing he was sitting up without making a sound. They watched in bated breath as the man in the cloak of fire stood up as the blanket of fire hid any and all that showed it was Naruto underneath that aura of sheer power.

Seeing the person coming closer to them did they freeze in place when the blanket of fire started to their surprise unravel around the person in a spinning vortex slowly showing the person underneath. As it did so did Akemi suddenly feel herself getting even more uneasy then ever before. The godly _Power_ coming from this figure was shaking her to her very core. Not even the **Juubi** could match up to this...Power.

She and the other two watched in rapt attention, as the fiery aura unraveled from the person's feet and on upward. Showing Naruto's armored feet then legs and waist only this time wearing some kind of belt. On up it showed the bare muscled chest of Naruto only his skin tone now a bit more tan then usual and his sickly pale wiped clean. Going up, the flames showed his arms showing their armored gauntlets and pauldron's with them being pure _silver_ in color instead of the usual black. On up was shockingly a pure _crimson_ hooded cowl that draped over Naruto's chest and back and his shoulder's with the hood completely over his head. That's when as the flames fully unraveled did it show Naruto's shadowed face.

His face set in his usual stone firm expression with his mouth set in a impassive state with only his eyes gaining their attention.

And what _eyes_ they were for just those few second's they were staring into two twin pools of liquid azure that seemed to just _glow_ with an inner power that sent chills up their backs but, even more so made their face practically _burn _as their cheeks just flushed a good shade of crimson. They could only gape even more when Naruto removed the cowl over his head to show his normal spiky long golden black streaked hair only this time the ends of his hair having white ends; and lastly the same ruined crimson mark on his forehead going downward over his eyes thus making him look even more unique...

In their opinion...

It vanished though for soon they vanished returning to Naruto's normal golden orb's them now holding an amused look at the girls expressions. He slowly spread out his arms even if he was regretting what he was gonna do,

''Well you girls just gonna stand their and stare at me? Or you gon-'' he never got the chance to finish before he was tackled by three blurs two of them crimson the other a raven colored blur. He idly noted himself flying back with three pair of arms wrapped around his torso and the three female figures pressed against him.

''NARUTO-KUN!'' was the worried shout of the three girls as the our slammed into his bed with them on top of him as his bed sinked further by their combined weight. He looked at them not caring of position they were in and mentally hit himself when he saw their concerned and fearful expressions; even more so when he saw their tear-streaked cheeks.

Letting loose a small smile he spoke, ''I'm sorry...I worried you girls...I'll explain everything...you all deserve to know...'' with that he surprised them all especially Akemi and Mikoto when he wrapped his arms around them all before pulling them closer to him making them freeze before seeing his caring golden eyes did they just _snuggle_ into him awaiting for his explanation.

Seeing this he opened his mouth and begun his explanation...

**Flashback End**

And so he did, he explained to them all of what was wrong with him, his heritage and his meeting with War; he further explained what was causing him to sick in the first place. Suffice to say the girls were shocked immensely; to hear of all that Naruto went through was just crazy. When they head about his heritage concerning War well lets just say Kushina and Mikoto were placed in a shocked state while Akemi just passed out due to the immense shock. To think a descendant of _that_ man still lived and that being Naruto was just too much for even her.

Though for the rest of the day the girls never left Naruto's side for they just stuck to him like glue; apparently he could see this had worried them all more then they showed so he didn't say anything about their actions and just went to sleep that day with the girls hugging onto him forever wanting to know he was _still_ there.

He couldn't deny though he had a _very_ good sleep that night...

But on the next day things changed not with the girls or Naruto but of something else and that was during the girls routine training along with Naruto's own. He needed to get used to his slightly changed body and power's he had gained from his ancestor War.

It was during this time...

They could _finally _see an island nearby...

**With Naruto and the Crew**

Standing on the deck looking out at the closing in island was a man that stood a good 6'5 with a figure that could be described as both a ripped figure if the extremely ripped chest and 10-pack was anything to go by. That didn't mean his muscles were overly huge though for they were compacted giving him the appearance of a leathe figure; this shows his body is built for both speed and strength. His skin tone was that of a tan tone almost bronze especially in the sunlight; his face was both well proportioned and masculine not a hint of baby fat anywhere. He wore black leather boot's with silver metal grieves strapped to them.

Following up his legs were black cargo pants with silver medal plates strapped to the sides of his legs. Around his waist was a belt that had a strange buckle of some sort which it split in in two direction's. One sheet of golden metal shot straight up from the buckle covering part of the man's chest. As the other piece of metal was more of a protective plate going downward. In the middle of this buckle was red leather straps that were strapped firmly around the man's waist with two of them hanging loosely from the buckle.

He had no shirt which showed his ripped chest and steel hard 10-pack, the only article of clothing seen on his chest was a crimson cowl of sort that's covered the man's upper chest, and both his shoulders while the hood of the cowl completely covered his head hiding his hair from view and shadowing his face almost completely. Lastly over his shoulders were metal spaulders with the right one being silver in color and it having the design of a demon's snarling face within; while the other was more of a giant bat's wing only this spaulder being pure _black_ in color.

On both his forearms were silver gauntlet's that had demonic design's etched within as the metal plated gloves showed the clawed fingers that seemed like that of a monster's claw. His fists were at ease but, his whole body was tense and ready for the slightest attack. On the man's shoulder was a giant blade that looked to be unworldly in design with it being as tall as the man himself maybe a few inches smaller, it being the famed _Chaoseater. _Finally though was the man's soul piercing golden eyes that which seemed to glow from under the shadows of his hood.

This man was Uzumaki D. Naruto and right now him and the girls were on course to this island that which they could see was populated so that means they could finally get information on where they are and get some supplies.

''Oi! Naru-kun! We'll be reaching the island in a few more minutes'' said a voice from above him, looking up did he see the Kitsune bijuu Akemi who was wearing her same battle ready kimono as before when he first met her. He gave a small smile before nodding in acceptance,

''Good we shall deplore anchor when we reach port keep a lookout for any other ship's Akemi-chan'' she gave a mock salute with a grin before going back to her job. That's what she mainly did on the ship was be the lookout since she had the greatest sight of them all. That didn't mean she didn't have toe hr talents far from it; because he had seen first-hand of her amazing healing talents thus he had appointed her as the Doctor of the crew.

''You know Naruto-kun I don't know why but, when I see you looking out at the sea...it's like you were _born_ to be out here, 'ttebane'' said a loving melodic voice from behind him, looking over his shoulder did he see the smiling Kushina walking up to his side. She wearing something akin to a more close combat clothing yet it still showed her perfect hourglass figure.

She wore black shinobi sandal's with tight fitting black cargo pants like himself only they hugged her figure like a second skin as did her crimson tank-top that acted like a second skin as it showed her well developed DD-cup bust. Over her shoulder's was a long-sleeved crimson trench coat with the uzumaki swirl embedded on the back of the coat. Lastly was her original katana from the one she used as a child back the Uzumaki clan that Naruto had given to her early on strapped her to hip. Her lovely maroon red bangs were held back on the left side of her face by a yellow hairpin showing her heart-shaped face.

She had her Kitsune tails and ears hidden since they were about to go into a populated area and it was best they didn't draw to much attention to themselves...

Then again Naruto himself was a beacon of attention especially with how he looks...

Sighing he spoke, ''Mah, you may be right...for some reason just being out here...on the open sea...truly feels like _home_...I don't know why though...'' Kushina just giggled as she stood at his side watching the island now visible town coming in the distance.

''Hmmm who knows...'' she mumbled as she shifted her gaze onto him; she couldn't help but gaze at his new appearance even if it was overly changed it was still a sight to see. He looked like a man that crawled out of Hell itself with the armor he adorned. It was still hard to believe the Naruto she's known for so long was now a being that belonged to a race far older then angels or demons and is the descendant of a man that shook the world to its very core...

_'Though I'm just glad he's the same Naruto as before...only a bit more...affectionate...'_

That brought a smile to her face for it was true, naruto was more protective of her and the other two and more affectionate then he ever was. She wondered why he was but, didn't question it for she honestly liked it especially with how much held _all_ of them as he told what happened to him. She loved every second of it and she could tell Akemi and Mikoto did as well if their blushes were anything to go by...

''Where's Mikoto-chan?'' he asked to which she just looked at him before pointing behind her,

''She's in their finishing the last of the coordinates for this location for the future just incase. Other then that she wants to make a map of this location as well...'' Naruto just gave a nod of acceptance with a small smile that is before he turned his attention back to the closing in island. He could see them already getting to the dock but, when he saw the amount of ships at the dock he was honestly surprised him.

Though when he saw one ship in particular having the sail's imprinted with the name _'Marine'_ did he narrow his eyes.

_'Well...this will be interesting...'_

How right he was...

**Loguetown-Docks**

Upon coming to the dock's and tying the ship down did Naruto and the girls embark off the ship and into what they could see a town of some sort. Only from what they could already see things being sold and bought were completely different from what they've seen in the Elemental Nation's; food, weapons, clothes everything was so much different. The people though weren't all that different though maybe a few people smaller or taller then others.

Though as they walked through the people did they gain much attention mainly Naruto himself, his overwhelming figure and the pure aura he exuded made many back up in _fright_ because of his intimidating stature. Truly it was annoying but, they didn't say anything and kept going even if some were staring at weapon upon naruto's back with both interest from traders and blacksmiths and _fear_ from the civilians.

As they kept walking though they never did see a shadow blur from an alley and too late to react did this blur run head long into Naruto...

**CRASH!**

''Owwww...'' said a voice of a teen that looked to be in his early twenties, he was on the ground rubbing his head from the sudden impact. He wore black boots with what appeared to be white pant's that covered the over top of his boots, on up was the man's red sash, the last thing seen on him was a red long sleeved jacket that was open showing his naked chest, much like naruto himself he had no shirt showing his developing chest and abs. His black somewhat spiky hair was clearly seen but, the somewhat eye catcher was the straw-hat on his head with a red ribbon tied around the base of it.

Naruto who was still standing from the crash looked down at the guy before offering his hand to him, ''You okay?'' to which the man froze before looking up showing his black eyes to Naruto and his unnaturally big smile. The man grasped his hand firmly before pulling himself up where he was standing a good 6'3 just a few inches from Naruto himself.

''Yo sorry about didn't see I was going shishishi'' he said with a laugh that made Naruto quirk an eyebrow in amusement. That is before another man came up from behind the straw-hat wearing man before he outright just smashed his fist on the man's head.

''Dammit Roger must you always go running into everybody?'' said a man did the group of four note being in his early 30's. He being a man that had straight long pulled back brown hair with strands of gray could be seen. He wore a strangely designed shirt and dark green pants that ended just above his ankles where he wore black boots.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly the man named_ 'Roger'_ nodded,''Yeah sorry about that was in a rush'' he said with a grin that stretched his face unnaturally so. The girls blinked blankly as Naruto just smirked at the man seeing he was quite the amusing person but, inwardly he could feel something about him was _familiar..._

''Please do excuse him he can be an idiot at times...anyway my names Silvers Rayleigh nice to meet you,'' the older man said while roger just grinned and pulled out his hand and spoke,

''Yeah and my names Gol D. Roger!'' hearing his name did Naruto's eyes widen so much the girls thought they would have popped out of their sockets...

That was the fated day did Naruto and the girls meet Roger and Rayleigh...

**End**

_WOOO! Chapter done, long one not as long as the Black moon chap but, yeah long XD Anyways that chapter is done and I bet a lot of you got question's well I'll answer them best I can. _

_Also like I said I don't know Roger's age when he met Rayleigh but, I'm taking a guess he was in his earl twenties while rayleigh was in his early 30's so yeah..._

_As for Naruto's appearance yes he's just like War in appearance just a few changes. Hope that cleared up SOME of the confusion...now stop asking questions xD_

_Also for the future you guys I want you all to know RIGHT NOW That I will be writing up future stories for One Piece since I'm in the mood for One Piece :P_

_Anyways that's all I gotta say..._

_Bye-bye!_

**TDKN-is out!**


End file.
